The Story of the Amnesiac Hunstman (2nd rewrite)
by Hareta Kuso
Summary: Well. 2nd rewrite here we go. Co-Author 54Godamora Imp struggles to regain his memories but wonders if it's worth it once he meets a certain girl with a checkered past and an heiress, along with many other girls and friends at an academy. M for dark ideas, blood, gore, violence and maybe a lemon or two. HEAVY INFLUNCED by my favorite strategy game, Stella Glow
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Someone New**

As the airship flies from Vale, there is a boy sitting quietly by one of the windows. He has blood red hair and silvery eyes. He's wearing a green shirt with the design of a sword behind a shield on the front. His pants are a pair of blue jeans that go down to the bottom of his shoes, a pair of blue and black sneakers. Over his shirt he's wearing a black trench coat with several pockets on the inside that contain several Dust Crystals , he wears a glove on his right hand, and on his back gunlance with the name _Longinus _carved into it. As the airship lands he gets off the airship headed toward an exclusive school, one that trains young huntsmen and huntresses.

First POV

I saw the school I've fought and worked to go to in front of me as I got off the airship, the school named Beacon, and I must say, I'm very excited. I'll admit I was very nervous coming here, but I'm sure it'll wear off. Suddenly, I was pushed out of the way by a blonde guy. I was about to shout something at him but he was hunching over a garbage can violently throwing up. I decided to comfort him,

"Lemme guess, motion sickness?" He doesn't say anything, he weakly nods as more of his stomach comes up. I pat him on the back and let him finish. Just then I heard an explosion and ran towards the source finding two standing by a crater. There's a girl in a red and black dress with a bright red cape. Her hair is red and gradually gets brighter towards the end. The other girl standing there is wearing a white dress with light blue and red accents around her neck. Her hair is the same color as her dress however, she covered in soot, like she just exploded.

"Ok, what in the world just happened?" I asked. The white haired girl glared at me. Her icy blue eyes angrily glare at me, sending a slight shiver down my spine.

"Can't you tell? This dunce nearly blow us off the cliff side!" She yelled at me, I feel my anger rising a little as she direct her anger at me.

"Ok, ok, no need to get all uh, what's the word I'm looking for? hmm oh i know, PISSED OFF AT ME!" I replied in my loudest voice making her cower slightly. Her eyes quick change back to anger as she looks up at me, her icy blue eyes stared fiercely back at me.

"Excuse me?! Who do you think you are to be yelling at me like that!?"

" Just your passing good huntsmen in training helping other. Nice to meet you!"

"Like I care who you are! Do you know who you're messing with?"

"Don't know or care princess."

"Its heiress actually." A girl walks up to the three of them, she wearing a black bow that goes with her raven hair. Her clothes are black and white that show a little of her stomach. On her legs are stockings that start off black and gradually change to purple. As she walks over only one thought races through my head, _"Oh mama I see a hottie._" I also internally wolf-whistled at her beautiful figure. I feel my face flush a little red as she walks closer. I quickly shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Weiss straightens herself with pride at hearing her family name recognized.

"Finally! Some recognition!" She angrily glares at me and the other girl for not knowing who she is. The girl cowers slightly when I don't notice it, focusing on the amber eyed black haired angel in front of me.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." She adds, causing Weiss to lose her cool and flush red from the comment. Both me and the other girl barely suppress our laughter as she gets angry before storming off in defeat.

By this time I'm outright laughing at the defeat of the ice queen.

"Hey ms, thanks for…" before I can properly thank the mysterious girl she's already gone, I sigh slightly upset that I missed my chance at talking with her. I helped the other girl up, noticing her silver eyes for the first time.

"You alright there?" I asked making sure she's ok. She nods her head and smiles sweetly at me, "Thanks for the help back there."

"No problem, don't know what her problem is though."

"Who? You mean the Snow Angel?" We both turn to look, it's the blonde haired boy who ran into me earlier. He a few inches taller than me with blue eyes and plain armor on. Like me he's wearing jeans and sneakers. Me and the other girl look at him like he crazy for thinking that Weiss could be considered an angel.

"Angel? You must be out of your mind man, she's more like an ice demon." I replied.

"What? No! I bet she's super sweet and nice on the inside." He looks off slightly imagining Weiss. We both give him the _really? _Look.

"Hey ,wait a minute, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" As soon as the silver eyed girl asked his face paled slightly.

"That's right! You're Vomit Boy!" I say putting my hands together in remembering what I heard several people call him.

"Hey motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" He replied to me calling him that name.

"I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to our minds." The girl apologizes while holding back her laughter.

" Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" he shoots back. She quickly stops laughing at the recent incident. Her face quickly becomes red, making me laugh a little.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" She shouts trying to defend herself, at this point I'm laughing out loud holding my sides. Both glare at me, since I'm free of any embarrassing incidents. Still I put my hands up in surrender.

"Alright, how about we say our actual names?" I suggest to them.

" Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

"... do they really?" She asks as we both give him skeptical looks.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

"Well, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby and Jaune both turn to me. I give them a simple peace sign.

"Imperious, and that's about all I can tell you at the moment."

They both stare at me for a second like I'm joking, of course my face is serious.

"What do you mean that's all you can tell us?" Jaune asked me, eyeing me like I was hiding something. I simply shrug not completely sure how to answer that.

"Imperious," Ruby said my name with a worried glance, "D-do you not trust us?" I quickly put up my hands and shake my head frantically.

"No no no no no, that's not what I meant! It's just that… it's difficult to explain." I said trying to calm the little girl down.

Ruby seemed confused, "Then what did you mean?" I thought for a moment, this was going to be difficult to explain.

"How can I put this? What I meant is my name is all I can remember."

As soon as Jaune realized what I meant, his eyes widen. "You mean you have amnesia?" I nod letting it sink in for them. Most likely there would either apologize for my loss or they would ask what I still remember, possibly both.

"What do you remember?" Ruby asks me, her silver eyes staring at me with a concerned look. I lean back a little and look at the sky, a few clouds dart across the sky.

"The only other thing I clearly remember is waking up in a forest two months ago. Just remembered my name, Imperious. I traveled for a while trying to figure out who I am, where I was, and how I got out there. One day, I woke up and found a letter in my pocket," I pulled out the letter and showed it to Ruby and Jaune, the letter was slightly crinkled and torn at one edge. Besides that it was as good as the day I found it in my pocket. I pass it to them so they can read it. They both stare at it for several seconds, going over the words:

_Your memories are shrouded in shadows and darkness, continue on this path and it will forever consume you. However, I shall offer you a light to find your way through the darkness. You must go to Beacon, the school for huntsmen and huntresses. There you shall discover who you were, and who you will be. But know this, the path you must walk will not be easy. You may very well perish on your path to discover yourself. Knowing this, would you prefer to be lost to the darkness and lost to yourself? Or would you rather fight for what you've lost and fight for your future? The choice is up to you, Imperious._

_A friend_

They both stare in shock at the words, I know whoever wrote this didn't sugar coat it, still I would rather fight and die trying than die with nothing on my knees.

"I guess I was so desperate to find out who I am, I came here knowing I could very well be killed by my desire to find my past. This could even be a trap from the person who wrote this. I don't know, and at the moment, I don't care." I told them while putting the letter away.

Ruby glared at me with worry in her eyes, "That wasn't really a smart move, Imperious what if they try to use you?"

I shrugged, "Like I said, I'm desperate."

"Either way dude, it was a really risky decision." Jaune said agreeing with Ruby. "Besides do you have any combat experience?" I grab Longinus from my back and extend it. The gunlance extends to its full length making it about as long as I am tall. As my weapon reveals all its glory to Ruby and Jaune the light reflects off the lance's black and gold paint that spirals down to the tip which is dark blue. There are several vent openings near the tip allowing me to insert different dust crystals to boost my weapon from an electric charge to fire, wind and ice, and so on. When the handle and hilt extend and two buttons pop out on it. One allowing me to change the handle of the gunlance into a sword or a rifle. Of course I prefer the gunlance but, should the need for long range or short range combat arises, I'll be ready.

"Ruby and Jaune, allow me to introduce to you, Longinus, my gunlance which I am able to change into a sword and a rifle." I said, showing off my weapon twirling it a little before sticking it into the ground. Then the next thing I knew Ruby was darting all around me in a series of rapid bursts. Her eyes were nearly as large as dinner plates and having sparkles where her pupils would be as she stares at Longinus, and for a split second, I could have sworn she had a little bit of drool coming out of her mouth, probably imagined that.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She practically cries, as she reaches her hand out to touch it, I snapped my fingers in front of her face, effectively snapping her out of her weapon euphoria. I give her a questioning look as her face quickly turns red.

"Sorry, I'm kind of a weapon geek. It's just, I've never seen anyone with a gunlance before! I heard they're really hard to master!" I wave it off, it's not not like she had malicious intent.

"No harm done Ruby, so what do you have?"

"Well...I got this thing!" She pulls something from her back which immediately expands into a massive red and black scythe. As she expands it I take a step back from the massive crescent blade allowing it to stab into the ground. Both me and Jaune's eyes widen at her weapon.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" He asks pointing at her weapon, Ruby smiles proudly as she see someone marvel at her weapon, while I don't give _Ohhs_! And _Ahhs_! My eyes speak for me.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" She informs as the blade folds away and changes into a compacted sniper rifle. I stare still amazed, however, Jaune's face shows he's in fact lost.

"A-Wha…?"

"It's also a gun, dude." I inform him, seeing the gears turning in his head as he goes back to the complete amazement.

" So, what about your weapon, Jaune?" I ask him, curious to see what weaponry the blonde would be boasting.

"Oh! I, uh… I got this sword!" He pulls out a simple sword from its sheath on his side. "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He then grabs the Sheath and lets it expand on his arm turning into a shield with two crescents on it. He strikes a pose, however unlike with our weapons, we don't have as enthusiastic reactions.

"So… what do they do?" Ruby asks as she touches his shield causing it to shrink and launch off his arm, he spends several seconds trying to catch it before it ultimately falls to the ground. He quickly picks it up and laughs nervously.

"Well, the shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just, put it away"

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same still?" I ask giving him a questioning look. He merely looks down.

"Yeah, it does. But it's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"You mean the one when grimm nearly wiped out everyone?" I asked, remember hearing about the war during my travels.

"Ya that one!"

"Isn't that a little outdated now? Since you're pretty much stuck with melee?"

"Well, I like it!" Ruby states, obviously trying to cheer Jaune up. "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics..." I reach past Ruby and pat him on the back.

"Come on Jaune, this'll be your chance to prove yourself to everyone and that just because it's a little old doesn't mean it can still handle anything you throw at it." He smiles a little and as an extra boost I give him a thumbs up. He gladly returns the gesture.

"So Imperious, why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby asks, I look away for a second. Truth be told, I just acted, when I heard Weiss yelling at Ruby something just stirred inside of me I was angry at Weiss and felt I needed to stop her.

"Eh, I was doing the right thing, I hate to see people pick on others, so my instincts just kicked in ya know?" Ruby smiles and nods her head.

"It's like my mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Me and Ruby both smile, I than walk in front of both of them with a large smile on my face.

"Then it's settled! Ruby Rose! Jaune Arc! You two are both my first friends here at Beacon. I wish you both the best of luck and hope we all become our very best!" They both laugh and cheer in agreement with me. After my little friendship proclamation Ruby looks around for a few seconds,

"Hey, where are we going?" Both Jaune and I look around, I had been oblivious to the fact that we were walking away from the spot where I met Ruby and Jaune, now we were by fountains.

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." They both looked at me, I put my hands up.

"Don't look at me, I wasn't even aware of us walking around!"

We arrived at the outdoor auditorium. Very large, which was needed to hold the aspiring huntsman and huntresses. And there was a wide variety, both Human and Faunus. Some are tall, some short. Some dull, some vibrant. And everything in between. Ruby seemed very nervous for some reason. Most likely, she's not keen on big crowds. I guess I could say the same for Jaune then.

Before I can say anything else a blonde haired girl starts waving her over. Besides her extremely long blonde hair, She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. Speaking of her. . . assets, she proudly displays them, but they aren't completely exposed.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" She calls out, waving her hand to catch Ruby's attention.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you guys after the ceremony!" She quickly dashed over to the blondie leaving me and Jaune alone. We both lock eyes before I do the smart thing, I walk over and join Ruby and the mysterious blonde. _Hey I said smart, not necessarily the nicest or friendliest._

"I'm going to go over there with them, Jaune, later man, and good luck." I give him a thumbs up before walking to join Ruby and this mysterious person.

"Hey man wait! Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find nicer, quirky people to talk to?!" I hear him say as I walk towards Ruby and the girl. As I walked closer to her I see the blonde haired girl give me a questioning look, as if trying to figure out what reason I would have to approach her and Ruby. Ruby turns to look at me and give a warm smile,

"Who exactly are you, pal?" She asks, getting defensive at my arrival.

"Sis, this is Imperious, Imperious this is my older sister Yang." Ruby says as she introduces the two of us. I offer her my hand which she accepts gladly, giving me a near bone crushing handshake, making me wince internally as she cracks my knuckles, and possibly a few bones.

"As my little sis, Ruby said I'm Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet you, Imp."

"Imp?" I ask giving her a questioning look at her nickname for me.

"You know, your name is Imperious, Imp is just short for it." She smiles at me, I only give her a blank stare at her new idea. "Anyway how's your first day been sis?" Yang asks rather in a caring and sisterly way. Unfortunately Ruby wasn't returning her sister's love, instead she looks extremely mad.

"You mean since you _ditched _me and I _exploded_?" Ruby practically yelled.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asks, worry hinted in her voice as she listens to her sisters reaction of the first hour or so at Beacon since she left her.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby explains as she recalls the entire incident again.

"I think I saw some ice." I said, recalling the area where Ruby 'exploded'. Yang; however, doesn't believe either of us instead she grins from ear to ear,

"Are you two being sarcastic?" She asks both of us putting her hands on her hips and bending over slightly,

"If only, Yang, if only." I say remembering the scene of the Schnee girl covered in soot as she continued her explosive rant at Ruby. I started zoning out as I remembered the black haired angel that come along and told off that Schnee girl. The way she walked, elegant and quiet like an animal stalking their prey, her piercing amber eyes that seem cold on the surface, yet sets my heart on fire, even her clothes, her black and white clashing, yet mixing perfectly with each other, and her bow, it seemed so out of place with her serious nature, yet it just made her so much more adorable.

"Hey Imp...Imp? Imp!" Yang loudly snaps her finger in front of me. Pulling me out of my fantasizing of the bow wearing angel. My face feels like it's on fire as she leans closer with a questioning look. "I know that look, who were you fantasizing about?" My face probably turned as red as Ruby's cloak,

"W-What?! I wasn't thinking of anyone!" I quickly denied, my face still flushed thinking about beautiful lady.

"Liar, you weren't thinking of Ruby like that were you?" She asks me accusingly, giving me a hard glare. "I swear if you were…" she quickly grabs the collar of my shirt and lifts me up a little, making me stand on my tippitoes. "We're going to have some serious issues pal!" I stare into Yang's eyes, the normal Lilac color quickly changing to blood red, sending shivers down my spine. I quickly turn to Ruby, who is still comprehending the situation. I quietly mouth to her "_Please Help ME!" _ As Yang's grip begins to tighten.

Ruby realized what was going on, "YANG, PUT HIM DOWN!" She angrily tells her older sister, however her grip doesn't loosen up, she holds onto my shirt with a death grip.

"Ruby I'm real proud that you made your first friend and all, but I will NOT let some creep who fantasizes about my sister near her!" Yang said, her grip still tightening on my collar, I could no longer feel the ground. It's now or never if I want to not get punched by the obviously stronger girl.

"Yang, I swear I wasn't thinking about Ruby!" I said, trying to save my skin.

"Than explain the look?! Unless there was some other girl you like, you're definitely thinking about my little sister."

"Wait, Yang! There were two other girls besides me, Imperious helped me because he hates to see people bullied." Ruby said trying to save my skin from the wrath of her older sister. Unfortunately My face just pales, I get the suspicion that she revealed my feelings for the other girl.

"Wait a minute," Ruby's gear begin to turn as recalls the scene, "If you weren't thinking about me, and I know you weren't thinking about that white haired girl… were you thinking about that mysterious bow wearing chick?" My face immediately went red as my hair as Ruby brought the memory of the bow wearing mystery girl back to my mind, pushed to the back of my mind because of a certain girl's death grip around my collar. Yang pulls me closer to her and forces me to lock eyes with her, her red clashing with my silver.

"Is this true?" She asks me, neither of our eyes blinking hers in fading anger, mine in fear. I quickly nod, not wanting to incur her wrath she stares intently before letting me go. I stumble a little and take a wide step back, out of her arm's reach. "Alright! That's good, sorry about that." She says with a smile on her face and her eyes having returned to their normal color. I position myself with Ruby between us, wanting a physical body that Yang wouldn't hurt between us for my safety. "What? I didn't scare you too bad? Don't want to chase away Ruby's newest friend." I give her a simple thumbs up, making sure Ruby's between us. "So, what was that one girl like?"

"You mean the one who was yelling at me! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me!" While Ruby ranted about Weiss she failed to notice the white haired girl slowly creeping up behind her, causing me to step closer to Yang.

"Umm… Ruby?" I said, trying to warn the little redhead.

"Then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again!"

"Ruby, you miiight wanna stop." I said trying to make sure she doesn't go to far.

"I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"Ruby!" I say sharply, moving my eyes my eyes quickly from left to right trying to get her to stop her rant about the girl. When she finally realizes I'm silently signaling her face pales.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" She asked, her face still paling.

"Yep." I said simply.

"YOU TWO!" Weiss shouts causing Ruby to jump into Yang's arms with fright.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" She cries out clinging to Yang like a scared child.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Yang's face pales slightly at Weiss' statement.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded…" She says, finally believing us.

"Told you, look she's sorry for before it isn't necessary for you to keep yelling at her, you know?" Her eyes quickly turn to me, with a click of every step steps she takes, she glares fiercely at me.

"And you! You dare to speak to me after what happened! I'm the victim in this incident!"

"Yea, yea so you blew up a little, big deal! You just made it worse. Plus you were yelling at me because I ASKED what happened. That's why I blew up in your face, Ice Queen." I stare down at her, anger in both of our eyes quickly growing. Ruby stepped in between us trying to defuse the situation.

"Look I'm sorry-" Ruby tries to apologize, but Weiss quickly pulls out a small pamphlet and holds it in our faces. "What's this?" Weiss then begins to read what the paper said, of course it only confuses Ruby, while I simply tune it out. After several seconds she pulls it down and stares at us with her icy blue eyes.

"You really wanna start making things up to me? Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." She hands the small pamphlet to Ruby and turns her gaze to me. "And you pal, don't ever speak to me like that EVER again. You know what? Don't talk to me at all either."

"Like I want to speak to some spoiled brat." I said, totally pissing her off . "Do you plan on going around acting like that with everyone here?

"Didn't I just say to never talk to me again? Didn't your parents teach you to respect a lady or did they not care enough?" Something inside of me clenches at her statement. I can feel my anger slowly billowing up at this white haired girl. The next thing I knew, I grabbed her jacket,

"I don't know who my parents are, but I did learn to respect a lady, not some snow queen BITCH." I say, my words seeping with anger and venom. I roughly push her out of the way, not even bothering to look back at Ruby or Yang who were calling my name, or staying in the auditorium to listen to Professor Ozpin's words.

*back with Ruby and Yang* 3rd POV

"Ruby." Yang said.

"Yeah, Yang?" Her little sister replied.

"What did Imp mean by he didn't know who his parents are?" The blonde girl replied, worried about her sister's first friend.

"Oh," said a downcast Ruby, "He-he has amnesia, Yang."

"WHAT?!" yelled a shocked Yang, "Then what's he doing here?"

"Well, you see…" Ruby was thinking of how to explain her friend's being here, "All he knows is that he woke up in a forest two months ago, knowing nothing but his name. After he got out, he started travelling to find out who he is. Then he woke up with a letter in his pocket," Ruby explained what was written on said to say, Yang was shocked to the core,

"Well, whoever wrote that definitely didn't sugarcoat it, that's for sure."

"I know right?!" Ruby replied, "I'm afraid whoever wrote that will use him for their personal gain."

Yang wanted to calm down her little sister, "Well he seems tough and I bet that won't happen. What weapon does he use anyways? I didn't see one on him."

The redhead's eyes lit up, "OH YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN IT, YANG, HE USES A GUNLANCE!"

"A gunlance?" Yang sighs and then replies, "Okay, look sis, I know you weren't kidding about the whole exploding thing but a gunlance? Puh-lease, Ruby, that seems a bit far fetched."

"But I saw it! I was at least as tall as he was! It was gold and black with a blue tip! It was so AWESOME sis! I heard they're really hard to use! I can't wait to see him use that beauty!" Ruby said, reminiscing the weapon in all its glory, almost drooling from the excitement.

"Ruby," Yang said, "I know you want to see a gunlance, but I'm sorry. I'm not gonna believe it until I see it."

"UGH!" yelled an annoyed Ruby, "I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME!"

Yang then saw someone pacing in front of the fountain, "Hey, isn't that Imperious right there?" Ruby looked to see where Yang was looking,

"It is!" Ruby said, glad he seems… physically ok, "Imperious!"

They both ran to him

*Imperious* 1 POV

"WHY?! WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHYYYYYYYYY?! WHY DO I HAVE GOD DAMN AMNESIA?! DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?! ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHH!" I punched the ground, leaving me with a _*CRACK* _and it wasn't just the ground that cracked, it was also my fist. I swear loudly as I grab my hand with the one I didn't punch the ground with. The pain shoots through my arm with white hot pain causing me to swear even more. "DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT,DAMMIT, DAMMIT!" Cursing so loudly, I'm sure all of Beacon heard me.

"Imperious!" I looked to see Ruby and Yang running towards me.

"What?!" I shout my anger, still pouring out of me like a busted pipe. Of course once I realize who it is, I instantly regretted my outburst. I look away from them still holding my cracked fist. "Sorry, I just need to be alone."

"Imperious, are you alright?!" Ruby asks worried as she notices a small trickle of blood dripping from my fist. She quickly races over to inspect it, however the minute she touches my arm I flinch back. "Imperious?"

"I-I'm fine." I said, not wanting to worry my first friend.

"Like hell you are!" Yang says with anger and worry in her voice. She tries to grab my arm but again I step back. "Imp, let me see it NOW." She demands this time reaching for my arm and grabbing it roughly. Pain shoots up my arm, making me swear again. When I swore, my semblance activates, causing a small windstorm to begin and it got stronger by the second,

"Yang, you need to let go," I yelled, "NOW!" After that, Yang let go and the wind died down.

"What in Remnant was THAT?!" Ruby yelled. As I feel my anger subsiding I look to see the shocked expressions on both Ruby and Yang's faces. Without turning to look, I quickly run from them, using my wind to boost my speed to get myself away from them. I heard them calling my name, but I didn't stop till I thought I was at a good distance. After finally stopping I felt exhausted, I hunch over and take several deep breaths. Before I can stand up to see exactly where I am, I feel a large boot collide with my backside, sending me tumbling to the ground roughly.

"Oops! My bad, you just looked so perfect, I couldn't help it!" The sound of someone laughing caused me to turn around. Standing there was a large boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was completely covered in armor with a bird on his chestplate,. I stared at him, he was a lot taller than me, but still I was NOT in the mood for this crap.

"I'm in a very bad mood pal, so would you kindly FUCK OFF!" I prepare to stand up but feel his foot crashing down on my arm, the cracked one. Extreme pain courses through me as he applies weight to my arm causing me to cry out. I try to pry my arm from under the brute's foot in a vain attempt. As I do, he reaches for Longinus, which was under my trench coat now easily exposed now,

"Well, well, well. What's a wimp like you doing with a weapon like this?" He asks extending it to its full length.

"Get your Goddamn hands off my weapon NOW!" I shout, my anger rising as he swings it around. "I said get your damn hands off- AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHH!" He applies even more pressure to my arm, making it feel like he's about to break my entire arm.

"You know that wasn't a very nice thing to say, guess someone needs to teach you some manners." The bastard says, raising Longinus, the tip pointing down on me.

"You're right, someone does need to teach _you _some manners." Before me or the guy could react to the new voice, a tiny fist wrapped in a glove SLAMS into the jerk's jawline, sending him through the air! I managed to look to see a tiny girl, about maybe near Ruby's height, wearing athlete attire: plain white T-shirt with a cute cat on it, blue shorts that go to just above her knees, and a blue hair clip near her white cat ears that are amongst her short white hair. Additionally, a white cat tail pokes out from a hole in her shorts. To top off her look, she has golden white eyes, not unlike a certain other lady.. .

"Who are you?" I ask him now realizing what the blur of yellow was,

"You alright there?" She asked, her voice slightly void of emotion.

"I'll live." I say holding my arm still even as the pain subsides.

"Alright who the hell are you _Freak?" _He demands, his voice dripping venom as he addresses the girl as a freak. However it didn't seem to faze her in the slightest.

"As if I need to give my name to an asshat." The little cat girl said then look at me, "As for you, my name is Koneko Toujou. And as payment i require chocolate."

* * *

**Hareta Kuso: Yes yes I know I know this is a 2nd rewrite of this series but atm Shadow's busy. I won't take down his work but I've been wanting to work with my honorary brother here go ahead introduce yourself brother from another mother!**

**?: Time to make my entrance!**

**3 2 1**

**A person wearing Kingly armor with a T-Rex skull for a crown came in, while Godzilla's March played.**

**54Godamora: Hello, world of Fanfiction!**

**Hareta Kuso: Yep this is my honorary brother everyone the one who helped me through a lot of hardships and a dino/kaiju lover, 54Godamora. *whispers* Did I read the script right?**

**54Godamora: Script? What script?**

**Hareta Kuso: *holds up a piece of paper* you mailed it to me last night**

**54Godamora: Refresh my memory please. I almost have as bad of a memory issue as Impy; though my memories require a certain lock.**

**Hareta Kuso: Never mind. Anyways yes this is my new co-author, no i'm not ditching Shadow! I'm sure he's busy and wishes not to be bothered at the current moment**

**54Godamora: Alright then. . . .moving on**

**Hareta Kuso: anyways this will be a crossover of sorts but really only 2 characters from an anime called Highschool DxD. Koneko and 2 more who will be revealed next chapter.**

**54Godamora: Long story, not going into details. Speaking of which, tell them about our other project that involves DXD, if you so wish.**

****Hareta Kuso: You mean your Dino Dxd, with some very helpful work from BakuganMan (good choice in name by the way), and will be on my profile for… reasons. It's still 54's story just on my profile.****

**54Godamora: Yeah I've had this concept in my head for awhile now, and I've always wanted to deliver justice by killing the bad guys from there, especially a certain "phoenix". And yes, I said kill; prepare for some DXD villains to end getting cruel and unusual deaths. Though if my bro wants one to live, they'll live but not without being crippled.**

**Hareta Kuso: Depends on your weird (and I mean slightly weird) definition of "crippled"**

**54Godamora: Say Raynare for example. She'll get some battle damage from pocket knives during her debut scene at the park from the MC who is very paranoid and defensive, hence carrying a pair of stolen pocket knives. And also a bite mark from a normal set of human chompers because when fighting, use whatever you got, even your teeth.**

**Hareta Kuso: Let her heal up and redeem herself and you got a deal. Also I forgot to mention I'm about giving redemptions 70% of the time.**

**54Godamora: Does being made a member of Rias's peerage (despite not actually being a part of it) count as redemption?**

**Hareta Kuso: An honorary member?**

**54Godamora: Correct.**

**Hareta Kuso: Make sure she's loved and happy.**

**54Godamora: My MC will have a guest room she can bunk in. She'll also be his housemaid as punishment.**

**Hareta Kuso: oh boy. Sure.**

**54Godamora: We are getting off track.**

**Hareta Kuso: When don't we?**

**54Godamora: Fair enough.**

**Hareta Kuso: Anyways when I was revealing some things about Imperious to my brother he mainly called me crazy for his backstory.**

**54Godamora: You have my least favorite RWBY Villain as his mom!**

**Hareta Kuso: and another for his aunt.**

**54Godamora: eh, she's the least hated to me. For a reason-**

**Hareta Kuso: *holds your RWBY merch* continue and these go. Don't spoil the surprise.**

**54Godamora: . . . Shutting up.**

**Hareta Kuso: Anyways Imp is gonna get soooooo tortured in this series. Mostly mentally. Get used to seeing that.**

**54Godamora: Which means that I'll need to be held back from preventing the characters from lashing out and having a certain loli powerhouse from punching them into the sun.**

**Hareta Kuso: it's mostly mentally dude not physically.**

**54Godamora: Oh right because of another plot point that I can't bring up.**

**Hareta: well it's gonna happen pretty early my guy.**

**54Godamora: We are dragging this out, time to close up this AN.**

**Hareta: Ok ok cya soon readers. Be sure to check out my bro's stories.**

**54Godamora: Which are stuck in development heck until College is over.**

**Hareta: WAIT BEFORE WE FORGET WE DON'T OWN RWBY!**

**Brothers: Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2 Initiation

**Chapter 2 The Initiation**

***Plaza, Imp POV***

I look at the cat faunus who said her name was Koneko Toujou. She sure was strong I'll give her that, that jerk seemed disoriented even with the aura healing him!

"I'm only going to repeat myself once: my payment is chocolate. Got any?" She stated, voice still monotone but with a slight raise in pitch. She was clearly serious about her statement. It took me a second to register then I realized what she meant,

"Uh no but I do have some money. I could buy some." She sighs obviously slightly peeved,

"Close enough. You got a week to repay me. If I have to save you more than once, more than one piece. You save me, you get half of what you buy. Deal?" She held a hand out. I sigh and hold out my non-broken arm,

"Deal." Of course my broken arm hanging limp draws her attention. "Unfortunately, I can't fix your arm but I know someone who can." She said, still; monotone but with a bit more concern in her voice, very minute amount of it. I feel some slight worry but I remembered initiation is tomorrow.

"Fine. Would this double my payment?" I ask, knowing I have no choice.

She shook her head. "It's part of me saving you so I won't add it to the payment."

Of course we forgot one small detail. . . . "Hey! What am I, your third wheel?! You forgot about the guy who broke your arm?!" The single brain cell organism yelled. Koneko looks at him,

"Sorry who are you again?" She asked, clearly not caring to remember she punched his jawline. I was tempted to laugh but then that jerk got up. "One moment please." She rushed up to said jerk and punched him square between his legs! I cringe making a mental note not to piss the little lady off! I better hold up my payment! I hear the jerk cry out in pain, his voice going up in a very high pitch, like an opera singer. I'll admit it, even I felt sorry for him. Mostly as a fellow male. He fell unconscious and after that Koneko walked over to me and inspects my broken arm. I cringed as she inspected.

"Imperious!" I heard Yang & Ruby call out my name. I forgot they are looking for me. Then I remembered how I ran off from them.

"_**Oh crap!"**_ I mentally thought. I looked behind me to see a familiar red haired girl tackle me to the ground. I scream in pain, mostly my broken arm taking more damage. Ruby got up, worried for me.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I was just so worried!" She said, deeply concerned for my well-being. "I-I-It's just you suddenly took off after Yang tried to look at your hand and I-" I pet her with my non-broken arm,

"Hey it's fine." I reassured her, "I just needed to cool off. My emotions get to me." I saw Yang walking up to me, "_**Oh no!"**_ She grabbed me by my trench coat, her lilac eyes red again!

"I try to help you, and you respond by angrily running off?! What the Dust, dude?!" She yelled angrily. I'm so dead. Koneko helped me by grabbing Yang's fist and was surprisingly able to open it with ease! I fell to the ground.

"I would advise against doing anything right now, his arm's not in the best of conditions." She exclaims, pointing at my arm.

They both gasped. "Who did this to you?!" Ruby yelled, even more concerned than before. Koneko pointed at the unconscious A-hole lying on the ground, clutching his babymakers.

"That one." She explains, her voice void of emotion again, "I knocked him out though."

"Little lady, I have no idea who you are but since you helped Impy out, you get a free pass." Yang said, confident. Though she was internally shocked that the little faunus was stronger than her! Koneko looks at Yang as if sizing her up. I noticed something weird in her eye when she got to her…..assets. Is she jealous of Yang's size? I better not say anything if I know what's good for me. Let's hope Yang doesn't notice. I saw a look in Yang's eyes… oh no.

"What? What are you staring at?" Yang stated, a little put off with the look Koneko was giving her. I saw Koneko clench her fist then looks at me,

"I'll get my friend over here." She brings out her scroll. Yang looks at me and I shrug for a reply.

"Her name is Koneko, she can hit hard, and she's got a sweet tooth. All I know."

"How hard exactly cause she was able to pry my hand open!" Yang asked, a little loudly. Ruby nods,

"Yea Yang's one of the strongest people I know!"

"Considering she was able to knock a guy out with only two punches. . ." I said the sole example that I currently know. They both looked at the unconscious dick still clutching his babymakers, aura doing all it can.

"She's on her way." Koneko said, still monotone voice. She must mean her friend.

"How long are we gonna be waiting for?" I ask, worried about my arm. She held up a hand and counted down from 3 2 1. We heard a flapping sound, like that of a large bird and look up to see a shadow. I had to cover my eyes cause of the sun. The shadow was not of a Nevermore but a person with wings. Must be another Faunus.

They landed and I got a good look at her friend. I see a girl with very violet eyes, her hair's chestnut colored with very long twin tails. It seems slightly longer then Yang's. Her attire is primarily white and blue, with some yellow and black. She has a priestess style hat with a coat that covers much of her body that goes down to her legs, with scrunched up socks that go up to her thighs, and her white hiking boots have black soles on the bottom. Most notable trait however, is the pair of large white wings on her back, making her look like an Angel.. "WHERE'S THE PERSON THAT NEEDS HEALING?!" She yelled, slightly excited for this. We all cover our ears, taken aback by her very bubbly response. "Well?!" Koneko jabbed a thumb at me. I gulp,

"U-Uh… hi…. My arm was bro-" Suddenly she's right in front of me. I was shocked, needless to say, I almost fell on my back. '_**No concept of personal space, I see.**_'

"HI!" She said, chipper. She then noticed my broken arm. She got closer inspecting it, "Scale of 1-10 when I do this." She lightly pokes it with her index finger and I hissed gently clutching it, "That's odd. Your aura should've protected your….. You don't have much aura do you?" I looked down, ashamed and shake my head. I saw Yang scratch the back of her head,

"Guess that means you're a hit and run kinda guy huh?" She asked, trying to be sensitive about the subject. I nod.

"Well depending on the situation." I said, looking up, "I don't like abandoning people if they need help." Ruby nodded, smiling.

"I say this is a 5 then." She stated, like she was a nurse at a hospital. She looks really used to this… I wonder why, "Ok find something to bite down on. This won't be…. What's the word again?" She pondered, putting a finger on her chin.

"Painless is the word, Irina." Koneko explained, deadpanned. Irina nods,

"Yeah that's the word!" She looks at me, "Got something to bite on?" I heard Yang groaning, as she got on one knee and removed her purple scarf.

"You better wash this good before returning it to me Imp." She said, throwing the scarf on my lap, "I'm helping you because you're my baby sister's friend." I nod,

"Thanks Yang." I took a deep breath and bite down on the scarf,

"Alright I'm gonna start in 3….." I saw Yang and Ruby look, "2…." I heard Koneko sigh, "1!" Suddenly, I felt a searing pain coursing through my entire arm! I scream in agony as it burns, like I accidentally stuck my arm on a hot oven burner. "Hang in there! We just got done with the first part!" This girl makes it sound so easy! You try dealing with this pain! "Almost there!" I scream into the scarf. "Aaaaaaaaaand done!" She got up wiping sweat from her brow, "Try moving it." I was nervous to do so, but I listened and… hey it's good as new! Ruby jumped for joy at the sight of this… would it be called a miracle?

"How did you do that?" I ask, curious. The chestnut haired girl giggles, winking,

"It's my little semblance. Neat, huh?" She exclaims, giving a thumbs up, "Problem is i can only use it 5 times a day. I made an exception for you since the initiation is tomorrow. We don't know what's in store so best not go through it with a broken arm right?" She said, cheerful. Yang smirks.

"So Irina, right? Your Semblance is that you can heal people but only 5 times a day? Seems you have to prioritize it a lot." Yang said, understanding how it works to a degree.

"That's a fact. I had to test this out back at home. My father can be a HUUUGE klutz." Irina said, laughing a little bit.

"How much of a klutz is he?" Ruby asked. Irina blushed a little bit,

"Uh ... rather not say." She said sheepishly, "Oh look at the time!" She then took off flying, literally. We look at the sky to see that it really was getting late,

"Oh boy where do we go?" I asked, getting up from the ground. Yang sighs,

"Luckily sis and I stayed long enough to know we have to head out to the ballroom for the night." She then saw my weapon across the plaza. I forgot about Longinus and ran to pick it up, "Wait Imp what the dust is that?" I hold it out,

"My weapon. A gunlance." I said simply. Ruby jabs a finger at Yang,

"I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU IMPERIOUS HAD A GUNLANCE! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!" She yells with a confident and cocky look of _I told you so! _ Yang sighs in defeat.

"Ok ok fine, I believe you Ruby." Yang said, admitting she was wrong. Then she had a look on her face, "You hoping to impress that bow wearing chick with your weapon Imp?" I blushed immensely, pretty sure my face is turning redder than Ruby's cloak. Then she clasped her hands together, "_Oh Imp my knight in shining armor, thanks ever so much for saving me! Let's kiss!_" She started laughing as I felt my face burn with embarrassment.

"Yang, I don't think that was very nice!" Ruby scolded Yang in my defense, which I'm grateful for.

"Ok ok, let's go to the ballroom, unless you two would rather sleep on the ground." I said trying to wrap this up. But then my stomach started growling, "Uh….."

"Yeah I could use some food myself." Yang said, her stomach growling as well. Then Ruby's went off. "Guess we could all use a bite. How about you, Kone- WHERE IS SHE?!" We look around to see sure enough the cat faunus is gone! "Guess we'll just go on without her?"

***Dining Hall, Imp POV***

After I washed Yang's scarf and returned it, I grab what was left and put it on my plate. It wasn't much: only a sandwich, apple, and juice. But it is better than eating nothing. Yang and Ruby for the same. We all started eating when we heard someone going on a small rant.

"Why is there a lack of ramen?!" I heard the person ranting, a girl from the sounds of it. "I mean, is it really that hard?!" I look behind me and saw a girl.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked, politely. She turned around and I noticed her very white hair, her aqua colored eyes and seems to have a slim figure like Weiss but more developed in the chest. She seems to be wearing a white work-out shirt that shows off her chest and well-developed arms, with a keyhole shaped like a shield, light blue fingerless gloves, a white combat skirt, and black work shoes. "My friends and I were wondering if you could please stop ranting?" She noticed me. I gulp, getting ready to probably be yelled at or to have food thrown at m- , she immediately stood upright, "_**Oh boy here we go!"**_

"What do you think you are doing, boy?" She demands, arrogant but not "evil" arrogance, unlike a certain other white haired girl. She looked at Ruby and Yang and it seems like something inside her snapped, "Let me guess, this rude boy seduced you two and you're eating with him against your will?" WAIT WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY?! I heard a slam on the table I'm sitting at and look behind me to see…. IS YANG'S HAIR ON FIRE?! I saw Ruby duck under the table and dragged me along,

"LIKE HELL HE IS! HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH A WILD ACCUSATION?!" She yelled, very angry, red eyes glowing and her flaming hair flickering. I glanced at Ruby and she motioned, _Wait till the fire dies down!_ Frantically. Seeing how she's known Yang longer I listened,

"Well why else would you be with a rude boy like him!?" I heard the other girl argue back,

"Rossweisse, what are you doing?!" I froze as I loathingly recognized that voice. Weiss… I got up the table to see Weiss. Great…. Just great. Well now I know what the girls name is as she looked back at Weiss.

"Cousin Weiss, perhaps you can help me find some ramen and teach this man some manners to this degenerate?" The lady, named Rossweisse, Weiss's cousin apparently said, pointing at me. Weiss looks at me, and crossed her arms. I gulp,

"Ms. Schnee, this is all a big understanding. I would never go as far to do something so scandalous. I mean, Ruby is only a friend and Yang is a tease. Plus, Yang almost tried to kill me for thinking I was fantasizing about Ruby." I try to clarify, pointing at the blonde whose hair is still on fire. Rossweisse glared at me until Weiss held an arm out in front of her,

"Let me guess… bribery to date you and against your will?" She asked, as if she's been through this before. I nod. "Rossweisse, I thought your mother talked with you about that habit of yours." Weiss said, crossing her arms and looking at her cousin. Rossweisse lightly blushed, ashamed of her bad habit.

"I'm sorry cousin but after what happened. . ." Weiss puts a hand on her mouth,

"What's this, 'what happened?' " She looks at Ruby, who just got out from under the table, "Could you clarify? I feel like my cousin might make something up." Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just as lost as you are." Yang growled,

"I'll tell you!" She exclaims loudly, "We were trying to eat and she wouldn't stop ranting about ramen!" She jabbed a finger at Rossweisse, who was slightly blushing now. Weiss simply sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry, she often get this way when she's hungry." Weiss apologized for her cousin's actions. Then she looked at me, "As for you… I'm…..sorry." I froze, not expecting an apology from her. But for what? "I… shouldn't have insulted your parents like that. My parents aren't exactly good role models themselves, mainly my father and… I guess I took it out on you. So I'm sorry." Weiss apologized for her actions which shocked me to say the least.

"Well then I should apologize for calling you a bitch." I said, now thinking about how I acted in the auditorium. "I said stuff I didn't mean either." Rossweisse was startled by this turn of events. She's a stuttering mess before she storms out angrily.

"Oh don't mind her." Weiss shrugged her cousin's actions off, "Give her 10 minutes and she'll be fine." She left, her heels clicking on the way out. I look at Yang, her hair starting to burn out and she was breathing heavily. I gulp and decided to talk,

"Uh… let's eat." I nervously spoke, "Big day tomorrow right?" Ruby frantically nods,

"Please Yang?" She was begging, hoping to calm her older sister. Yang sighs,

"Sure." Ruby and I smile and we ate our food quietly.

***Ballroom, Imp POV***

I was setting up my sleeping bag next to Yang and Ruby, wearing my green T-shirt, and some red pajama pants. Yang was wearing even less this time. An orange tank-top with the same emblem she had on the front and shorts. Meanwhile Ruby was wearing a black tank-top with a heart shaped beowulf on the front and long white pants with pink roses everywhere, topped off with a sleeping mask with the eyes of a beowulf on it. I sigh as I get ready to go to sleep.

"It's like a big slumber party." Yang happily says as she plops onto her sleeping bag. Huh… when she puts it like that I guess she's kinda right. Ruby was casually writing on a piece of paper. A letter perhaps?

"Not sure dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said, as if she didn't really care, her attention focused on the letter. Yang was eyeing the crowd,

"I know I do." She purred. Oh brother. I saw Jaune. Well… I did ditch him at the ceremony. I might as well apolo… wait… is he wearing footie pajamas?! Isn't he 17? As Yang and Ruby talked with her, I looked around to see if I could find Koneko and Irina anywhere and saw….. her! The beautiful bow wearing girl! She's wearing a black kimono with a white obi around her waist, making her that much more attractive! I can feel my heart racing just looking at her as she sat next to a few candles while reading a book. Should I talk to her? But what would I say!? As I continue contemplating my decision, I was unaware Yang was watching me. She seemed to have an idea as she kept looking at me and Blake and smirked. A smirk I so happened to noticed and felt a bit of dread. Suddenly she was behind me and gave me a huge shove!

"What are you doing?!" I yell-whisper, scared. I fell on my face, "Ow…"

"Um….. are you alright?" I froze. The black-haired beaut was speaking to me! I quickly get up,

"Fine am I." I shook my head, "I-I mean I'm fine!" I mentally smack myself for messing up already! I gulp, but she didn't seem to care.

"You sure? You seem. . . nervous." She pointed out with a blank expression. I gulp and nodded my head furiously,

"I'm good!" I said, trying to calm myself down,

"Ok then." She goes back to reading her book. I look and decided to try again,

"So… uh…. What're you reading?" She looks at me and blinks,

"Huh? You are interested in what I'm reading?" She questioned, minorly stunned. I nod,

"I read a few books with people I've stayed with for 2 months." I say, beginning to calm down.

"Neat. Anyway, this book is called A Man with Two Souls. Each are fighting for control of one body. It's rather dark, a stark contrast to what I normally read." She explained. Actually… that sounds cool,

"That sounds awesome!" I said, smiling, "Most of the books I read were about weapons and forging… the people I stayed with run a business."

"Hmm. Thanks for the compliment, Mr. . . ." She never got my name. I swallow a little bit,

"Imperious." I say clearly. She nods,

"Blake Belladonna. Wait, no last name?" She said her name and asked, curious. Oh great, I'm gonna have to tell her already, huh? I rub my head,

"Yea I uh…. Can't remember anything else… past the 2 months…" I look down.

Her eyes widened. She set her book down, stood up, and puts a hand on my shoulder. "That's sad. Do you have any clues about what happened prior to those two months?" I shook my head,

"No, but I'm assuming someone here knows me cause I got a letter." I explained.

"Show me." She asked. I blush a little bit,

"I uh… left it in the locker." I rub my head again. Blake smiled,

"Tell you what: maybe I can help you regain your memories. Once I read the letter, I can get started. I'm a sucker for a good mystery." She said, confident in herself. I blush slightly,

"_**Oh my god she's so kind!"**_ I mentally thought as I looked at her pretty amber eyes. I noticed her bow on her head. She's still wearing it now? It still makes her look cute! I would have said that to her but what would she-

"Hellooooo~" I look behind me to see Yang pushing Ruby towards me and Blake,

"_**DAMN IT YANG I WAS FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE!"**_

"I believe you two may know each other." Yang said, thinking Ruby & Blake know each other. I look back at Blake and saw her go back to her void expression. I missed my chance! Blake blinks,

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" She asked, her voice back to no emotion as well. I start to move away, depressed as normal until Yang roughly grabbed my shoulder,

"You ain't going anywhere mister." Yang said.

"_**Yang I'm not sure if I should thank you or curse you!**_" I mentally yelled. I looked at Ruby who was talking to Blake. "_**Well at least I was able to make small talk." **_Yang walks over to Ruby,

"Oh I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang commends her sister, holding her in a non- crushing bear hug. Ruby wasn't having it,

"Cut it out!" And to my surprise Ruby threw a punch! Both somehow formed a dust cloud as they had a sister fight. Suddenly one of their hands grabbed my shirt and dragged me in! Blake sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes.

"Will you guys cut it out!?"Is that Weiss? "Some of us are trying to sleep!" And her cousin?! I managed to stand up after Ruby and Yang stopped fighting and looked at the white haired girls. Weiss wore a white/icy blue nightgown and her hair was down to the middle of her back. She also a white night cap on her forehead. Rossweisse wore a white leotard that hugged her body but thankfully, wasn't see through. I sigh,

"Sorry about that Weiss. I'll go back to bed.' I gave her a small smile. Weiss nodded. "And no Rossweisse, I didn't start the fight. Ruby and Yang did." Both sisters look away, whistling innocently. Weiss groans,

"I'll accept the apology. Now can we please to go sleep?!" She said, obviously agitated that her beauty sleep was interrupted. We all nodded and suddenly the room went dark. Blake had blown the candles out her candelabra. I couldn't find my way back and I fell on someone!

"Sorry!" I whispered, hoping I didn't wake whoever I fell on up. I heard some light femining giggling,

"It's alright, Imperious." I froze. Did I just fall on top of Blake?!

"Blake, I'm so sorry! I can't see where I'm going!" I tried to get up but something stopped me. Blake had intertwined her legs with mine! I blushed fiercely, unable to move!

"You are fine. You can sleep right here. I won't mind one bit." She said, perfectly fine.

***Blake POV***

Unaware to Imperious, I had a slight blush on my face. '_**This is like something out of my romance novels come alive!' **_I already meet this guy, become friends with him, and now he's on top of me! A little too fast for my taste but my private pervert side slipped out with my action of intertwining my legs with his, and my voice by telling him that he could sleep on me. '_**Though I should tell him to not do anything to me in my sleep. . . .'**_ Then again he seems like an innocent enough person. Plus it's only for one night.

***Imp POV***

I gulp, "If you say so Blake." I said, my voice clearly shaking. "_**Ok mental note don't do anything or I'M DEAD MEAT!"**_ I try to get as comfortable as I could without touching Blake. I managed to find a way and fell asleep for the night. As I started to slumber, I heard Blake's soft voice,

"Good night Imperious." I smiled, "Good night, Blake." I sleep with my head on her right shoulder. I feel happy about myself for once in a long time.

The following morning, I awoke and saw that last night was no dream! I was on top of Blake! Thankfully, my hands wasn't on her chest, but around her back. Additionally, she had her arms around my back and our legs were still intertwined. She looks so peaceful asleep. I smile softly, daydreaming again about me and her. Of course I can't daydream for too long since we have a big day today.

First, I move my arms off her back and then try and get her arms off of mine but she's got a tight grip around me. She moaned in her sleep, her peaceful smile not going away. She mumbled something in her sleep,

"Imperious, no matter what, I'll always take care of you." She subconsciously rubs my back with her hands. I blush hard. She's dreaming about me?! But why me?! She barely knows me! She then begins to stir and wake up. I want to watch her wake up but would that look creepy? Too late! Her eyes fluttered awake and she sees me on top of her. She smiled, "Good morning, Imperious." She said softly. I blushed,

"G-Good morning, Blake." I stuttered, not believing she's this close to me. "So…. today's initiation." Blake nods,

"Yeah. I'll let you go so we can get up and prepare for the day." She removes her arms from my back and unwinds her legs around mine. This allows me to get up off of her. I must still be blushing because I felt my cheeks burning. I went to the locker room to get my clothes and get ready to eat breakfast. Ruby and Yang was there too. I gulp, hoping Yang doesn't notice my very close interaction with Blake.

"Morning Imp." Yang waved. I waved back.

"Morning Yang." I replied back, still hoping she didn't notice. Oh, who am I kidding it was mostly dark at the time it happened. Blake had already gathered her stuff, but before she left to prepare, she turns to me, give me a peace sign, and says,

"See you later, Imperious. And good luck." She left. I couldn't help but smile at the encouragement Blake is giving me.

'_**I made a lot of progress getting on Blake's good side. Let's hope I get a chance. . .'**_ I thought to myself as I put on my trench coat. "Yang, Ruby ready to eat?" Ruby nods,

"YES!" I laughed and we went to the dining hall.

***Dining Hall, Imp POV***

Yang, Ruby and I were eating our breakfast together with Yang being goofy. As in gets on top of the table and acts like a goofy hero. Not gonna lie, I laughed a bit watching her go all out on this as did Ruby. As the three of us, I also look around to see Irina and Koneko sitting not far away, Weiss & her cousin at another table.

However, main lady I'm looking for is of course Blake. She's nowhere to be seen. I'm kind of saddened by this, but maybe she wants to be alone right now. That and the two of us did spend an entire night cuddling on accident. I managed to finish eating sooner than expected so I decided to do some quick maintenance on Longinus while I still have the time in the locker room.

***Locker room, Imp POV***

As I do maintenance on Longinus, I notice people gawking at my weapon, whispering and murmuring amongst themselves. I wonder why they keep looking at my weapon. I see a girl and a boy walk by. The boy had black hair tied into a ponytail, with a magenta streak on the left side of his head. He seems to wear a dark green long sleeved tailcoat with black and gold trimmings, along with pink cuffs. He also had light-tan pants with black shoes. The girl has clothing that is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes.

She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on its back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She has a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt. She wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby said, confused by them. I wave at Ruby. She waved back. Yang turned to look at Ruby,

"Oh who knows?" She dismissed them, "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning." I have to agree with that actually. Ruby seems a lot happier today.

"Yep, no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I'm going to let my sweetheart doing all the work for me." She said, cradling her weapon. Crescent Rose, and cooed as she nuzzled it. Honestly, her weapon obsession is starting to creep me out a little. Yang crossed her arms,

"Well remember Ruby." She said in a motherly tone of voice, "You're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." I nod, agreeing with what Yang said.

Ruby sighs in frustration, "You sound like Dad!" She shoves her weapon into her locker, "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" She stated admently, crossing her arms. I covered my mouth and began to laugh so hard, which just caught her attention. She lets out an indigent scoff and does a cute pout/glare at my direction, like '_excuse me?' _I feel like I'm about to get a scolding here, "Why are you laughing?!"

"That's not what she meant Ruby." I explained, hoping to get Yang's point across, "She means that wherever you fight you may have to work with other people. It's inevitable." Yang nods,

"What about when we form teams?" She added. Oh man I haven't thought about that. I wonder if I'll be on the same team as Blake. I slightly blushed at the thought. Ruby looked away,

"Oh I don't know I… I'll just be on your team or something…" Does she really not like to be around other people that much? Yang moved her long golden locks down her right side and stroked it with a brush from- where did she pull it from?

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" She suggested. Ruby got closer to Yang and jabs a finger at her face,

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not with to be on the same team as me?" Ruby stated, accusingingly. Uh oh. Sister fight. I should keep my mouth shut.

"W-What? No! Of course I do! I just thought. . . you should break out of your shell!" She exclaimed. Ruby turned and looked at me,

"What about you Imperious?!" She yelled slightly. "Would you want to be on the same team as me?!" I sigh and slightly ruffled her hair,

"I would like that Ruby, but it depends on how they determine teams." She sighs, clearly annoyed, "Sorry but we just don't know how they're going to pair us up." I saw Jaune walk by,

"There's no way I put my weapon in locker 636 yesterday, I would have remembered to count that high. Oh why does this have to happen today?" He muttered. I'm not sure if he has bad luck or not.

***3rd person***

Jaune was unaware he passed by both Weiss and another girl.

As a top, she wears a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, she has an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She also wears a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there is a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she wears a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Unlike the rest of the ladies, she wears armor. She has elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots as well as a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She is also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with her weapon atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

***Weiss POV* **

As I load up Myrternastar with Dust, my locker just so happens to be next to a very famous individual, Pyrrha Nikos. Thankfully, my cousin is nowhere to be found, so now's my chance to make some small talk with her. "So Pyrrha, have you given any thought on whose team you'd like to be on?" I asked, ever so casually, trying not to give away my intentions. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual, such as yourself."

She gives it a thought, "Hmm, not sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." She stated, certain with herself. This might be my chance,

"Well, I was thinking we could be on a team together." I suggested to her. She smiled,

"That sounds grand!" YES!

"Great!" I said, happily, "_**This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! Me, Pyrrha, and Imperious! Wait… Imperious!? Why is he in on this?! Just because he has gorgeous red hair, a cute smile and- Wait?! Why am I thinking about him like that?! I mean sure that I think we could make a cute couple- there I go doing it again! What is wrong with me?!'**_

"You know what else is great?" I snapped out of my thoughts hearing that bothersome voice. I look behind me to see that annoying blonde, "Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Oh great…

"Oh great you again?!" I lightly yell, annoyed with him. To my surprise, Pyrrha pops up behind him,

"Nice to meet you Jaune!" Wait, what is she doing!? Talking to this idiot!

"Yeah, whatever." He then shoved her aside, like she wasn't even there! The nerve of him! "So Weiss, couldn't help but hear your fondness of me the other day." Oh brother…

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! I swear if my cousin were here, she would tear you a new one! Literally!" I pointed an angry figure at him, jabbing him in his chest armor. Hopefully, this gets my point across!

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" He said, still trying to act like a flirt. Pyrrha pops up again, why is she trying to talk to this doof!?

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students, so-"

Jaune approaches Pyrrha, even more "confident". "You don't say. Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Jaune you are no romantic! Time for some intervention! I decided to break this up.

First, I put a glyph under his feet and move him to a locker and then I secretly used another to open up a locker door on the doof's face with a lot of force.

"Hmpf!" With a smug look and my eyes darting away from him, I confidently walk away.

***3rd POV***

Jaune's eyes are a bunch of spirals and he was going to fall but Pyrrha caught him. "I'm sorry that we didn't get to know each other well. Perhaps later in the day, then. See you later Jaune." She sets him on a bench, pats him on the head, and then left. Only to see something very interesting.

***Pyrrha POV***

I couldn't believe my eyes. I see this red haired boy wielding the most dangerous weapon ever created! A gunlance! I approach him, very intrigued on how he could use it. "Excuse me?" He looked in my direction.

"Oh hello." He said, very politely. "May I help you?" He seems like a kind boy,

"Yes. . . Could you tell me how you are capable of using the most dangerous weapon ever made?!" I lightly shouted, albeit not in as angry as a certain white-haired lady. . . He seems slightly taken back due to my sudden shout,

"Uh… I'm not sure I just can. I also added to where I can change it modes." He seems to be honest but…

"I just can?!" I lightly shout again, "That's all you can say?!" He jumped a bit,

"I swear that's the truth!" I'm not sure why but this is starting to annoy me. But then I remembered he said something about modes,

"What did you mean by modes?" I asked, not curious again. He lifts up the gunlance to show a few buttons on the trigger of the gunlance.

"I can change it to a normal sword, an arm cannon, a great sword, and a giant shotgun basically. I figured a gunlance won't always be a good idea to use in certain situations." I smirked,

"That's quite a lot of weapon shapes. . . you overcompensating for something?" His silver eyes looked away,

"I… can't exactly take a lot of hits."

"So you are a glass cannon then." I assumed. He nods, looking like he doesn't exactly want to talk about it. Suddenly, a red haired girl stood in front of me,

"Could you please stop? It's hard on him like this!" I look behind and indeed he did seem a little down.

"Oh… sorry." He looked up,

"It's fine, Ruby." I pat her head. She smiled,

"It's ok. Happy to help you out."

Intercom goes off and Professor Glynda's voice rings out,

"Attention: would all first year students head for the Beacon Cliffs?" She said. She repeated.

"Well that's our cue. See you later." I waved and then left.

***Beacon Cliff, Imp POV***

Yang, Jaune, Ruby, and I walked over to the cliff and saw a few pads. I got on one since everyone else was standing on one already. I stood between Ruby and Jaune. I saw Professor Ozpin and Professor Glynda walk up.

"For years." Ozpin started talking. "You have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." As he says that, I noticed that he might be looking in my direction. Why is that? I see Glynda ready to talk so I make sure to listen,

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams"." She pushed her glasses up, "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." Whoa, already huh? I heard Ruby groaning at this statement. Ozpin nods,

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Sounds reasonable. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well." Ok so far me that's Ruby Yang and Jaune. Koneko and Irina are also ones I can definitely bear to be with. I heard Ruby groan even more. Does this really upset her that much? " That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partners for the next four years."

"What?!" Ruby yelled, shocked. I might have to agree with her on that! I look down to see the jerk who broke my arm in the line of people. I really hope I don't make eye contact with him! I wouldn't be able to handle a day! I'm hoping for Koneko or Irina at the very least! Or Jaune! Anyone I know whom I can trust! Ozpin seemed to have not heard Ruby's shock or just decided to dismiss it as he continues,

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way." Grimm, obviously. "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die." Great… great speech there professor. I heard Jaune laughing nervously. I gave him a thumbs up,

"You'll do great man." I try to reassure him. I think I saw a small smile on his face. I look at Ozpin to see him still talking,

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." So basically we're all on our own. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" I saw Jaune raise his hand only to be ignored. "Good. Now take your positions."

"Uh sir...I have a question." I heard Jaun ask as I heard something and look to see Weiss flying through the air. These must be launch pads. "So this landing strategy thing…. Uh what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Dude, if you were to just look to your left, you would clearly see how we're gonna be getting in the forest. I saw Koneko, Irina, and Rossweisse flying through the air too.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin doesn't seem to sugarcoat things much, does he? Jaune still seemed confused,

"Oh, uh, I see…" Dude, how are you not seeing the students being launched off the cliff?! "So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune, if they really were giving us parachutes, don't you think they would have given each of us one by now? I saw Ozpin drink his coffee as I ge a small feeling of excitement in my body.

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy"." Jaune seemed even more nervous now,

"Uh-huh, yeah." I look to see Yang wink at me and Ruby before putting on sunglasses, where did she keep those? Then she launched, Ruby giving me a smile right before she launched off as well. I took a deep breath as I get ready. Then I was launched through the air,

"YAAAAHOOOOOOO!"

***Ozpin POV***

I look as Imperious launched through the air, "Imperious , be careful. This is one promise I hope not to break." "**I**_**f anything were to happen to you out there, I won't hesitate to intervene.''**_

***Emerald Forest, 3rd POV***

Everyone has their own way of making a landing: some are classy, like Weiss using a glyph, some are flashy, like Ruby using her gun to slow her down, Yang using her Shotgun-Gauntlets to free fall, and some are simple like Ren using StormFlower to slide down a tree. Imperious used his semblance to descend.

***Pyrrha POV***

I soared through the air using my shield to break through a few trees and I landed on a tree branch. I have my weapon change to its rifle mode and checked to see if there was any Grimm nearby. I see Jaune falling. I can't let him fall! I have my weapon change to its spear mode and took careful aim. Then I threw it. I can barely hear a THUNK! I hope I made my mark,

"Thank you!" I can hear him. I made my mark.

"I'm sorry!" I waved.

***Ruby POV***

I manage to land on the ground and take off running. '_**Gotta find Yang or Imperious! Gotta find Yang or Imperious, gotta find Yang or Imperious, gotta find…**_ "Yang! Imperious! Yaaaang!" I call out. '_**Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find them? What if someone finds them first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh!" **_I shake my head, "_**Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Imperious, Koneko, Irina, Rossweisse, aaaand…"**_ I look up to see Weiss. We made eye contact. Well… I guess it's someone I know? But then she walks away from me! "Wait where are you going?!" I call out. I sigh and kick the ground, "We're supposed to be teammates. . ."

***Weiss POV***

There is no way I'm going to be partners with that insufferable girl! I'd rather go partner up with my cousin! Why couldn't I have found Pyrrha or Imperious?! There he is again! Why can't I get him out of my head?! My thoughts were interrupted by some weird noises. I look up to see that doof Jaune stuck in a tree. He saw me and gave me a small wave… NOPE! I walked back and grabbed Ruby by her cloak, "By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" She yelled, happily.

***Jaune POV***

"Wait! Who's going to get me down from here!?" Unbelievable! First, I end up falling to my death, getting impaled to a tree by Pyrrha's spear and stuck here, and just when I thought that Snow Angel would be my partner and help me out, she leaves me for Ruby! Can my life get any worse!?

"Jaune? Do you need a hand?" I look down and see Pyrrha looking up at me. I sighed in mild annoyance,

"Ha ha, very funny." I look away at her but then look back and smile at her, and she smiles back. Looks like my luck has changed for the better. . .

***Imp POV***

I used my semblance to go a little farther before landing. Hopefully I can find a partner. Just anyone but that asshole. I start walking along keeping an eye out for any Grimm but so far nothing. I heard some rustling and got my weapon ready just in case it's a Grimm. Rather than it being a Grimm, it was Koneko. I sigh in relief, since I didn't attack first before checking. That would not have ended well. "Hey Koneko." She looked in my direction and made eye contact.

"Guess this means we are partners now." She said still, monotone. Jeez, isn't she a ray of sunshine? Well it's still better than that asshole.

"Shall we get going?" She nods and points.

"That way." Before we both could continue, her ears twitched and she heard more rustling along with the tapping of claws on ground. She covered my mouth and looked at me, "Quiet. It could be anything." I nod. There was more rustling and we heard bird-like chirps that sounded like a hawk but vaguely reptilian. I kept a tight grip on my weapon, ready to fight. Out of the brush came what looked like 1 meter tall, 2 meter long birds of prey: decked out in classic white feathers rather than bony armor but they do have traits not like birds: a long tail, black scaly feet with the second toe off the ground and sharp, and the long, thin head was like a bird but when they opened their mouths, revealing short, sharp teeth. Koneko cracks her knuckles, not scared at all. I like that. Calm-headed. "Dromators. Fast but can't take the pain. Don't let them swarm you. They are smart enough to pick up sharp sticks and stones and actually use them as weapons. Worst of all, they have a toxic bite that will kill you in 20 hours without the proper treatment." I nod, making sure to calm down. However, the bird-like Grimm seem to be more focused on me than her. In fact, they are hissing and cawing at me.

"Something tells me you're gonna be fine." I told her. She also noticed it. "Well then stand back. I might as well try this thing out." She looks at me,

"You never used it?" She asked, slightly worried.

"Only in training." I said, lightly chuckling, trying to keep a light mood. What appeared to be the leader of the pack barked at the rest, two splitting up to handle Koneko, but the majority are after me. They circle at me before 3, not counting the leader rushed at me, leaping into the air with their small wings and toe claws ready to stab into me from above. I smirked,

"Bad move!" I slam my hand down on the ground and activated my semblance, creating a barrier of wind. The 3 that attack got in its range and was sliced to ribbons almost immediately. The leader hissed in remorse before it motioned for two more to circle me before rushing at me from the sides, jaws open ready to bite. I hit one of the buttons on my weapon and the pole separated from the blade becoming a sword, letting me swing quickly, slicing them in half. Enraged, both tackled me with both of their body weight combined, or they would have if I didn't surround myself in wind. "Close, but no dice!" They are reduced to dust. I look to see how Koneko was doing and cringed as I saw her punch one's head off! How strong is that girl?! The other was already dead, blown up with a Fire Dust Crystal to the face. "Koneko, remind me not to piss you off." She held out her hand,

"Then give me the chocolate you owe me." She said, blankly. I slapped a chocolate bar in her hand,

"I went to the vending machine before going to the cliffs" I said. Good thing it didn't melt. She looks at it then eats it faster then I could see!

"Your debt is paid." She said, still monotone but small amount of happiness, her cat ears and tail twitching. I smiled,

"Let's get going." She nods.

***Beacon Cliffs, Glynda POV***

I watch as Nora Valkyrie poked Lie Ren's nose, "Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." I switch the view of the scroll to Miss Nikos, "Still he's probably better off then Ms. Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say, that boy is not ready for this level of combat." I realize Ozpin wasn't paying attention. "Professor Ozpin?" Still no answer. I walk over to him to see what's distracting him and when I look, I see him holding a scroll with Imperious on it. He seems to be with a faunus girl. He was staring intently at Imperious. Then it clicked for me. "Tiger's child." He nods,

"Two years ago, Tiger died and Imperious vanished for 2 months. The wife/mother is also wanted us to both take care of him once he or his wife passed away, whether of natural causes or. . . if they were killed." Ozpin explained. "His aunt already believes Imperious is dead and we know how much of a wreck she was when she found out. She was bad enough when she found out her brother was killed." I nod, remember the poor aunt crying her eyes out. I gripped my hands tight, my knuckles turning white. "I promised myself that should something bad happen to him during Initiation, I wouldn't hesitate to come to his aid." Ozpin stated.

"Did you notify Imperious' aunt?" I asked, "About the fact that he's alive?" He shook his head.

"I did not. She's busy at the current moment." Ah yes she's working on a job hoping to get info on the one who killed her brother. "Also Glynda, you need to remember what else we promised Tiger." I nod.

"If anything were to happen to Tiger, we would take over." Ozpin nods,

"As Imperious' godparents."

***Emerald Forest, Yang POV***

Well I managed to get a partner. Blake. I don't get what Imp sees in this girl. I mean sure she's pretty but I can't get her to talk. I've been trying to make small talk all day! I wonder…..

"Odd question: what does Imp see in you?" I ask, voicing my thoughts out loud. OH CRAP! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT OUT LOUD! She looks at me,

"What do you mean?" She asked curious. Hey I actually got words from her. I should hurry and fix what I said!

"Uh I mean. . . how did you and Imp manage to make fast friends so quickly?" I reworded my question. She gave me a slightly odd look,

"Is there a reason you're asking me about this?" She asked, as if I was trying to invade her thoughts. "Just trying to make some small talk with you and Imp seems interested in being friends with you." I stated, trying to pass the time. She made a small smile,

"Well he seems like a nice person." She said. What did Imp say to her to make her talkative about him?

"How did you two hit it off so well?"

"Books." She stated simply.

"Ah so you both are bookworms. No offense." I said, joking around. She shrugs,

"He said he was living with a blacksmithing couple for a while so he figured he'd make his weapon, leading him to read books. Probably to get an idea of what to make." I wonder if she knows that he uses a gunlance.

"Do you know what he uses?" I asked, even though I know what is it.

"I was going to get to that point when you pushed Ruby over to us, rudely interrupting us." Blake stated with a small glare. Oops. I laugh nervously,

"Sorry about that. Trying to get my little sister out of her shell more." I apologized. She still slightly glared,

"You couldn't have waited for him and I to finish?" She's got a point.

"Yeah that was an error on my half." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Anything else?" She asked. Maybe I can give her a little push to make her like Imp. Sorry dude but this is for you. Ok, I should start simple.

"What do you look for in a guy?" She gave me a strange look, "What? No girl talk?" Blake then stopped. "What?"

I look and saw a bunch of old ruins, with pedestals in the center. This must be the place Ozpin was talking about. "Think this is it?" I rhetorically asked her. She just walks on ahead. Again what does Imp see in her? I walk down and join her. We both look around. I see a bunch of golden figures on pedestals. Must be the relics. I pick one up that looked like a horse and looked back at Blake. "How about a cute little pony?" I ask. She nods,

"Sure." She plainly says.

"This was easy." I stated.

"Well it's not like this place was hard to find." She added. I guess that's true. I heard some rustling and Blake and I get ready to fight. Thankfully, it was just Imp and Koneko. But they looked tired as all hell. Did something happen? "Hey guys!"

***Blake POV***

I smiled internally upon seeing Imperious and a white-haired cat faunus. At least he's ok, and partnered up with a Faunus. At least I know he's not racist. Though they seem tired. I approached them, "Hey you guys ok?" I voice my concern. The cat faunus looked at me and jabs a thumb at Imperious,

"Not really all thanks to him." She said, slightly agitated. "It seems as if every grimm in the forest is out for this guy. We just encountered 20 deathstalkers and all of them ignored me completely even when I killed one and just kept going for him. What's even more weird is, from what I know about deathstalkers they seemed twice as aggressive as usual."

My jaw dropped. I run up to Imperious and hold him by his shoulders, "ARE YOU OK?!" I start tapping him around, making sure he's alright. He stood still,

"I-I'm fine. If it wasn't for my semblance and Koneko, I'd probably be a goner."

"Wait, why would they ignore Koneko and focus on him?" Yang voiced her concern. Oh so that's the faunus' name. She looked at Yang,

"I even killed 3 of them and they just kept going for him." I look at Imperious.

"Do you know why?" I asked. He shook his head,

"Your guess is as good as mine." We then hear a girlish scream. Koneko blinks,

"Was that a girl's scream?" She asked, her voice monotone. I looked up. My eyes widened in terror.

"Guys look up!" I yelled, worried. They looked up,

"What the heck?!" Imp yelled. Ruby was falling from the sky! Imp jumped and was able to catch her luckily. And… was he floating?

***Imp POV***

I slowly went down from the air after catching Ruby, relieved she's ok. Ruby looked.

"Wait, if you got me. . . who's got you?!" She yelled, wondering how he was in the air.

"No one." I said, not worried at all.

"Wait. . . your semblance allows you to fly?!" She yelled, excited. I nod,

"Wind control." I simple stated. We both landed. We hear a scream and see. . . Jaune flying through the sky and then hitting a tree. I used my semblance to make a small cushion of wind underneath him. Yang ran up to us,

"While I thank you for saving Ruby. . . think you can put her down?" She said, about to go into big sister mode.

"Oh right sorry." I set Ruby down gently. The two sisters hugged. I smiled. Blake approached me,

"So your semblance allows you to control the wind?" She smiled, "Very impressive." I blushed a bit,

"T-Thanks Blake." We all heard trees crashing and saw an Ursa flailing about, then a "Yeehaw!", followed by a pink explosion, and then it fell over dead. What was that?! We see the orange-haired, bubbly girl standing over it,

"Awww. It's broken." She whined, as if she was sad her "plaything" was dead. Is it broken I'm pretty sure it is! Then her partner arrived, the guy in green with a magenta streak in his black hair.

"Nora, please don't do that ever again." He said, out of her name is Nora. . . and suddenly she's all the way over where we are already?! I jumped back out of shock. She eyed the rook piece,

"Ooh…" she grabbed it, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She cheered.

"NORA!" She lightly giggled,

"Coming, Ren." So her partner is named Ren.

"Did she ride her way her on an Ursa minor?" Blake said, taken aback by such an… unconventional method. Before any of us could comment, I heard more screaming and look to my left.. . only to accidentally be hit by a blur, and tackled to the ground.

"OW!" I hit the ground hard. I look and see who landed on top of me. . .only to get a face full of large white, gold, and pale blue breastplates! I managed to push off whoever was on me!

"How dare you handle a lady so roughly!" I recognized that voice. . . I got a look at Rossweisse in her combat attire. Her attire consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

"Uh… Rossweisse…" That's Irina's voice! "You were the one who decided to take off like a rocket."

"I wanted to get away from the Ursa Major that I take hastily trapped in that pit you created before it got out!" She said, mildly scared. I looked and saw Irina in a different outfit. This must be her combat attire. It left zero to the imagination, more so than Yang's! It consisted of a skintight black catsuit with black elbow length gloves and thigh high black combat boots. She looked and saw me,

"Hey! How's that arm?" I smiled, glad to see a friendly face that's not Rossweisse.

"It's good as new thanks a lot." She giggles,

"Glad to help!" Rossweisse shot Irina a look.

"Irina, you know this man?" She stated. She nods,

"Yeah, I healed his broken arm yesterday since today was initiation!" She states happily. Rossweisse sighed,

"Well if she did heal you, you can't be all that bad. My apologies for my earlier behavior." I shrug.

"Apology accepted, I wasn't really that mad in the first place." I hold my hand out, "Friends?" She nods and gently took my hand. We both get up. "Oh yeah, Koneko we need to take our relic." She nods and looks. She got the king piece.

"It seems there's 2 sets of every piece." She said. I looked and she's right. "Must be how the teams are formed." We all hear something big crashing through the trees. We look and see a huge DeathStalker chasing Pyrrha, its claws barely hitting her. Koneko cracks her knuckles as did Yang. The moment it knocks Pyrrha towards us, it sees us and it's vision zeroes in on me. With a huge hiss and clack of its pincers, it charges, the huge golden stinger aimed for me.

"OH COME ON!" I yelled, really getting annoyed that every Grimm is out to kill me specifically! I used my semblance to slice off its stinger and pincers. It roared in rage and anger, stomping about. I prep to throw and with the aid of the wind, I threw it with the practical force of a sonic boom, and it made its mark so hard, it's entire bone mask shattered! It collapsed dead. Nearly everyone's jaw dropped at the feat of taking down a DeathStalker, except Konkeo who had already seen me wipe out nearly 2 dozen of them. I felt something light jump on my back,

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" It was Ruby, and my eardrum nearly shattered!

"OW!" I yelled.

"Can I touch it?!" Ruby said with glee, "Please Please Please Please Please Please?!" Before this could escalate any more, Rossweisse looked around,

"Wait. . . . where is my cousin?!" Ruby froze,

"Oh… uh…. Above us?" She said nervously. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? I looked up and gasped! Weiss was dangling from the claw of a giant Nevermore!

"WEISS!" Rossweisse and I yelled, worried for her! She fell!

***Weiss POV***

As I fell, I thought about my life… is this how it ends? I never got married, became a huntress, or did anything I ever wanted to do… I closed my eyes and waited. Until I felt something wrap around me. I opened my eyes and looked down. Weird. I'm not falling. Instead, I am. . . hovering. . . but I'm not using a glyph.

"Your welcome, Weiss. I saved you." I froze as I heard that voice. I look and see. . . Imperious is holding me like a bride?! And he's flying?! I blush fiercely.

"Imperious?!" I yelled in shock. "How are yo-"

"Are you ok?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine. . . but how are you in the air?! Your semblance making you fly?!"

"More like controls the wind entirely." He said as if it wasn't a big deal! I blushed,

"T-Thank you for saving m-me." I tried to look away only to realize that we are still in the air. I hold my head close to his chest, to feel safe. I relax upon hearing his heartbeat. "J-Just please don't drop me." I heard him chuckling,

"I won't. Your cousin would kill me." I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. We landed on the ground safely. I didn't want to get out of his embrace but Rossweisse would throw a fit. I get out and Rossweisse ran over and hugged me. I hugged back. My cousin then unexpectedly hugged Imperious! I froze as I watched this.

"You saved my cousin. For that, I am indebted to serve you for as long as you please." She bowed slightly. Indebted?! Serve?! What is she talking about now?! I'll need to have a talk with her! We all regroup and before we can continue on, but something very strange happened. Petals. And nothing but white petals began to float everywhere.

***3rd POV***

"Petals?" Nora reached out to touch one. . . "OW!" She pulled back her hand and to everyone's surprise, it had a sharp cut!

"Nora!" Ren cried out. He looked at her cut.

"It… hurts Ren…" Nora groans, looking at her finger. She sucked on it to stop the bleeding. Weird thing is her aura is slowly reacting to it. As if something was interfering.

"What is going on?!" Yang yelled, on fire and some of the petals are burnt away. But the ones that didn't fall on the ground and emitted a massive explosion, pushing everyone back and causing a chain reaction.

They all managed to get up, sore and most are wounded from the explosion.

"Is everyone ok?!" Imperious yelled out. Pyrrha groans,

"I think so!" She yelled, what's going on?! Blake winced.

"Maybe a type of grimm is attacking us high above! I did hear some flapping before the petals fell." Ren yelled. After that everyone looked up and their eyes widened.

It was a huge grimm, at least 100 feet long! The black body was that of a wyrm, long and serpentine yet powerful. But it has four limbs: one is a pair of huge white wings coated in petals with a short pair of red claws. The feet are like that of a bird of prey, 3 large talons facing forward and one facing back. It has a long whipping tail that makes up the majority of its body length, the tip having a flowery blossom at the end. The white armor plated head is like a dragons' long and reptilian with a short pair of horns. The red/yellow eyes glow menacingly at the tiny humans down below. Rossweisse gulps,

"WHAT IS THAT?!" She yelled, scared.

***Weiss POV***

I froze in terror. This grimm should be a myth! "I read about it once from stories and historical accounts in textbooks. . . but I thought it was a myth! This is a Lindbloom!" I yelled, afraid for my life.

"What do you mean a myth?!" I heard Imperious yell.

"It was rarely heard of, and even rarely seen. Supposedly, one was seen during the Great War at Vale and that's where it was named. But that was 80 years ago, and after that, it faded into myth." I explained.

"Well what's known about it?!" I heard Blake yell. Does she think we'll stand a chance against that monster?! I'd rather not be admitted to Beacon then fight that thing!

"Very powerful thanks to it's bite, talons, tail and bulk in close quarters. Besides that, it was speculated that it could release petals that could either explode or cut through aura and tail could lengthen and extend!" I explained. I saw Imperious look at the Lindbloom,

"Is there a way to tell which is which?!" He yelled at me. Like I would know that?! I just told you it was thought to be a myth!

"NO!" I yelled back, "That thing hasn't been seen since the War so how would I know?!"

"Well there's gotta be a weakness for it!" Ruby yelled. I struggled to think about what I read in the book. Koneko got up,

"Clip its wings." She said monotone.

"Yea as if we could get close to it!" I yelled, "If that's the grimm from 80 years ago there was no way people could even get near it!" I then recalled Imperious saving me, "Imperious! You could get close to it with your wind semblance!" I yelled. He looked,

"That's a problem!" He yelled, "I need to be able to concentrate!"

"Guys, here it comes!" Jaune yelled, about ready to piss his pants.

"Everyone scatter!" Pyrrha shouted. We did as best we could but the exploding petals keep causing chain reactions!

Any pair that hasn't grabbed a piece grabbed one: Jaune a rook, Rossweisse the king piece, and Ruby, the knight piece. I saw Imperious not making a move, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?!"

***Imp POV***

I couldn't move… I just know this things after me… I can't let everyone get hurt because of whatever it is I might have done that's causing everything to try and kill me! "I'm not going!" I yelled at everyone.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled, even Koneko. I think that's the first time she ever raised her voice since I met her,

"This thing's eyeing me too!" I pointed at the Lindbloom, proving my point as its gaze was fixed solely on me, "You'll only get hurt if you stick around me!"

"Are you insane?!" Ruby yelled. Yes… possibly.

"I can't let any of you get-" I was interrupted as Koneko grabbed my shirt.

"Listen: you and I should take this thing down. Save the others." She whispered, determined. I looked at her,

"Why do you wanna fight with me?" I whispered back, "It's just gonna completely ignore you." Her amber eyes looked into my eyes,

"Exactly. You distract it while I do some hit-and-run tactics on it, see if I can find any weak spots on it." She said. I stare at her,

"So I'm just bait to you n-" Her hand covered my mouth,

"No. We are partners. We work together. I just need you to buy me some time." I took a deep breath and looked at the others,

"RUN!" I yelled with all I could muster.

"Are you crazy?!" Irina yelled. Koneko groans and slammed her fist into the ground, making a huge ass crater!

"Listen! This thing is after Imperious, and only him! I'm his partner and I'm not leaving him behind! We have a plan to take it down! Rest of you get to Beacon and if we aren't back in an hour, get help!" She yelled, her monotone voice gone and replaced with bravery. Pyrrha nods and grabs Jaune then took off. Ren and Nora soon follow suite. Ruby struggled but Yang took hold of her and looked at me,

"You better be back Imp or you'll pay!" She yelled directly at me. I gulped and nodded. Irina and Rossweisse saluted me and then took off, Irina not using her wings to flee, lest the Lindbloom pick her off. Then again it's after me so it may not care about her. Blake shot me a look,

"Imperious! Promise me that you'll live! We still have so much we can do together!" She shouted. I blush slightly but took a deep breath,

"I will!" I yelled back. She smiles and took off. Weiss looked very pissed but begrudgingly took off. I look back at Koneko, "Hey. In case we don't make it through this. Thanks for being one of my first friends here." She looked at me,

"I should be thanking you." She said smiling, "You're the very first person to not make fun of me for being a Faunus." I smile,

"Ready partner?" I ask as I tighten my grip on Longinus,

"Only if you can keep up." She smirked, cracking her knuckles. We charged at the Lindbloom, it's glare directly at me.

**Hareta: Well... Imp's got bad luck. But at least he's got a friend with him. I feel like we're gonna be yelled at.**

**54Godamora: Ah we'll be fine. We just have to wait for their reaction and respond in the correct and polite manner. **

**Hareta: like we did to that hater review you got on your DXD story? That I removed for you?**

**54Godamora: Oh that guy right over there with the picket sign and flaming pitchfork in the back, ranting? Hold on I got him. *Pulls out Cobra Assault Cannon with Cone Snail venom darts in it* Steady. . . BANG! *He falls dead* There. Problem solved.**

**Hareta: aaaaanyway…. Disclaimers really quick before we forget. 1 we don't own RWBY or Highschool DXD. 2 I own the lindbloom grimm but its design is based off of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card. While my brother here gets his inspiration from Dinos and kaijus, I get mine from cards. Also the part where the petals cut through aura seems like Tyrian's semblance? I swear I didn't rip that off! Help me here bro!**

**54Godamora: Right. He's had that concept long before Tyrian's Semblance was revealed, before Tyrian was a thing. Right?**

**Hareta-We talked about it last year I believe before i asked if you'd be willing to be a partner.**

**54Godamora: Ok that was because college is a pain often, and most of us can agree right? Crowd: HERE, HERE!**

**Hareta-Oh yes and yes I gave Imperious low aura. I figured it's be a good balance considering what we made his weapon capable of, his semblance being total wind control, and a certain surprise later.**

**54Godamora: Yes a surprise that is close enough to make this a triple crossover.**

**Hareta-by the way I just got bored and looked up Imperious to see what i technically named my OC. It means 'Arrogant'.**

**54Godamora: Well Imperial is only a few words off so, makes sense I guess.**

**Hareta- Oh yea just so you know that every grimm is out to kill Imp specifically? We'll get to that around.. I think we said season 2?**

**54Godamora: Yes with the reveal of his mom.**

**Hareta: And aunt.**

**54Godamora: Right. Now then, work on the other story, Dinosaurs X Devils is coming along fine. Just about done with the next Paleontology 101 segment. . . sort of.**

**Hareta- You mean ¾? Oh and don't worry guys Imp and Koneko will make it. The way he and I do things is after a segment or outline we switch to the other to get some work done on it.**

**54Godamora: We got a pterosaur, 4 birds, and 12 dinosaurs to "briefly" describe.**

**Hareta: As well as discussions for more grimm in this story. We already came up with 9 for me. Meaning he can use more of his. We had a deal that the more grimm I can create, the more of his he can use here.**

**54Godamora: some of which are very scary, even to me.**

**Hareta: Once Imp gets his memory, only the anger of women will be able to scare him. **

**And by that, I mean the harem he'll have.**

**54Godamora: Yeah keeping with DXD fashion, there will be a harem. . . though not all of the women will have huge mounds.**

**Hareta: Well to be fair even before the rewrites he was gonna have a small one anyways. Heck you read the original before I took it down! And the various RP's we did about it!**

**54Godamora: Until you decided to expand and add an entire squad of women. I deadpan**

**Hareta: You're the one who agreed to it. *Holds up a contract* and it says here no complaining. Along with your signature.**

**54Godamora: Ah ha but in section 5, line 6 it also says: "I'm allowed to make statements based on observation."**

**Hareta: You still agreed to it.**

**Blake: Can you two get on with it?**

**Both: Sorry Ma'am.**

**Blake: Good. *She left***

**Hareta: Anything else we need to go over?**

**54Godamora: Nothing I can think of.**

**Hareta: Alright then.**

**Both: PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Flowers Wilt

**Chapter 3 Flowers Wilt**

***Beacon Academy, Ruby POV***

I couldn't stop shaking. How could we just leave them like that?! Imperious was like a brother to me! I could see everyone else was shaken too. Including Irina and Nora, whom for the short time I've known them, have never stopped being so cheery and energetic.

"R-Ruby?" Yang asked me, clearly concerned for me. I look at her,

"Y-Yea Yang?" I asked, my voice shaking. "What is it?"

"You o-ok?" She asked again. This is the 10th time she's asked me.

"Y-Yes…" I replied back, "I'm fine." But the truth is… I'M NOT!" I fell down to my knees and cried! I cried and cried and I couldn't stop! "WE LOST TWO IMPORTANT PEOPLE TODAY! ONE OF THEM SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT VERY DEARLY! YANG, HE'S LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!" I yelled, both angry and sad at the same time. Yang was taken aback by my sudden outburst, as was everyone else. I breathe heavily…

***Yang POV***

I've never seen my little sister this upset before. I kick into big sister mode. I hugged Ruby as tight as I can to calm her down, petting her,

"Sssh, it will be ok. Everything will be ok." I say, trying to calm her down. . . even if I know deep down everything is not ok.

"They're all going to die!" I looked back to see Weiss with a very rude look on her face, "They're going up against a grimm that hasn't been seen in 80 years! They have little to no chance of defeating that thing!" I felt my anger rising but try to keep it together,

"I beg your pardon!" I look and see Irina snapping at her. Weiss glared back at her,

"THEY'RE MORONS! ESPECIALLY IMPERIOUS! I DON'T SEE HOW HE'S PERFECTLY FINE WITH A FREAK FOR A PARTNER!"

Irina glared harder, "Koneko is my best friend! I've known her for a long time!" She yelled, flaring her wings out. Strangely, I saw Blake getting riled up too.

"Well it makes sense. A freak for a friend with a fre-"

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!" We heard Blake yell, her face screaming rage. "AND IMPERIOUS IS THE KINDEST PERSON I KNOW! OF COURSE HE WOULD BE OK WITH A FAUNUS FOR A PARTNER! IT WOULD CERTAINLY BE BETTER THEN HAVING YOU FOR A FUCKING PARTNER!" I'm honestly surprised. This is the first time I've seen Blake get so mad!

"Excuse me?! You should watch your tongue about what you say to me!" Weiss retorted, very mad about Blake's language. I can see everyone else getting slightly mad at Weiss, including her own cousin, Rossweisse.

"You dare speak so unkindly towards the one I've sworn allegiance to?! I thought we were family!" Rossweisse yelled. "I thought you were better than that! He saved your life!" Huh. I'm actually starting to like her now. Weiss crossed her arms.

"Look if those two think they wanna play hero then fine!" She yelled. "Maybe they'll fill the role nicely and die together trying to kill that monster!" THAT'S IT! This is enough to set off both me and Blake as we both march over to her angrily, ready to tear her a new one. But it didn't take long before Pyrrha and Nora tried to hold me back while Jaune and Ren tried to hold Blake back. We both yelled at them for us to let us go but they refused.

Ruby began to shake before a burst of rose petals scattered around her, rushing towards Weiss! Irina and Rossweisse tried to stop her but failed. I saw Ruby tackle Weiss to the ground with some force and she grabbed her shoulder and shook the rude white-haired girl furiously!

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" She yelled very loudly, "THEY GAVE US THEIR WORD THAT THEY'LL COME BACK AND I KNOW THEY'LL KEEP IT!" I've never seen her act this way! Have I been rubbing off on her like that?

***Weiss POV***

My eyes widened as Ruby shook me furiously. Did I really just say that? I pushed Ruby off, "YOU DON'T THINK I'M WORRIED EITHER?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I'M JUST AS WORRIED AS ANY OF YOU!" Well more for Imperious rather that cat Faunus. "I'M AWARE THAT IMPERIOUS MAY BE SKILLED BUT WE HAVE TO KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS GRIMM HASN'T BEEN SEEN SINCE THE WAR!" I shuddered at the thought of that Grimm, "We don't know it's fighting patterns or anything…" Ruby stood up,

"That's not gonna stop them." She said with confidence. "I know they'll find a way… Imperious has something he needs to reclaim after all." Wait what is she talking about? "He needs to reclaim his memories." WHAT DID SHE SAY?!

***3rd POV***

Everyone froze in place as the revelation about Imperious set in. Rossweisse was the first to comment,

"My sire. . . is suffering from amnesia?!" She yelled. She crossed an arm across her chest, "Then I shall devote myself even further to him. Not only as thanks for saving my cousin, but also on his quests to regain his memories. It is my duty as a Valkyrie Knight." Ruby nods,

"The last thing he can remember is waking up 2 months ago." She explained, "Anything beyond that is a blur." She also explained the contents of the note he got, too. Blake looks up,

"I was gonna ask him to see that letter later but now I know what it says… and that's not a pleasant letter from a supposed 'friend'." She said, feeling a small shiver crawl up her spine.

"I have heard of cases of amnesia before in other people, and this is one of the worst, if not the worst." Pyrrha stated. Nora looks up,

"You think if I hit his legs hard enough, his memories will come back?!" Everyone face palms.

"Nora, that would probably make it worse for him." Ren said

"Oh." Irina seemed deep in thought,

"I wonder if my semblance could help recover a few of his memories." She pondered.

Weiss seemed to be the most affected by it, not to mention slightly disturbed. She shook slightly,

"I never. . . . never thought. . . that he was. . . suffering so much. . . " She said, scared and deeply concerned. "_**Then I wonder how hard it will be to get him to fall for me…"**_ Ruby looks at her,

"Now do you see why he'll come back?" She asked with confidence. "He's got too much to lose."

Weiss nods, "Ruby, I'm sorry about my outburst and quite frankly, I'm surprised we haven't attracted every grimm to us with how negative we are. . . " She said, a little on edge.

"Well Koneko did say EVERY Grimm seemed to be out for Imp." Yang pointed out.

"Imp?" Rossweisse asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What?" Yang asked, "I can't come up with a nickname for a friend?"

"Imp? That's rather crude. Especially for someone who is devoted to him, someone of high class like me." She said, sounding rather "noble". Yang just stares at her,

"Then what would ' ' call him?" She asked.

"Sir and/or Sire Imperious. As calling him Master or Lord would give some people a wrong interpretation, especially for those who don't know how to keep their head out of the gutter." Rossweisse stated. Weiss silently groans at her cousin's behavior.

"Ah there you are." Everyone looks to see Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.

"Professor Ozpin/Goodwitch!" They all say, respecting their authority.

"Might I ask what are you doing here and not at the Amphitheatre for the team announcement?" He asked taking a small sip of his coffee.

"Headmaster, two of our friends are still in the Emerald Forest: Imperious and Koneko! They are fighting THE Lindbloom!" Weiss yelled, getting their attention. Glynda's eyes widened as did Ozpin's.

***Ozpin POV***

That can't be… the Lindbloom?! I thought it disappeared after The war! Glynda stepped closer,

"You mean to say Imperious and are currently fighting that thing as we speak?!" She asked in her usual demanding tone, but I detected a faint hint of motherly concern in her voice.

"Yes, . I recommend we do something about this at first before, Ruby suggested we let them both handle this on their own." Ms. Schnee continued.

"Hey, they also said they'll handle it!" yelled. Handle it? They believe that they can handle such a beast?!

Every fiber of my body is telling me right now to go there and save my godson and student from it. And I wanted to listen to them, wanting to keep the promise I made to my dear friend Tiger. And I decided to listen to them. I handed my coffee mug to Glynda.

"Children, I'll handle this. When I return, I may require medical aid for either of them. So have a medical team ready." I grip my cane and prepare to head off, when Ms. Friga said something,

"Professor there's something else you should know! You won't encounter many grimm. According to his partner, all of them came for Imperious! She also said they act twice as aggressive whenever he's in their sights!" She explained. Strange. Why would they go directly for Imperious? It would seem Glynda shared my train of thought as she walked towards .

"Can you explain in more detail what you mean?" She asked. stepped up,

"I can. When Jaune and I reached the temple, there was a deathstalker chasing us but the minute it saw Imperious, it changed it's target for him immediately and was more aggressive than most deathstalkers would be!" She explained. This is very odd. I must hurry! I then took off as fast as I could go. My age not at all slowing me down. Imperious. Please be alive!

***Emerald Forest, Koneko POV***

This is taking longer than I initially thought! I can't even get close to this thing! And anytime I do, I have to dodge either the petals or it's long whip like tail. I look over to Imperious to see how he's doing. Doesn't look like he's doing so hot either. In fact, it looks like he's having a tougher time than I am. He was constantly dodging the razor sharp petals, using his wind semblance to literally blow away any explosives ones, and only making some scratches on its tail.. None of what we are doing against it is working! We need a plan. . . .

"Any luck Koneko?!" I heard Imperious yell at me!

"Not really! It keeps dodging my strikes and I have to dodge its attacks!" I yelled back. He ducked as the Lindbloom swooped in, trying to hit him with its tail.

We need a miracle. . . .

***3rd POV***

The Lindbloom decided to try and end this. It spread its wings as wide as it could, soaking up the sun's rays of solar energy. The wings began to glow a vibrant orange and white.

"What is it doing?!" Imperious yelled.

The orange and white glowed traveled from its wings and began to move up its body towards the throat and head.

"Imperious look ou-" Koneko yelled but...

Too late, a thin orange and white beam of energy launched from its beak, slamming into Imperious's lower half, piercing him and the ground around him. He yelled in pain!

"IMPERIOUS!" She yelled once more and tried to run to him but the petals were in the way! However, as she tried to avoid the petals, her acute Faunus eyes noticed something about the wings. . . .something that could be the key to winning this battle!

***Koneko POV***

Something didn't really seem right about those wings… what was it? I know that's where the petals are…. Wait… did I see what I think I saw? With a plan in my head, I rushed to Imperious as fast as I could, picked him up and took him out of harm's way. "I think I know the difference!" I said to him. He groans and looks,

"What do you mean!?" He asked, looking at me. He winced in pain from the beam of solar power piercing his upper right leg.

"Haven't you noticed?" I asked. "At times, there were more razor petals then the exploding ones and at times vice versa?"

"Your point is?" I groan as I gently let him down, being careful of the hole in his leg. I rolled my eyes,

"The wings are the key. The ones from the left are the explosive ones while the ones from the left are razor sharp ones." I stated. His silver eyes looked at me,

"Then what's the plan?" He asked, understanding what I said. "I can use my semblance but to attack with it, I need to concentrate." He nods,

"Ok. I can buy you some time." I said. "If I'm gonna buy you time though, it's time I use my semblance."

We both head out and begin to attack. I stood back for a minute. I held up my hands and felt the air around me getting hotter. Fire formed in the air and slowly took the shape of wheels.

I launched them at both wings of the Grimm, which countered with a storm of explosive petals. I continued my assault over and over, making the flames I produced even hotter with each assault. It took ten minutes before the wings of the beast were burning, causing it to shriek in pain. I also burned a few petals with my semblance along the way. I can feel myself smirking. We are making progress! I felt a little wind pick up. Imperious must be close to being ready.

"Almost Ready Koneko!" I heard him yell at me. Good. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up.

***Imp POV***

Good news is I'm almost done. Bad news is this pain in my leg is really distracting me! If only I didn't run out of aura! "Come on, come on!" I need to concentrate just a little more and… "KONEKO I'M READY!"

"NOW" She yells. I thrust my arm forward, sending as many blades of wind as I can while Koneko launched more fire. IT MADE DIRECT CONTACT ON THAT GRIMM! We managed to slice off its wings and we watched it fall down while it screeched in pain. It managed to stand back up and glare at us, still determined as ever. "OH COME ON!" Koneko yelled, obviously sick of this.

It's mouth glowed orange as did its eyes. It was preparing another solar beam attack, but judging by my instincts, it was going to be a lot more powerful! It fired. I managed to move fast enough and hugged Koneko, hoping I can shield her from the worst of it! But nothing happened… I slowly look behind me. We were surrounded by a green glowing shield and we saw Headmaster Ozpin protecting us!

"GET. AWAY. FROM. MY GODSON!" He yelled, very angry. Wait what?!

In a green blur, he leapt over the Grimm and slammed his can down on the end of its tail, breaking it and pinning it place! I quickly formed another blade of wind and sliced its head in two, finishing it body then collapsed and crumbled into black ash. I smile, "Finally!"

"U-Uh… Imperious?" I froze. I forgot I was holding onto Koneko, "I-I'm fine now, could you please uh…" I quickly let go of the blushing cat Faunus.

"Sorry Koneko, I just didn't want you to get hurt I-" She gave me a light punch to the chest. I groan in slight pain due to my lack of aura.

"That's for the unexpected hug." She then hugged me again, "That's for trying to protect me, partner." She said with a slight smile. I smile and returned the hug. Then I look back,

"Professor Ozpin, what are you doing here?" I asked, still shocked that he arrived out of nowhere. He smiled at me,

"Simple, really. I keeping my end of a promise I made to an old friend." He simply said with a smile. Koneko looks at him,

"What do you mean?" She asked, "You also yelled, 'Get away from my godson!' "

"A long story. One I don't have the time to explain. Right now, we need to get back to Beacon. Your friends are worried about the two of you." He exclaimed. As soon as I got up I fell down. My body must be drained from the fight. Not to mention the hole in my leg.

"Ow…" I said as I felt pain shooting up throughout my body. I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"I can carry you." I heard Koneko. I felt her throwing my left arm over her shoulders, "Come on big guy. Let's get moving."

***3rd POV, Beacon Academy***

While everyone else had gone inside the cafeteria to eat dinner, or had gone to bed in their assigned dorms, Ruby and the others waited for their friends return.

Weiss taps her foot impatiently,

"Where are they?!" She yelled, getting impatient. Pyrrha looks at her,

"Acting that way won't make them appear instantly." She stated.

"Hello everyone…" They heard a very tired voice. "I need chocolate…" They turn around and look. They saw Koneko carrying a limping Imperious while Ozpin was behind them, looking mostly fine. Imperious waves,

"Hey guys…" They saw the huge hole in his leg. After some screams, Blake ran to him, worried as all heck!

"Impy, what happened?!" She yelled, deeply concerned for him.

***Imp POV***

D-Did she just call me Impy?! "I-I'm fine Blake, it's just a flesh wo-" My face jerked to the side in an instant. I look to see Blake's hand outstretched and my face was stinging. Did she slap me? She gripped me by my shoulders,

"You are not fine! You need urgent medical attention! Heck, how are you not bleeding out?!" She screamed, crying. I stared at her with wide eyes… did I really hurt her that much?

"B-Blake I-" I was cut off as she wrapped me in a hug! I felt my face blushing like mad!

"I don't care. I'm just glad you are ok!" She hugged me tighter. Before Irina shoved her aside,

"Move aside, Blake! Nurse Irina to the rescue!" She said, eager to heal me again. "This'll hurt again." Oh crap…

"I need something to bite down on and/or squeeze." I asked around. Weiss used some ice Dust and made some ice for me,

"Here; bite on this." She handed me a tube of ice to bite on.

"Thanks Weiss." I took it and bit down as Irina used her semblance! I groan in pain as she heals me.

"Done." I breathe heavily and gently move my leg,

"Works like a charm; thanks again Irina." I tell her, pleased with her help. She winks, giving me a thumbs up. I froze as I heard heels walking behind me,

"Imperious?" That voice is Weiss! She sounds so cold! I slowly turned around to face the white-haired girl only to feel my face jerk to the side again and I fell on my butt. I slowly touch my left cheek and felt an imprint, HOW HARD CAN THESE GIRLS HIT?! "YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!" I flinch as the Heiress shrieked at me, "YOU FOUGHT A GRIMM THAT HASN'T BEEN SEEN SINCE THE WAR PRACTICALLY ALONE AND YOU THINK WE'RE OK WITH THAT?!" I feel myself begin to shrink under her rage. Good thing I didn't wet and/or soil myself yet. But then she hugged me, "Please…. Don't do that again…" I can hear her voice crack, "I was so worried…" She was shivering… I instinctively hug back, petting her hair. She froze, "W-What are you doing?!"

"I-I thought it was the right thing to do; was it not?" I asked, scared she'll yell at me again.

"It...felt nice…" She said. I can see a small blush on her face.

"Ahem." I look and see Blake approach me again. Weiss got off me. I froze… am I in for another slap again?! She walks towards me. She then stumbled a bit and tripped as she walked towards me. She gasps. I rushed to catch her and the momentum of her falling towards me causing us both to fall and we temporarily black out. I came to and I felt something…. Really soft on my lips… I slowly opened my eyes only to see a pair of beautiful amber eyes point blank away from mine! Wait. . . did me. . . and Blake. . . . just. . . k-k-k-kiss?! She immediately stumbled up, as did I!

"B-B-B-BLAKE I'M SO SORRY!" I yelled, now sure I just lost any and all chances with Blake! She was blushing as much as I was. She looked like she wanted to say something but failed. "Blake, I'm-" She took a deep and puts a finger on my lips,

"Imperious, I'm at fault. I tripped, not sure how, and I fell on top of you. I'm sorry. . though I hope we can still be friends, if not between friends and seeing each other. . . " She said, looking nervous, pointing her fingers together and her bow twitching a bit. Strange. . I don't know what she meant, but if she still wants to be friends, I'm down.

'O-Of course." I said with a smile. She smiles and hugs me. I don't freeze up and hugged her back. I swore I heard her purring but must be my imagination. I don't want to let go of her slender body… but sadly, all good things must come to an end.

***Ozpin POV***

I whistle innocently. I knew that my godson was attracted to Ms. Belladonna and with how much bad luck he's been having, even if Qrow isn't around to cause it, I should throw him some good luck his way. Unfortunately, Glynda noticed my little stunt.

"Ozpin, why did you do that to my godson?!" She said in an angry mom tone. It would seem Ms. Friga heard her statement.

"Wait. . godson?!" She voiced.

"Yes; Imperious is mine and Glynda's godson." I said, as if it was a common fact. Everyone looked at me and Glynda with wide eyes, "I assume this'll need a quick explanation. You see, I was good friends with Imperious's father, Tiger, as he attended beacon as a student along with his sister." I began to explain.

"Wait, Tiger Darkhale?!" Ms. Schnee yelled.

"The legendary huntsman of the past generation that was at the Vytal Island Evacuation?!" Ms. Friga shouted.

"That's correct." I nod. "He also asked me to be his best man at his wedding, despite my… objections, he insisted."

"Objections, Professor?" Ms. Belladonna asked.

"Yes. I figured there were more suitable people for the job, but he wouldn't have it. He was quite stubborn at times. Not soon after Imperious was born, did he and his wife ask me and Glynda to be his godparents." They listened. . . before I hear a stomach growl. "It seems I'll have to continue later. I suppose before you eat we'll form your teams here and now. The team consisting of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long shall be named. . . . Team RWBY! Led by . . . .Ruby Rose!" I announce. Ms. Schnee is taken aback by this, Ms. Rose is in shock and Ms. Xiao-Long hugged her sister,

"I'm so proud of you!" She cheered.

"As for Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, you shall be known as… Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!"

Ms. Valkyrie giggled and hugged Mr. Lie. Jaune was in just as much shock as Ms. Rose,

"Wait, Led by. . "

"Congratulations, young man." Pyrrha lightly taps his shoulder and he fell over, the others here lightly chuckling before Pyrrha helped him up. "And now for the final team. Imperious Darkhale, Rossweisse Friga, Koneko Toujou and Irina Shidou shall be known as… Team IRKS… Led by my godson, Imperious." He took that with pride. "Looks like things are shaping up to be a very interesting year. . ." I took a small sip of my coffee.

***Rossweisse POV, Beacon Halls***

This is. . . this is. . . amazing! I have already pledged my loyalty to Mr. Darkhale's son, can't believe that he's related to him, and now he is my leader! This makes our bond almost seem like destiny! I feel myself glowing with pride. I begin to daydream of various scenarios of the two of us: me bringing him food, slaying Grimm together. . . and perhaps the two of us becoming passionate lovers?! I can feel my face flush with blood and some blood leak from my nose. Unfortunately, I was snapped out of my daydreaming by my partner, Irina.

"You feeling ok Rossweisse?" She asked, concerned, "Your nose is bleeding."

"Oh sorry. I'm fine." I wipe it off and clear my head of my unclean thoughts. But they came right back! Thankfully, my stomach interrupted them. "Let's go get some food!" I said quickly, hoping to end this conversation! She nods,

"Sure."

***Imp POV, Cafeteria***

As I was eating, I noticed literally everyone was looking at me. And it felt uncomfortable. "Uh…. something wrong?" I asked.

"Imp. . . HOW CAN YOU USE THE MOST DANGEROUS WEAPON EVER BUILT?!" Ruby yelled in my ear.

"OW!" I yelled, covering my ears, "I built it! I swear!"

"Do you have the blueprints for it? Or do you remember how you built it?" She asked me, arms crossed.

"Uh no…." I confessed, "To be honest…. I don't even know how I built it."

"WHAT?!" My friends yelled.

"Well I was trying to make a weapon one day, I was trying to choose between a scythe, a lance, and an arm cannon. So I just started building and I got a gunlance! I still remember the look on the blacksmith's face when I showed it to him!" I say laughing a little, "He said to me; 'HOW IN THE BLOOMING HELL DID YA MAKE THAT DANGEROUS WEAPON LADDY?! DON'T YA DARE USE THAT IN HERE! IF YA DO YOU'LL BLOW US ALL TO THE NEXT LIFE!' Imagine the look on his face when I told him that I didn't know how I made it. He looked at me like I was crazy and said; 'WHAT DO YA MEAN "_YA DON'T KNOW!?" _YA TRYING TO TELL ME YA PULLED THAT DESIGN RIGHT OUT OF YA ARSE BOYO!? I SWEAR! I TOLD YA TO USE A HAMMER, NOT YOUR OWN FUCKIN HEAD TO CRAFT THINGS! GREAT! NOW ME LOVE GONNA THINK SOMETHING WRONG WITH YA!' I said I don't worry now. I have a weapon to defend myself and you two as well. Oh! You guys should have seen how his wife reacted, when I showed Longinus she was so surprised and proud of me, though when I told her what her husband said, she threw something at the blacksmith and broke a window. If I remember, she yelled something like, 'WHY THE HELL WOULD YA LET HIM MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK YA GRIZZLED OLD GOAT? !' Scared the absolute shit outta me when she got angry, that's for sure!" I laughed as I remembered when I made Longinus.

"I believe you, Sire." Rossweisse said, a hand over her heart. Wait, did she just call me Sire? Nora laughs,

"I like these people. They sound hilarious!"

"Well I owe them a lot." I said, "When I woke up, I was in their house. Apparently The blacksmith was searching for wood when he found me unconscious. Additionally, I was surrounded by a pool of blood. Supposedly, it was my blood."

"Well I'm glad they saved you. After all, if it wasn't for them, you wouldn't be here, or have met so many wonderful people, even me." Blake said.

"They said I could stay as long as I helped out with their business. They even paid me for it." I explained. "The wife said I was like the son she never had." They smiled, getting interested in my story.

"Perhaps I should thank them." I look behind me to see Profess… I mean my godfather Ozpin. "After all, it seems like something must have happened to you before you lost your memory. Who knows what could have happened before they found you."

I nod. Suddenly, I begin to feel very light headed. I hear my friends and godfather calling out to me before I black out.

**Hareta: Aaand that's the ending.**

**54Godamora: Really? A cliffhanger like this? Seems very much like something RoosterTeeth would do.**

**Hareta: Well think about how much anime I watch.**

**54Godamora: Fair point. You watch new ones daily.**

**Hareta: Where else would I get fun ideas to torture my OC?**

**54Godamora: Just make sure we give him breaks from the torture. Too much, and next thing you know, the guy has comitted suicide!**

**Hareta: I will, I will. Oh and the Blacksmith couple will be my OCs as well but my brother here will have to help me with their designs and names since they were never fully introed in the original draft of the story. Aka the one with Ventus.**

**54Godamora: Noted. As well as semblance and symbol- wait you didn't erupt into Mt. Hareta at the mention of the guy's name.**

**Hareta: I have my games to thank for that. I'm using them as a conduit for my anger.**

**54Godamora: Ok. Now we don't own RWBY or Highschool DXD. This story is for pure entertainment value. **

**Hareta: I own Imperious and Tiger. Note Darkhale technically is the father's name but he took his wife's name. For reasons you'll soon see once mama has been introed.**

***54Godamora grumbles under his breath and strangles a black shadow doll while holding a razor sharp pencil to stab it with***

**Hareta:Now now you agreed to like this one since I made a good version of her. Need I get the contract again?**

***54Godamora stops, puts the doll and pencil down, drinks ice cold water* I'm calm. I'm calm. *Breathes slowly and calmly* Have a Happy New Year, Everyone! Let's hope COPPA doesn't ruin Youtube! *I leave.***

**Hareta: oh quick thing to say for the DXD fans. It was my brother's idea for that daydream. AND GET BACK HERE WE NEED TO DO OUR OUTRO! *Blake drags him back in* Thanks Blake.**

**Blake: Your welcome.**

**Both: PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Spirit world

**Chapter 4 First Stop, the Spirit world! Second Stop, School!**

***Imperious' Spirit World* Imperious POV **

(Insert Spirit World - Stella Glow - Music Extended by Crunchii [Music Extensions])

I woke up on my back, my eyes take several seconds before my eyes adjust. Looking. When I looked up, I saw the sky was a dark blue purplish color. All around me, the ground is bare, small clumps of dying grass is the only life coming from the ground. I try to stand up; however, I fall to my knees. I clutch my head, pain throbbing as if Yang and Koneko are punching me at the same time.

"UGH!" I cry out as I tightly clutched my head, waiting for the pain to subside. As soon as it did, I looked around, I'm alone. I cupped my hands and yelled, "ROSEBUD?! YANG, BLAKE?! REN, JAUNE, NORA, PYRRHA?! WEISS?! KONEKO?! IRINA?! ROSSWEISSE?! ANYBODY?!" No responses. I slowly rise to my feet and decided to walk around to figure out where on Remnant I am. The wasteland seems to go on forever, the only sounds I've heard was my own footsteps and my breaths, I feel warm, yet I can see my breath in a clear fog. It feels like I've been walking for an hour and yet, I noticed something odd. I wasn't hungry or thirsty, my body felt light and I didn't feel exhausted.

Finally, after walking for what felt like another hour, I saw something that almost looked human. I quickly sprint towards it, hoping it's someone I can talk to so I can find a way out of this place. As I get closer though I notice the dark grey color and motionless body, it wasn't a person, it was a statue. I walk towards it, and when I got close to it, I see that there was more of them. There was countless statues, all of them had great detail for each one. As I look at the statues, I realize they were in the shape of people, there are statues that range from people younger than me to people who look like they could be my grandparents. some of them were around… I'd say 5 to 80 years old, I don't recognize any of them. As I take a closer look at them I see something that scares me, all of them had a pained expression of their faces, some were crying, tear trails leaving scars on their stone cheeks. More of them had fear, anger, regret and blank eyed looks of pain on their faces. As I continue to walk on my stomach lurches on several of them, they had cuts all over their bodies. The cuts appear to be nicks in the statutes themselves. Several are curled in balls, their arms protecting their faces as I look at the deep cracks in their backs.

"What happened to you?" I ask looking at the statues, wondering if this is someone's sick taste in art, or it there's more to them than what meets the eye. I walk on and saw something that grabs my attention. There are five statues in the center of all the rest, they're in a pentagon formation, and they were in color, red, orange, black, blue and pink and brown. All but one of them were shattered, two were in somewhat small unrecognizable pieces, one looked like its pieces were barely larger than pebbles, the other one that's shattered is in large pieces, making it somewhat more recognizable than the others.

"Do you remember any of them?" I quickly whirl around, the voice is cold but for some reason sounds like… me. I look at the one remaining statue, and froze, the face on the statue; it looks just like me! I walk closer to the look-alike; the face makes a Grimm's expression look warm. I walk closer to the statue, in its hands is a scythe, one that looks extremely dangerous. The blade is long and single sided. Below it are four spikes in decreasing size. On the opposite side of the blade part is an open mouthed skull. The teeth are sharp and colorful? Wait… is that dust? I take a closer look at the scythe I noticed a plaque right by its feet. I reached a hand out and grab the plaque, I take my sleeve and wipe it clean.

"_Look Up Dumbass" _

"Wha-" I quickly cast my gaze upwards, only to be greeted by the sole of a boot. The kick is painful as I'm sent rolling into the base of one of the shattered, colliding painfully against the stone base. I press my hand to my face as I can still feel the clear impression the boot made on my face. "Ahh! What the hell?!" I say out loud,

"Can't believe it took two damn months to finally get you here. You must be deaf or something." I look up the same cold voice as before, it's coming closer, the other me! I look at his face, it's a look of disappointment and boredom. He hops down from his little stand and walks toward me, he twirls his scythe casually in his hands.

"What the hell was that for!?" I shout standing up as the stinging from his boot finally wears off, only for him to grab me by my hair with a death grip that was tighter than Yang's.

"So this is all you're capable of? I'm very disappointed… I mean come on! You can use a gunlance, defeated a Lindbloom and _this _is all you can do? Helpless in my grip like an infant?" Without warning, he slams his knee into my stomach, I keel over as the wind is completely knocked out of me. "Truly, you are a pathetic worm, aren't you?" His voice is cold and devoid of emotions. He slowly paces back and forth in front of me, twirling his scythe close enough to me that I can feel the wind rush past me.

"Who… are you?!" I asked, taking in gasps of air in between my words.

"Who am I, indeed that is the question. However, it's the wrong question you're asking. You should be asking, 'who _you _are, who _we _are." He then grabs my face and painfully twists it toward the crumbled statues. "Along with who _they _are." He lets me go and walks toward each of the statues, pausing in front of each of the piles of stopping before each one of them. "Do you even remember them?"

"What are you talking about?!" He quickly points the skull part inches from my face, holding it inches from my own face, the teeth right in front of me, all sharp like a crocodile's, possibly sharper. Since the skull is closer, I can see that the teeth are dust, only having a slight crooked curve and dull coloration to it.

"Quit your constant squabbling, before I cut off your lower jaw." He says narrowing his eyes at me. I feel a cold chill run down my spine, knowing what he was saying was the truth. He then turns to one of the crumbled statues, "These statues, their importance is the foundation of our lives. And they will be your first lesson," He walks up to one, the one with the largest pieces he opens his hand towards them, a blast of wind comes from his hand that quickly changes into a small twister that picks up the pieces and places them on the pedestal, using the wind to hold the pieces together.

This statue had red hair and silver eyes like me. He also had broad shoulders. He was holding a silver and bronze lance. His clothes consisted of a purple T-shirt, jeans, the right pants leg seems to have a hole in it. His shoes were sneakers that was green with black trimmings. He seemed to be wearing a black leather jacket, and he had a big goofy grin. I noticed a plaque on the statue so I got on one knee to read it, 'Tiger Darkhale, A Great Father and Teacher' My dad?! The look alike waves his hand in front of the statue, causing the wind to cease and allowing the pieces to crumble to the ground. He moves to another statue, this one is smaller pieces than the first one, this one definitely seems unique compared to the other normally.

'A Silent Protector' "Well, that's how I saw her." I can see small bits of the statue are white with some a pinkish color. He doesn't reconstruct this one as he moves to the next one. The pieces of the statue are in mere pebbles, not even that. Even the pedestal looks like he cut it with his scythe. 'The Bitch Who Ruined My Life' He laughs a little, one that is very creepy. "This is the one person I wished I didn't remember. Though, if I didn't remember her; I wouldn't be able to think of all the ways I plan to make her suffer!" He paces around the statue's remains. "Ripping her in half, stabbing her repeatedly, breaking every single bone in her body, strangling her with her own innards, flaying her, slowly cutting her limb from limb, feeding her to grimm without any limbs, plucking her eyeballs out and setting her off into the wilderness, maybe burning the witch alive, would be poetic justice! I have _soo_ many, yet she has only one life, so I'll have to decide on one. Of course, I'll make sure to make it painful, and that by the end of it, she'll be begging and pleading for me to end her!" He turns to the side with a wicked look in his eyes and an obvious lust for blood. His eyes locked with mine, setting my insides on fire. My body shakes a little as the look in his eyes leave before being replaced by that cold stare of his. He walks to the final pedestal, the pieces aren't broken like the others, it looks more like it was melted. The stone is in puddles around the base, leaving only a set of stone boots remaining untouched. The boots seemed to be red and black. "Last and certainly not least, 'The Only Friend I've Ever Had' He places a hand on the status remains, I hear him laughing as he covers his face, a small tear rolls down his cheek as he looks at the remains. "The one person, the one who was the closest thing I've had to a mother and companion, I've failed to keep her alive." He turned around, a look of sadness and anger on his face, "Still, all of this is in vain, you don't know a single one of them. Hopefully, you'll quit being a dumbass and remember." Then he grabs by my shirt, effortlessly lifting me off my feet and above him.

"What do you want?!"

"Many, many things you little shit head. But there's something else of importance I wanted to talk about. I've seen how happy you were out there. While it's adorable, it's _sick _and makes me want to rip out my own innards with my hands. You and that little group of weaklings, acting all friendly, and you falling for the black haired bitch is disgusting. Love is a weakness I refuse to have." At the insult to Blake I take a swing at him, my fist connecting with his lower jaw. He let go as his head jerks to the side.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL BLAKE A BITCH!" He smiles as he rubs the area I hit.

"Finally, you show some balls. Too bad you're so fucking weak, allow me to show you," The look alike surrounds himself in wind and sprints forward stopping mere inches from me before I can even react. "This is what a _real _punch is!" Before I can dodge my body goes numb, my face stings as I'm sent rolling before colliding with a pedestal, my body jerks back as my body collides. I gasp painfully as my entire body ripples with pain, my lip bleeding from the punch. I slowly sit up as my entire body screams out in pain. I hear his slow footsteps toward me as I look up. My vision was blurry, I think that's because I collided with the pedestal, "How pathetic, you can't even hope to beat me. Yet you have the nerve to act happy and think you have a right to a happy life, but you don't!" He tightly grabs my face and locks eyes with me, his silver eyes showing clear anger and dislike.

"What are you talking about?!"

"After what I've done, what YOU'VE done; you have no right to a happy life! You have no right to companionship, to love or anything! The only right you have is to pain and suffering!"

"What do you mean?!" He laughs loudly,

"Look around! All of these statues are our doing! Are YOUR doing! EVERY! SINGLE! ONE! OF! THEM!"

"WHAT?!" I didn't understand anything he was saying, he grabs my head even tighter and looks at me.

"Weak, slow, pathetic _and_ now deaf?! Maybe I should just crush your skull like a grape, one little pop and it's all over." With the strength he's showing right now, I had no doubt he would do it.

"_Perious… Can… me…. Imp… IMPERIOUS CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"_ That voice… was that Ms. Goodwitch?!

Suddenly, the entire area begins to shatter and melt, and my other half begins to look at me and growls in anger,

"OH NO! YOU-" He is erased. . . temporarily as everything begins to slowly fade away as I see a small light, as I get closer and closer to it the light grows ever bigger, along with Miss Goodwitch's voice growing louder and louder.

***Hospital Wing, Beacon* Imperious POV**

I woke up and jolted upright. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I felt three different weights crash into me at once. One on my left, one on my right and one on my chest.

"IMPERIOUS!"

"YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"MASTER, YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" I hear Rossweisse, Ruby, Blake and Weiss shout as they have me in a group hug, while I enjoy it, they're crushing my chest. I managed to get a better look and saw Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Irina, Rossweisse, and Koneko.

"Please...get...off," I say weakly as their weight prevents me from breathing. I feel their combined weight immediately removed from my chest, allowing me to take deep breaths of air.

"I'M SO SORRY IMPERIOUS!" Ruby said with a sad look on her face. I'm pretty sure I saw more tear stains on her cheeks, "I-It's just… y-you wouldn't wake up, I thought you were…" I reach an arm out and pull Ruby into a hug, which she returned.

"It's alright Rosebud, I know you guys were worried and I'm sorry for that. By the way, where am I and what happened? I passed out. . ."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Blake, her beautiful amber eyes, once again, threatening to shed a few tears,

"When the nurses look at you they couldn't figure out what was wrong." I turn to see Weiss, her arms are crossed as she looked at me. "When Ozpin and Goodwitch came they tried to wake you up." My eyes widen even more, so that was Goodwitch's voice I heard before the other me tried to do something. She pointed a well manicured finger at my face. "Do you plan to scare us like that every day?!" I nervously gulped,

"Uh…" I tried to think of something to say until I felt another weight crash onto me,

"Who cares?! Imp's alright and that's all that matters!" Only one person would call me Imp, Yang. She wraps an arm around my neck and gives me a rough noogie. And it seriously hurt! I try my best to push her off but because of the angle and her superior strength she holds firm.

"OW! Yang stop it!" I complain as she continues to smile widely.

"Give me a reason to." She says with a hint of mischief in her voice,

"Rosebud, what are her weaknesses?" I asked, hoping she had a weakness I could use right now.

"Ruby, don't do it," I hear Yang warn, though it's not threatening.

"Imperious… or Yang... I-I don't know who to choose!" She shook her head,

"Don't scare us like that again alright?" She said with a warm smile,

"You're zoning out Imperious." Ren's voice snapped me out of my thinking. I turn to see everyone's eyes on me.

"Was it really that noticeable?" They all nod

"Oh." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Imperious, is there something troubling you?" I look toward the door to the right to see Ms. Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin, both standing there quietly allowing us all to have our moment, after reminding everyone else of their presence, they walked toward me, both have a small smile on their faces as Glynda's heels and Ozpin's cane make a clicking sound.

"How are you feeling, young man?" Ozpin says,

"Like Nora used her hammer on my head, 5 times." I said, remembering the pain I felt.

"I never hit him!" Nora says looking around with worry that we would think it was her.

"He's using your hammer as a metaphor Nora, we know you didn't do anything to him." Ren said, putting a hand on the orange haired girl's shoulder.

"Oh! Okay, Ren!" Nora says happily before bouncing on the bed again.

"What exactly happened?" I look to see Jaune with a confused look on his face,

"I have a theory," Ozpin says, his face deep in contemplation, "I would think it's from you and Koneko over exerting yourself but, you wouldn't have passed out like that, at least not without warning."

"Then what happened?" Weiss asked, with a look of confusion as well, Ozpin thinks for a second, the gears clearly turning in his head.

"Imperious, when you were unconscious, did you notice anything… strange?"

"Hmm lemme think about that. I saw a barren wasteland, statues," I stop and shudder a little, "The statues were, life like, all of them were in pain and looked almost real." I remembered the looks on the faces, pain, regret, anger, and how many of them had tears. "Then I got beat up by a look alike-"

"A look alike in a strange world?" Ozpin interrupted me, "I believe I know a friend who might know about your current situation." He brought out his scroll and dialed.

***Ozpin POV***

If this is what I think it is, I'll need the help of another friend. I secretly hope that it's not.

"Hello. This is Darrel Octavia speaking. Who is calling?" The person on the other end spoke. Good he answered.

"It's Ozpin, Darrel.. I came to… somewhat continue our conversation because we have a problem." I explained in a grim tone. There is silence. . .

"YOU, MY FORMER HEADMASTER NEED MY HELP! YOU GOT A STUDENT WHO HAS A HEARTLESS IN THEIR MIND?! I WILL BE OVER THERE AS SOON AS I CAN TO OPERATE ON HIM, TAKE IT OUT OF HIS MIND, SO ME AND HIM CAN KILL IT IN THE REAL WORLD!" Darrel yelled.

"It's Tiger's son." Suddenly he went quiet.

"TIGER! MY TEAM LEADER! LISTEN, KEEP HIM STABLE AND HAPPY! THIS HAPPIER HE IS, THE WEAKER THE HEARTLESS BECOMES! SHOWER HIM WITH LOVE! LOVE, I SAY!" Darrel screamed.

"The problem with that is, it seems it already pulled him in just a few moments ago."

"Aw crud. Well guess I have to perform an exorcism again. Hey, put his kid on the phone. I'd like to talk to Tiger's kid."

"Actually you're on speaker and with your yelling it seems you hurt a few eardrums in the room. Especially those that are Faunus."

"I humbly apologize to anyone on the other side of the world, and if you do have a busted eardrum, eh you got Aura for that. Anyway, Tiger's kid. . . you got a name right?" Darrel spoke.

"His name is Imperious."

"Ok then. Imperious Darkhale, I want you to cripple the Heartless in anyway possible. Turn its anger against it. After all, the more angry a standard anime cliche bad guy gets, the more predictable they are. Which is why my weapon is designed to kill bad guys in one shot in 4 seconds using Cone Snail venom in darts." He began and then goes off on another tangent. I shake my head in mild relief.

"That's the other problem. It seems more experienced than he is in a fight."

"Uh, excuse me but we're all lost here!" I heard yell out.

"You should start from the top, Darrel. We also have a few friends of Imperious with us."

"Ah right. Well you want answers, so fire away with the questions." Imperious looks up,

"What do you mean by Heartless?"

"Well a Heartless is your consciousness that is poisoned by your negative emotions/actions. I have no idea where they came from and why they exist but I made it my job to eliminate any that exist. On the opposite side of the spectrum are the Virtuous Eon. They are composed of pure positive, innocent emotions. If they so much look at a Heartless, said Heartless will cease to exist. Like one moment there, Virtuous Eon sees it, Heartless gone. Boom." Darrel explained, and I can hear him squeezing something. Probably one of his stress balls he carries around.

"There were statues." I heard Darrel go silent,

"Define statues."

"Broken, scarred, scared look." I heard Imperious explained. These statues he seems to have seen in the spirit world.

"I should tell you that in secret later. Trust me." Strange. Darrel told me everything about the Heartless he knows about, and even then I sometimes found him to be eccentric. . . "Anything else?"

"Yes, judging by what you said, the Heartless likes to take control immediately right?"

"Yes, by killing the active conscious they can assume full control. Why?"

"This one said it wanted me to remember some people and wanted me to suffer."

"That's strange. Though it was probably taking out of his ass. Never. Trust. What. A. Heartless. Says. The moment I find out someone has one, that Heartless has borrowed time. I give it less than a year before it is no longer active." Darrel said, getting a bit agitated. "Wait...remember?"

"Imperious has amnesia." I explained.

"Oh then let it come back naturally. Trying to force someone to remember anything is only going to make it worse, maybe even lead to going brain-dead." Darrel said, being morbid.

"We may not have much time. It had Imperious for a full hour already. You once told me the first time was always around 10 minutes." I explained. I hear him sigh,

"Well with enough time and resources, I can make it there in a week. I just need to get the proper gear setup and delivered ahead of time so I can go to work ASAP." Darrel explained, "In the meantime, keep him happy. Shower him with love. Should the Heartless act out again/take him over, use electric Dust channeled into his Aura to temporarily paralyze it. Crazy but has a 75% chance of working." Darrel explained.

"I need to shower my master with love?!" yelled out.

"Wait what? Tiger's son already got him a woman?! Dang! I remember having to help set up something on our final year where Tiger proposed to his girl." Ah yes I remember the fierce rivalry Tiger's old flame and Mr. Octavia.

"Back to the topic, Darrel." I had to cut in.

"Right, right, sorry. . .continue. Anyways Ms uh ..." He said, calmed down

"Rossweisse Friga is her name."

"I think I recognize Friga. In fact, I-"

"Darrel Elc Octavia, what are you doing on your scroll this late at night?! You had me worried sick when you didn't go back to bed when you woke up and told me you were going to the bathroom, nya! Get off the scroll and cuddle me, then knock me up so I can have strong babies, nya!" Was. . .that. . .Ms Toujou's big sister?

"KUROKA?!" yelled out in shock.

"KUROKA IS THAT YOU?! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO MY LITTLE SISTER?!" Ms. Schnee's big sister yelled.

"Kuroka I can explain. Listen guys, it has been catching up and doing a plan of attack. Right now, I have to make things up with my Kitten Queen. Bye." Call ended. I sigh, thinking too much has happened today.

***Imperious POV***

"So, how long will I be here?" I ask wondering if I'll be here a while, "Because school starts tomorrow." Ms. Goodwitch adjust her glasses before going back into teacher mode.

"As far as any of us can tell physically you're fine, it's the mental part we're deciding on." Ozpin clears his throat gaining everyone's attention,

"I would say that it's alright for you to go to your dorms. While this is an important matter, I feel with five sets of eyes watching Imperious, he should be allowed to walk around the campus, as long as someone is with him." Ozpin says with a calm expression on his face.

"Don't worry Ozpin sir!" Ruby says happily, "We'll all look after Imperious, he's our friend.

"Keep try man, keep trying," I say giving him a slightly sympathetic look.

"In any event, I do believe that you all are free to go. I would suggest you all to get some rest, after all, your first day of class starts tomorrow." Ms. Goodwitch explained, "But Imperious,"

"Yes?"

"Could you stay for a minute or two? Professor Ozpin and I will need a talk with you." I gulped nervously, getting a bad feeling. Goodwitch looks at everyone and motions for them to leave. Everyone else nods and leaves, Ruby lingering a little bit, but after awhile she left.

"Remember Imperious" Ozpin says with a smile "You are surrounded by those who will help you even in dire situations, your friends, teammates and your partner will all help should you ever ask."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I say with a thankful nod, "Professor Ozpin?"

"Hmm?"

"Please, I just want to know… what was my father like?" He gave a sigh, knowing I won't give up,

"Your father was a student here and became one of my closest friends." Ozpin explained, with a look of sadness on his face, remembering my father, "He was always kind to others, especially faunus. He was also quite the troublemaker." Ozpin says with a laugh, "I believe he and his sister managed to rewire the clock tower so when it rang it played a popular song." I laugh a little, wondering the look on Ozpin's face as a popular song goes over the school campus instead of the normal bell chime.

"Were they ever caught?" Ozpin sighs with slight annoyance,

"No, only until several years after he graduated did he reveal that it was them who did it. Still despite that, whenever someone was in trouble he would jump in without thinking. It was both the good and bad thing about him."

"Something that resulted in his team getting detentions on multiple occasions." Goodwitch says, a hint of anger and annoyance in her voice. "Especially Tiger's old flame and Mr. Octavia. When they weren't at each other's throats or on missions, they were in detention or infirmary. While he has paid all of his medical bills, she has most certainly hot." She added.

"However, when he was in battle, it was like he was a whole different person. Your father was a natural leader who with his team made one of the strongest teams here. When he graduated he would give me a challenge,``he says, "In fact, our previous score before he died is… Tiger had 19 wins and 10 losses whereas I had 26 wins and 8 losses and 18 draws**.**" Ms. Goodwitch's eyes widened at this statement.

"Your aunt was… very unusual. Agile too, no one could land a hit on her. Well no one except Tiger."

"What was she like? What did she look like?" I ask wondering If I had any remaining family members.

"She loves you dearly; however, she is on her current mission, so it may be extremely hard for you two to meet."

"But what did she look like?!"

"She's… rather hard to describe. She changes her looks quite often. Still, there isn't much I could tell you about her."

"So I may never see her…" I looked down in sadness until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ms. Goodwitch with a sympathetic look,

"Remember she's away on a mission, give it time and I'm sure she'll come to see you."

"Okay. I'll do my best to be patient." I say with a small smile, "Wait, what about my mother?" Ozpin tenses slightly and gripped his cane so hard his knuckles turned white, indicating he was mad.

"I understand you want to know about your mother; however, I think it's best if you do not look into her, she is not the woman you think she is."

"WHAT?!" I want to understand what he was saying, "BUT-"

"Enough," Ozpin says simply, though his voice is level and calm it feels like he shouted at me. "I've told you all I can for the time being, go and get some rest, classes start tomorrow."

"Yes sir…"

"Imperious," I turn to look at Ozpin once again. "When the time is right, I promise I'll tell you about her but be warned. You will not like how she is in her current state of mind. She's as broken as you are now, shrouded in darkness. She too is in need of help but Mr. Octavia would rather kill her 1,001 times over before helping her. . ." I gulp and began to leave, "However for your sake, I'll make sure he doesn't." I look back at Ozpin.

***Beacon Hallway, Imp POV***

I open the door to room I'd be in for the next four years and when I do, I see everyone waiting for me. Next thing I knew, Ruby tackled me to the floor,

"IMPERIOUS! What happened?! You aren't in trouble are you?!" I chuckled and gave her a noogie,

"No worries Rosebud. I'm good." I say standing up as Ruby lets go of me.

"So what happened? What did they want to talk to you about?" Ren asked with a curious look.

"They wanted to remind me if I was in trouble, I have you guys." They smiled hearing that.

"Cause I managed to find out a few things about my father and aunt!"

"That's awesome Imp!" Yang said, giving me a thumbs up.

"So what'd you find out?" Blake asked a curious look in her eyes along with pretty much everyone else.

"My dad was a student at Beacon, and apparently he was a leader of his team with my aunt, mother and someone named Darrel. Though apparently him and my aunt were quite the troublemakers-"

"TROUBLEMAKERS!?" Weiss put her hands on her hips.

"Yes?" I say hoping I won't get another lecture or something. "Apparently they wired the bell tower so it played a popular song instead of the normal chime." I say, seeing the different reactions of everyone.

"So your father was the one uncle Qrow was talking about." Yang says after a look realization appears on her face.

"Huh?"

"Our uncle Qrow told me and Ruby about how someone or a group changed the bell chime to the song _Diamond Feeling _. He said that they were the best pranksters to come to Beacon! Never got caught and infuriated the entire staff while being the greatest and most creative! Like another time when-"

"THEY'RE DELINQUENTS!" Weiss shouts with clear anger and annoyance in her voice. "They were at a school for huntsmen and huntresses and they acted like children pulling juvenile pranks!"

"Then you'll be surprised to hear that they were the best team around." I say with pride toward my family members.

"I think uncle Qrow would argue with that one," Ruby says with a slight laugh as she imagines his reaction.

"Try telling that to Ozpin." I say with a slight shrug, "Oh there was something else Ozpin told me about my father. Apparently they spared against each other." Everyone replied with a

"WHAT?!"

"Apparently after he graduated he challenged Ozpin over 50 times, with my dad having 19 wins under his belt. Though Ozpin has about 26 wins under his. And 18 draws." At this, their jaws were pretty much hitting the floor.

"What about your aunt?" Pyrrha asked,

"Oh… apparently, she's on a mission right now so I can't see her…" I say with slight disappointment, "Still Ozpin said once she's finished on her mission she would come see me." I say hopefully,

"Awesome!" Nora said, bouncing on the bed. Does that girl ever stay still!? "Any idea when she'll be done?"

"No, he didn't give me an exact date, he just said a while."

"Oh."

"Hey don't be like that! She's alive and that's what matters." I say trying to look on the bright side, "Who knows? She'll probably be extremely excited to see me!"

"You bet she will and if she isn't I'll break her legs!" I and pretty much everyone else give her a blank look while Ren adds a sigh to that. What's with this girl and breaking legs!?

"I don't think so. Ozpin said she was extremely agile. Only my father was able to land a couple hits on her in a fight." I say trying to imagine what she would look like, was she just really fast like Ruby or could she just weave around people easily? "Also, nothing too major but... I wouldn't like it if you attacked my aunt!" I angrily say to Nora making her jump slightly, though it quickly turned to disappointment,

"Aww! Can I break one?"

"No!" Nora looks down in defeat as she seems to have a strange fascination with breaking legs. "If you do attack her, you'll make ME your enemy! And we all know you wouldn't want that, would you?!" I say with a serious tone in my voice, wanting to make my point clear to her, that I would not tolerate that.

"Okay," She says looking at her feet, realizing how upset I was from that. I saw that I upset her as well. Great, I made her feel bad, not what I intended.

"Nora… I'm sorry it's just… this could be huge for me and I just don't want anything to happen to her." Nora looks up with an understanding look in her eyes. I think I know how to cheer her up, "Besides, if there are any grimm or criminals that'll try to stop her we can…" I say looking at Nora with a raised eyebrow.

"WE CAN BREAK THEIR LEGS!" She says excitedly hopping up and down at an even faster rate.

"Imp, did you find anything about your mother?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, I lose my smile immediately, remembering Ozpin's reaction to my question about my mother,

"Ozpin didn't seem to happy on that subject. When I asked about her he said it was best to not talk about her, and about how she's not the woman I think she is."

"Not a good sign." Jaune says with a nervous look on his face. "If Ozpin thinks she's bad news, I wonder how much trouble she may be." He says while turning a slight pale color.

"I'm sure Ozpin would've told Imperious if she was bad news." Pyrrha says in a comforting manner, "It's possible they just weren't on the… best of terms."

"You mean not getting along with each other?" I ask with a widening look of disbelief. No one is exactly sure how to respond to my question, making me feel more concerned.

"See you tomorrow then if you need us we'll be across the hall." Pyrrha said as the rest of team JNPR left. I stretch and look for a bed to claim, after a second I pause.

***Ozpin's office* Ozpin POV**

I sat in my office, thinking of what to do. This day normally is stressful, now with everything that's happening to Imperious, I need another cup. I pull out my scroll and go to the contacts. After a second of searching I find a name _Qrow Branwen._

"I need him here as soon as possible, so might as well contact him first." I say to myself as I hit the connect button. After several seconds of ringing he answers the call.

"Hey Oz, what's going on?" Judging by the sounds of it, I'd say he's been drinking… again. This will take a while.

"Hello Qrow, I have important news for you."

"Did something happen to Yang or Ruby?" He slurs with worry.

"No, but I'll need you to come to Beacon." I say trying to calm the drunkard.

"What for?"

'_'_Tiger's child is alive." Qrow pauses for a second before whistling a little,

"Oh, well did you tell her?" He's not as drunk so the alcohol must be wearing off.

"Not yet, I contacted you first." He didn't respond for a few seconds.

"You know she will want to know that."

"I know," I say rubbing my head, "Still when can you come to Beacon?"

"I don't know, this mission is taking longer than I thought."

"Still, your immediate arrival would be greatly appreciated. We are in need of you combat skills for Imperious' survival."

"Imperious huh? Strange name, is he on either Ruby or Yang's team?"

"He's on a team of his own, a leader like his father. As for your nieces, they're in Team RWBY, with Ruby as the leader."

"Well I'll be damned, kid became a leader, who's he partnered with?"

"Neither, Imperious is partnered with a cat faunus known as Koneko Toujou." Qrow stops for a second,

"Wait a sec, why have I heard that before? Ah I'll remember later."

"However the most worrying news is that Imperious' is in danger of being killed by something known as a Heartless."

"The hell is that? And why am I needed?" I sigh slightly, only from Darrel's explanation do I faintly understand the idea.

"In short, it is someone's internal self, normally they are passive; however, if someone makes continuous decisions against their conscious, or has amnesia as Imperious does, they become extremely hostile and dangerous. The weapon it uses is unknown but it is very dangerous."

"Alright. What weapon does Imperious use? I'll need to prep if I'm going against him."

"This may shock you Qrow, but Imperious' weapon is quite rare and powerful."

"Rarely anything shocks me. Try me." He smirks with a hint of goading in it, probably from not believing me.

"A gunlance, he is also quite effective and skilled with it."

"A gunlance!? How the hell did he get something like that!?"

"If what he says is true, he crafted it himself, without knowing how he even created it."

"No kidding?! Kid's either a damn genius or a lucky idiot. Either way, when I get there, I'll be sure to give him a surprise inspection."

"We all know what you're like with your 'inspections' Qrow." I remembered his last 'inspection', "Need I remind you of what happened last time?"

"Oh come on, I only broke three statues, besides not like anyone was permanently hurt."

"You landed him in the hospital." I say remembering it being _eight _broken statues, something Glynda reminded me of when I said I was going to contact him.

"It was a flesh wound Oz, he was fine."

"If I recall he was there for _three_ weeks." I groan as once again he neglects to remember the full details.

"Alright, alright so I went a _little_ overboard, he lived."

"Just get here as soon as possible." I say, now tired and annoyed at having to remember off the trouble he brought, and all the trouble he will bring.

"Fine, but one thing first."

"What?"

"Does he remember his mother?" I pause for several seconds, that was a topic I avoided at all costs. "I see, guess you want me to not bring that topic up right?"

"He will ask though so be sure not to tell him, understand?"

"What? Don't trust me?" He said with pretend hurt in his voice,

"On most things important and dangerous? Completely. On going a single day sober and this? No." I say simply, too tired to play this game of his.

"Ouch, that hurts." He says laughing a little,

"Just get here."

"Fine." I disconnect the call and take a deep breath, I than look through my contacts and select the next name, she was going to be much more difficult, the good news is that at least she won't yell at me, or answer her scroll drunk. I quickly begin typing on my scroll a simple message.

"Good evening, I have good news for you, something you might want to hear." I quickly hit the send button. A second later a message returns.

"Please tell me my mission is almost done! I don't know how much longer I can stay with _him!"_ I laugh a little, she was the one who chose this job.

"Unfortunately no, you are still needed there."

"DAMN IT! So what is it then?"

"I had the privilege of accepting your nephew into my academy today." She didn't respond for a few moments,

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME OZPIN! WE BOTH KNOW THAT HE'S DEAD AND YOU KNOW I HAVEN'T GOTTEN OVER IT YET!" I sigh, remembering how she was a wreck when she told me of Imperious' supposed death from a supposed group of grimm.

"I knew my words wouldn't be enough to convince you, so I will show you instead."

"I SWEAR IF YOU'RE LYING OZ!" I quickly pull up an image of him taken by Koneko and send it to her. My scroll is silent for nearly a few minutes before another message comes in.

"It is him! But how!? She told me he died!"

"In truth I don't know, maybe she assumed he was killed, or it could be something worse." I type, wondering if she found any actual connection to the death of Tiger or anything to do with these recent events.

"I WANT TO TALK TO HIM! WHAT'S HIS CONDITION!? IS THAT A HOSPITAL BED!?" I pause, tensing slightly as I prepare to break the news to her.

"I told him as soon as you finish your mission you two can talk about everything. Unfortunately, he doesn't remember you, or anything older than two months."

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!?" I pause, I can feel the distress she's in about the news on Imperious, despite the distance.

"He has amnesia, he only remembers his name. He doesn't even remember Tiger or his mother." I send the message, dreading that I only have more bad news to tell her.

"THEN WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN WHEN HE SEES ME!? HE'LL THINK I'M A FREAK!" I chuckled slightly, knowing most people would question her looks, though Imperious wouldn't be fazed in the slightest by it.

"Don't worry, the looks of others doesn't seem to matter too much to him."

"Still, according to Darrel, the reason he was in the infirmary is his active conscious was dragged into something called the spirit realm by a Heartless, his inner self. If what says is true, than Imperious' life is in danger." I hit the send key again, groaning as this conversation only gets harder and harder.

"WHAT?! I COULDN'T BARE TO LOSE HIM AGAIN!" I take a hard and long look at the message, I need to approach this next matter delicately.

"There is good news and bad news to this; the good news is he is stable for now and under the watchful eyes of his teammates. I have also contacted two people who I believe will be able to save his life." I quickly send the message, knowing this next part could go over extremely smoothly, or be extremely painful.

"I SWEAR IF YOU CONTACTED THAT DRUNK BASTARD!" I stare at the screen, yep going down that painful road.

"Look on the bright side, Darrel has dealt with this kind of thing before." I write, hoping this will appease her.

"DRUNKY'S GONNA KILL HIM!"

"I will be there to reinforce to him to not go all out. I will be present for Imperious's sake."

"If anything happens to him, you know what I'LL do!" I sigh, truly I am moved by her protectiveness of her blood relative that is still alive, though her actions may only bring more trouble than Qrow's.

"I know fully well what you're capable of, which is why I want all three of you to not only be on your best behavior, but to avoid destroying my academy as much as possible. My head is still ringing from when Glynda yelled at _ME _for what all of you did." I shudder at the thought of an angry Glynda, something Ms. Xiao Long and the rest of them got a glimpse of today.

"I will be on my best behavior; however, I can't say the same for drunky. And I have a feeling she yelled at you today, sooo what'd you do this time?" I stare at the text for a minute, as always she is quite perceptive.

"I might have made a small joke about Glynda's maternal instincts appearing when she's around Imperious. However, when me and another student made the joke well… she didn't react well to it at all."

"Hmmm… Ms. Goodwitch having a soft spot… Nope! Can't imagine it. Yet. And I have a feeling she yelled at you for something else as well." How does she do it!? I groan as a lay back in my chair taking a deep breath.

"I wrote a letter to Imperious telling him to come to Beacon, saying this could help with recovering his memory." I wait a few seconds,

"There's more to the letter I believe?" I hate it when she does this.

"I might have said… he could die." And now; 3,2,1. I hear the beeping sound of her message.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I assure you I had good intentions to remind him that this road is dangerous."

"YOU BETTER HOPE I FORGET NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!" I shudder slightly. Good news, she knows Imperious is alive and overall in good conditions. Bad news, she's completely livid at me for risking Imperious' life. I reach for my cup and empty it.

"That aside, does he still use that scythe he used to use? Because the design on that thing was creepy!" Phew, at least her anger has subsided, for now.

"No, he uses a weapon that's truly unique; a gunlance, one he made." My scroll is silent for a few seconds, most likely she's happy to hear of Imperious' skills.

"Am I reading this correctly? A GUNLANCE!? HE'S USING A DANGEROUS WEAPON!?" Ok, nevermind, she's mad again.

"He _did _make it himself. Who am I to stop him from using a weapon of his own choice. Besides, a scythe isn't exactly a safe or easy weapon either." I say, hoping to direct her anger elsewhere.

"WHO LET HIM MAKE IT!? I'M PAYING THEM A VISIT!" I sigh, truly she was probably the closest thing thing he had to an overprotective guardian.

"One, he came to Beacon with it. Two, the people who let him make it acted as an adoptive family for him. So instead of looking to harm them, tell them thank you." I write, feeling like she's my student again.

"Fine… Who let him make it?" I might've just saved the blacksmith and his wife.

"I don't personally know them. Though they're in central Vale." I feel that's enough information for her.

"Alright. How's his control on his semblance?" Oh boy, how to explain this.

"His skills are improving; however, they're still connected to his emotions."

"Ok, good. I know this seems sudden, but has he been falling for anyone lately? Making new friends?" I should've seen this coming as well.

"He has made quite a number of friends, all who seem to want to help out in any way possible. As for love interest, I believe he may be interested in a certain raven-haired teammate. . as well as a few other women interested in him." She didn't respond for a few seconds.

"Explain. NOW!" Oh boy, here we go again.

"All of his teammates are women." There was a few minutes of silence before my scroll notified me.

"Did…. you just say….. All of his teammates ... are women?" This won't end well.

"His teammate is a Faunus named Koneko Toujou, another Faunus is Irinia Shidou who has healed him a few times, and the last one is Rossweisse Valkyrie, cousin to Weiss Schnee." I explained. "Who also has some infatuation for him, probably since he saved her with his semblance."

"I'm gonna need more info so I can decide how to test them." I fear I just sent these innocent women to their deaths. I explained as best I could, one lady at a time. "Alright then…. Once I meet them…. It's testing time. You also mentioned he seemed to have a thing for one of these girls?" Now for Ms. Belladonna,

"Judging from body language, the red blush on his face and the fact that talking to her proves to be difficult, I conclude he has romantic feelings for her." I pause for a second, "Not to mention they both kissed each other today."

"WHAT!?" I just put Ms. Belladonna in more danger. Still, better to explain it all now.

"It might be more accurate to say that it was a lip kiss." Well, I'm pretty sure I should sleep with BOTH eyes open when she visits. "I caused it by having the black-haired amber eyed faunus lady trip on my cane, causing both to fall and their lips to connect." I added.

"Normally, I'd do something, but I have a feeling Glynda will come up with a better punishment." Should've seen that coming. "However, I can't believe you made my nephew has his first kiss! And I wasn't there to see it!" I shook my head,

"I got a picture of it." I send it to her.

"It's official. I am going to kill you next time I see you!" I really should sleep with my cane near me. . .

"How long until you can visit you nephew?" I texted, switching topics

"Well, if I can get out without any suspicion… I'd estimate 3 to 5 hours, why?"

"I told him you would visit when you finished your mission."

"You might've made a stupid decision because WE DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THIS FUCKING MISSION WILL LAST!" I can practically hear her screaming in my ear.

"I know this is a long and tiring mission; however, I would prefer that you keep your cover and DON'T try to see Imperious. For the sake of the mission and for Imperious' in particular."

"Alright… you put him through initiation right? Is he hurt?" I cringed at her question, I was hoping she wouldn't ask that.

"He fought against a Lindbloom, and got blasted in the leg."

"Let me get this straight… he fought a Grimm THAT HAS NOT BEEN SEEN IN OVER 80 YEARS and was BLASTED IN THE LEG!?" Oh boy, I might've dug myself a grave.

"Yes the Lindbloom suddenly appeared, we're trying to figure out why, and blasted his leg, but it's nothing too serious. We managed to kill it by decapitating it."

"We?"

"Ok, trying to calm down here so give me good news when I ask this OR ELSE! Is he like Tiger at all?"

"... He's the spitting image of Tiger, in body and mind.."

"Should've known. Does the staff remember the pranks Tiger and I pulled? Because if they figure out Imperious is Tiger's son, I don't know how they'll react." I cringe slightly, remembering the hours and cost of fixing a few of their pranks.

"I told Imperious about you two changing the clock chime."

"Oh I remember that one, the look on Port's face when _Diamond Feeling_ played was priceless!" It wasn't for the staff.

"Priceless for you, quite costly for the rest of us."

"Meh." I sighted at her childishness.

"Now, where do things stand on your mission?"

"Eh, so far still the same."

"Do they plan to make any moves yet?"

"Something about Vale, they're not telling me anything useful. Stupid assholes." I think for several seconds, as much as I want to know every little detail, I know if I push to hard, then there is a good chance she'll be discovered.

"Just be sure not to get caught."

"Come on Oz, don't you know who you're talking to?" I chuckled a little, her overconfidence is slightly calming.

"I know you'll be fine; however, I would hate to tell Imperious his aunt got caught trying to end her mission quickly."

"UGH! Fine… you're no fun at all." I sigh, I've been getting that all day long.

"JUST be safe." I type before closing my scroll. I lean back and pick up my mug, "_How do I put up with her?" _I take a swig, only to come up empty. "Some days this job is too much, sometimes it's even overwhelming for me."

***Forest of Beginning* Imperious POV**

_I was running through… the same forest I woke up in!? I thought I was in Beacon. And why is my body moving on its own!? I heard my feet crunching the snow and I'm out of breath. I look back and my vision was partly blocked by this scythe on my back. Wait, I use a gunlance! What's going on!? _"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! SHE'S FOUND ME ALREADY! GOTTA GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" _I internally screamed. Who's she!? I felt something pierce my right knee cap and fell to the ground! I look down to see nothing and my blood dripping. Wait a minute… I woke up with an injured knee cap! And it was the right one too! I try to stand back up; however, the burning pain in my leg prevents me from standing up. Instead I begin to crawl forward, I manage to get a few feet forward before I felt a foot stomp down on my head, forcing my head into the freezing snow. I try to get up, but the foot keeps my face firmly in the snow, making it a challenge to breath without snow getting in my mouth or nose._

"_Did you really think you could get away from me?" The voice is calm but nerve racking, sending shivers down my spine, all the while I try to get up, "How rude. You're not even listening to me." The voice says with a sigh of disappointment, _

"_I don't see a reason to listen to a bitch like you!" The foot stomps down hard on the back of head, forcing my face deeper into the snow as my black dots appear in vision._

"_I should have known this would happen. Ever since you met her, you've lost your edge and have become hesitant and weak. No matter, you've become a liability to her and my plans and I will do what you do to every liability that comes in my way. Eliminate them." I feel two set of blades slash me in my shoulder blades! The pain was almost unbearable, and I could see my blood seeping into the snow. The pure white becoming a dark shade of crimson. Only because my face was nearly completely submerged in the snow did I not scream out in pain as hot pain shoots through my entire back side. "Does it hurt? I hope it does for a traitor like you. This could have been avoided if you did what I said, but I guess you're as stubborn as Tiger is." I move part of my mouth out of the snow and spit, my spit mixed with my own blood._

"_Fuck… you… ya slut…" This earned me a painful stomp to one of my cuts causing me to scream out as pain shoots through my body again._

"_Why must you make your death more painful? I was planning to give you a quick painless death but if you insist on a painful death," She stomped on another cut, "I'll be more than happy to give it to you." I turn as best as I can, only seeing blood pooling around my side from the cuts._

"_Than do it, I'll die with a smile on my face, knowing your plan will fail." I let out a labored laugh as she remains quiet. "I only wish I could be alive to see the look on your face as your plan blow up in your face! I can't wait... till people realize you're a pathetic, sad, manipulative bitch who can only steal from others to achieve what she wants!" I may not be able to see her face, but I can tell it was contorting to pure anger. I just laugh, ignoring her increased pressure and the burning pain. "Well?! What are you waiting for!? DO IT YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" With my comment I push her over the edge, I felt her blades angrily pierce the small of my back, easily cutting through my flesh. I gasp as the blades linger in the spot, my body going numb from the blood loss and the pain. After a second the blades were wrenched from my body. Her hands reach for something in my clothes before removing it, my head remains motionless all around me the snow is stained red as more and more of my blood leaves my body._

"_You only had to listen and do as you are told, now you will die here with only the Grimm and wild animals as company." She showed me something. Is it what she pulled out of my pocket? It was a beowulf plushie, it had an enlarged head with large red eyes, it had the shape the same shape as one but with more plush to them. The beowulf had the red markings and the white bone armor and a rounded tail. As the beowulf toy shines in the moonlight, my blood reflects as well, showing that it covers most of the face and limbs along with a pendant with a strange crest on it. When did I get that? _

"_To think that you deserved this symbol. . . I should've never given it to you. But know this: without it, all the Grimm in the world will see you as a traitor to the cause and will attack you with double the effort. . . if you survive of course. Which I'm sure you won't." She pocketed the necklace._

_I felt my blood boil for some reason and I felt furious that she'd dare touch the stuffed Beowulf. However, I nearly explode as I hear a ripping sound! I try to reach for it, but I couldn't move, so I am forced to watch as she tears it apart!_

"_YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I shout between clenched teeth, despite the extreme pain I'm in, I feel my anger about to explode as she laughs as the pieces fall to the ground._

"_I never understood how you could love something so... disgusting as this. I would have gotten rid of this long ago, yet you hold onto it for some childish promise." She tears the rest of it apart till the only piece that hasn't fallen to the ground is the head. "This should convince her."_

"_Convince… her of… what?" I say weakly as my mind begins to waver between consciousness and unconsciousness. She chuckles before turning to walk away._

"_To convince her that you were torn apart by Grimm, and that I came too late." I try to open my mouth in defiance; however, my body remains motionless as snow begins to fall, as the snowflakes land on my they remain in their star shape, slowly covering my body in a blanket of snow._

"_I won't… die from this… you fucking bitch… and when I come back... you will pay! You… will... suffer for your crimes! I will ...have…my...revenge." Soon my vision is completely enveloped by the dark as my consciousness slowly begin to fade away. _

"_Always overestimating yourself. This time, I highly doubt you'll be coming back."_

"_Just… you wait…" My vision blacks out…_

***IRKS Dorm, Beacon* Imperious POV**

My eyes shot right open and I bolted upright. As I sit up my breath is ragged as I feel cold sweat on my body. I look around, the sun is barely up, Koneko, Irina, and Rossweisse are still asleep as I take a deep breath.

"Just a dream… Just a dream." I lay back down on my bed and heard something from next door. Are these walls thin or something? From the sounds of the voice, it must be Blake.

"Come on, don't tease us, we all want to see it." Blake says quietly, making my entire body freeze up wondering what the HELL she was dreaming of! "Come on, I wouldn't bite, hard." She says with a slight laugh, making my blood run even colder.

"_What kind of stuff is happening in that mind of hers!?" _

"I bet you're nice and tasty, maybe I could share you with Imperious." My heart nearly stops, '_share with me?'_

"_SHE'S DREAMING ABOUT ME!?" _I felt my brain shutting down again as she continues to mumble in her sleep.

"Hey Imperious, would you like to have some of mine? Open ~wide~" I blush immensely,

'_What is going in her dreamscape?!'_ My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a hand on my shoulder,

"Master, it's time to wake up for out first day." That voice… Rossweisse. I look over my shoulder and see her in. . . a light blue sleeping gown that is semi-see through. . . as I can see that she's wearing a thong and no bra! Now I can feel my face burning up, "Master?"

"Rossweisse, please wear something other than just that, we're gonna be with a guy for the next 4 years!" I can hear Irina yelling at her partner. She's wearing the Beacon school uniform, which is something that a man would wear though she does have a skirt and thigh high socks. Additionally, her shirt and jacket have slits in the back for her wings that she has folded up.

"Just hurry up and get dressed." I heard my partner say, I look and she's wearing the same thing as Irina but with normal socks and a hole in the back for her tail. She's right I should get dressed. "You ok Imperious? You look pale. Not feeling well already?" Rossweisse moved closer to me, her jugs bouncing. I can feel my face burning even more as I shot up from my bed,

"Yep everything's fine I'll go get dressed!" I made a beeline straight for the bathroom after grabbing my uniform. As I closed the door, I breathe a sigh of relief but I felt something odd. I look down, "Oh come on!"

**Hareta: why do I love torturing my own OC so much?**

**54Godamora: Haven't the foggiest, dear brother.**

**Hareta: anyways yes my brother's OC will be in here.**

**54Godamora: Which is a completely different version as that first was a prototype story, a test drive. I go back now and laugh at how bad it was.**

**Hareta: hey now buster that OC was what inspired me to make RWBY Imp.**

**54Godamora: True- Wait what?**

**Hareta: it's true. Darrel inspired me to make a RWBY version of Imperious and I have 0 regrets admitting it here and now.**

**Blake: wait, Godamora are you crying?**

**54Godamora: Hey, who left this bowl of onions here?**

**Blake: There are no bowl of onions.**

**54Godamora: Spongebob joke.**

**Hareta: I thought you didn't like Spongebob?**

**54Godamora: What's wrong with using a good joke? Anyway, getting back on track.**

**Hareta: before my pea-sized brain forgets we don't own RWBY or DXD I own Imperious(real last name to be revealed later), Tiger, and he and I will own the blacksmithing couple revealed soon. Probably…. Depending on how much work we get done. I'd say… 6 or 7th chapter?**

**54Godamora: Ah yes, the breather chapters. We made an agreement to give Imp a break from the insanity by having chapters that give him, and me, breaks from the insanity. Only detail I'll reveal is that it will be a weekend trip. Whole weekend in one chapter.**

**Hareta: we agreed not to reveal anything about that. I'm supposed to be the one with the small brain here.**

**54Godamora: . . .oops. Actually, both our brains are the same size, as is everyone's.**

**Blake: he meant stupid.**

**54Godamora: I would say something else, but I won't. As both of us have. . . disorders.**

**Hareta: Rossweisse's second pjs was his idea.**

**54Godamora: Was that really necessary to put in? Sounds like pointless trivia. We should end this AN.**

**Both: PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5 First Day at Beacon and date

Chapter 5 First Day at Beacon & Weiss wants what?!

***IRKS Dorm, Rossweisse POV***

Did I do something to upset Master Imperious? I knocked on the bathroom door,

"Imperious? You ok in there? I'm sorry if I upset you." I called out to him.

"I-It's fine! Nothing's wrong!" He yelled back. I wait for him, giving him some space by leaning against the wall opposite of the door. He came out a minute later and I felt my heart beat in an instant.

He's wearing the Beacon Academy Male uniform and he looks really. . . attractive in it. I think I felt some drool on my chin. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, but it only worked for a split second.

"Hey Ross, you ok?" Imperious snapped his fingers in my face to get my attention. I jumped a bit,

"Y-Yes!" I stood at attention. "I'm ok!" Wait, he called me Ross… Are we on a nickname basis already?! "You called me. . . Ross?" I asked, blushing lightly. '_Please don't notice!'_

"Yes I did, we're teammates now right?" I smiled softly,

"Y-Yes. We are."

"Ooh, aren't you two getting all lovey-dovey?" Irina teased, with her wearing the female version of the Beacon Academy uniform. I blushed even more at the mention of her teasing. Impy blushed too. She laughs, "I'm only teasing you two."

Imp sighed, "Real mature, Irina." Koneko was also awake, wearing the same female Beacon Academy uniform as the rest of us though with a skirt, and eating a chocolate bar.

"You sure you should be eating that for breakfast?" I asked, wondering where she had stashed that.

"Need a little sugar every morning to wake up; caffeine gives me a headache." Koneko said, monotone.

"If you say so." I said, not wanting to go into it.

***Imperious POV***

After my. . . trip to the bathroom and chatting with my team of ladies, we all got started unpacking our stuff. I got a few books out that the blacksmiths lent me for some freetime. I smile softly, wondering how they are doing. I felt something strange as I reached inside to get more books.

"You ok, Imperious?" Irina asked me. She walked next to me,

"I-IT can't be…" I slowly took out my hand to see the unbelievably mangled Beowolf plushy from my dream, to see it was also soaked in blood. "T-This was in my dream!"

The others looked,

"What's with the mangled Beowolf plush?" Koneko asked.

"And why is it covered in blood?" Rossweisse asked, concerned. I saw Koneko's hand slowly reach out to take the plushy when I blacked out.

***Koneko POV***

One minute I point out this mangled Beowolf plush, the next things change. Suddenly, I felt searing pain shoot through my arm. I looked and saw Imperious's hand grabbing my wrist with the force of a vice, as I looked at his face, I noticed his facial expression was different. I felt fear and chills down my spine.

"DON'T. YOU. TOUCH. IT." Even his voice was different; more gravelly and deep. "IT. IS. NOT. YOURS." I managed to wrench my arm away from his grasp without breaking it. I breathe heavily, trying to deal with the pain.

"What the fuck, Imperious?! I just wanted to see it!" I yelled at him, my voice filled with anger.

"Oh that dumbass? He ain't here. And won't be for a while." He replied with a sneer.

"What are you talking about, foul creature?!" Irina yelled, her voice filled with hate as she clearly understood what was going on, pointing a sneering finger at him, flaring her wings, and her eyes boring holes at him.

"It's as I said. He's gone for a while. I just needed to make sure you didn't infect my promise."

"What promise?" Rossweisse called out.

"Well I'm bored so I'll say it. I promised my aunt I'd keep it."

"So you are pissed off we touched your stuffed animal?! What are you, 5?! Grow up!" I punched him in the gut hard, before striking a pressure point on his neck, knocking him out. I looked at the others, who were shocked at what I did.

"Don't just stand there! Help me tie him up!" I commanded.

"Why?" Irina asked, concerned.

I glared at 'Imperious', "We are getting answers out of it, whether it wants to talk or not."

We sigh and get started using whatever we could to restrain him.

***IRKS Dorm, 3rd POV***

Not much later, the. . . thing awoke, legs strapped to a chair, mouth gagged with a soapy washcloth, and hand bound but could move his wrists. He looked and saw the 3 females of IRKS glaring at him.

"We want answers as to what you are. Clearly, you are the Heartless and we know people about the kind of thing you are. A thing that possesses people so they give into their darker desires. Rather than listen to your nails on a chalkboard voice, we are going to have you write your answers, whether you like it or not!" Koneko yelled out, voice going up and face turning red with anger. She breathes heavily. She kicked him a notepad and pen.

"Question 1: what do you want; both long-term goals and short-term goals?" Irina asked. They noticed the roped suddenly fell in pieces and he removed the washcloth,

"One, you forgot that I know this body and its semblance. Big mistake. Two, I'll talk. I have nothing better to do."

Koneko scoffed, "So you can 'act nice.'" She stated, hardly surprised at the shift in behavior.

"Basically my goal is to make that idiot remember what this body has done. That's really it."

"What has Imperious done?" Rossweisse asked

"More like what I've done."

"So you are like a demon; possessing his body to carry out whatever sick kicks you get. Like murder?" Irina stated.

"Not really. He wasn't around back then."

"You can't be that old. I highly doubt a newborn could be a cold-blooded killer." Rossweisse stated, glaring.

"No this was 7 months ago." The Heartless replied. "Also how did you know I was a killer?"

"Two words: cop shows. I've watched a lot and made the connection between you and the bloodied stuffed animal. Clearly before you went asleep, something happened to mess it up and get bloodied." Irina said, being genre-savvy.

"Funny thing though. I didn't mess up any of the murders. I basically became friends with one of my targets after she saved me. She got killed and then my boss went after me. She technically did get me but little does that bitch know I'm still alive. Or at least the body is."

"You talk as if you don't care about the person you live in." Koneko stated. "I take it you can jump from host to host?"

"That's where you're wrong. I'm a part of this body and was the original host until I got hunted down by my boss."

"Define original host." Irina asked.

"Exactly as it sounds. The one you know wasn't around back then. He was born 2 months ago. Which is as he told you when he woke up."

"So you have been alive for 17 years while Imperious is only 2 months old?" Rossweisse stated.

"Not gonna lie, good job getting that right. Most people would have trouble wrapping their heads around that. Honest 10 out of 10."

"I still can't see a newborn killing people. Sounds like something out of a horror movie." Koneko stated.

"That's because he's not the murderer. I am. You don't remember those reports about 300 huntsmen and huntresses dying mysteriously and their houses burning down?"

They made the connection,

"So you are the mass murder people called 'The Heart Eater.'" Irina pointed out.

"Huh. Didn't know they called me that." The Heartless seemed to be in thought, "I would have preferred another name. Why did they call me that?"

"Not sure; one rumor was that the killer ate the heart's of those he killed as the bodies were supposedly missing the heart." Irina suggested.

"Well I can tell you this. Every murder was burned into my mind. And I can say this for a fact, that I never took any hearts."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hello?" It was Ruby at the door.

"May we come in? We heard a commotion going on." Nora piped in.

"Imperious, is everything alright?" Blake asked.

"Oh the rest of the gang's here."

Koneko opens the door and they come in. First face the. . . thing sees is Ruby. Suddenly, the Heartless was in front of Ruby, with a look of shock and relief

"Summer?! I thought you were dead!"

***Ruby POV***

One minute me, my team, and Team JNPR are entering Imp's dorm after we all heard some arguing, the next he's in my face asking me about my mom!

"Summer?! You mean my mother? Wait. . . " I grip his shoulders hard,

"How do you know my mommy?!" I yelled in his face, holding back the tears

"Wait…. Mom?" He looked more at my face, "Summer's your mother? That's right… she mentioned she had a daughter." I gasped,

"You know her?! Where is she?! TELL ME!" I screamed. Wait, he said dead. . .

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I yelled, the tears falling.

"I wouldn't kill a friend who saved my life. Nor would I even think of hurting her daughter. I wish I was able to save her but I wasn't there in time."

"What do you know?! I need answers!" Yang then tried to hold me back,

"Ruby, you know he's lying! Dad told us Mom died!"

"She has silver eyes and the exact same hairstyle as you. She used a sword and wore a white cloak. Proof enough that I know her?" Imperious stated so boldly. I collapsed to my knees crying, not sure what to think.

Yang glared at Imp and was about to sock him in the face. But he dodged as if he'd seen this a million times.

"I want to say Summer wanted to watch you grow up so badly. She was afraid you'd be mad at her."

I looked up at him sniffling,

"Why would I be mad at my mommy?! I love her. I would be extremely happy if I could see her again."

"That would mean all of Remnant to her if she heard you say that." He smiles. With that last statement, he fainted.

***3rd POV***

Imp's friends and teammates surround him with Rossweisse picking him up,

"Imperious?!" She yelled, concerned, "Master?!". He groaned and began to stir,

"Why do I have this massive headache?"

"Master!" Rossweisse hugged him tightly. He looks,

"Did something happen? Last I remember is seeing the plushy from my dre-"

Irina quickly explained everything, as did everyone else who was part of what just happened.

"He knew my mommy but she died when I was 3!" Ruby yelled.

"Wait, you were 3 when she died?" Koneko asked, "Imperious would have been 5 at that time."

"So you are 17 then, Imperious?" Weiss asked. '_At least he isn't younger or older than me. . .'_

"I guess?" He replied, "I still don't remember much. Only that what I saw in my dream felt real. Especially when I was stabbed and I felt emotions."

"YOU WERE STABBED?!" Blake, Irina, Rossweisse, Weiss, & Koneko yelled. They quickly look him over for any injuries.

"Well the blacksmithing couple said I had a nasty wound where the small of my back is. That might have been it."

"Found it!" Irina yelled. They looked and saw a black stab wound that looked like a blade of some form stabbed him.

"Wait, what time do classes start?" Jaune said, out the blue. "9 am." Pyrrha stated.

"Oh Dust! It is 8:45!" They all began to run to their class.

"My turn. My semblance can give us a speed boost." Imperious got up and gathered wind around them. This gives them all a speed boost and make it just before the bell rings.

***Ports Class, Imp POV***

We all made it but due to the momentum of the sudden stop, we crashed and created a pile. As we try to untangle ourselves, I feel something. . . round & soft.

"M-Master, that's my breast you are touching." Rossweisse whispered, trying to contain a moan. I blushed and retracted my hand,

"I'm so sorry!" I whispered back. Suddenly,

"Why if it isn't the son of Tiger Darkhale!" We looked up to see a man in early old age. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight. "You look exactly like your father, young man, down to his silver eyes." He remarked.

"You. . .k-knew my father?" I asked, shaking. He laughs,

"Knew him!? He was my very top student! Truly an example among huntsmen! I once brought an Ursa to class, he defeated the beast in 3 seconds!" The man bragged. "Oh but where are my manners. The name's Peter Port as you shall call be Prof. Peter/Prof. Port." He introduced himself. He suddenly got closer and started whispering, "Also Ozpin let me and the rest of the staff know about your uh…. Problem. So no worries, should an… outburst occur we'll be ready." He added.

"Oh speaking about that. . . apparently I had one just this morning." I told him.

"Might want to tell Ozpin." He got back up, "Also I can trust you shall not pull the same pranks your father and aunt have done on this school?" This got the whole entire class whispering among themselves,

"Pranks, Professor?" Irina asked.

"Yes for years, mysterious pranksters have been messing with the staff and everywhere else. Not long after they graduated, did Tiger and his sister admitted it was them. The only thing we could never figure out is how they changed the school chime to the song Diamond Feeling." Port explained.

"Oh that's who Uncle Qrow was talking about!" Ruby yelled out. "He kept going on and on about these pranksters whenever we asked him about his time at Beacon. Dad was also laughing whenever Qrow explained one of their pranks."

"I'm sure this trip down memory lane is fun, but can the lesson please begin?" Weiss asked, not that interested.

"Ah yes." Port said. The rest of us got seats. I sat next between Ruby and Weiss. Weiss seemed super happy. The lesson began and at first was about the Grimm before he began to ramble on about himself. How does anyone stay awake? I keep teetering from falling asleep from staying awake.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits," Prof. Port asked. "Is normally what I would be asking. But seeing how we have the son of a true huntsman." He looked at me. I gulped,

"Yes, s-sir?"

"I'm talking about you young man." He then had a large cage placed in the room that rattled and pig-like squeals rang out from it. "How do you think you'd fare one-one against a Grimm?" He asked, hefting his blunderbuss-ax over his shoulder.

"Uh sure." I go to prepare by changing into my combat gear and getting my weapon. I come back and ready to begin.

"Alright Impy, you can do this bro!" Ruby cheered for me.

"BREAK ITS LEGS!" Nora yelled out. Ren gave a nod and bow with a soft smile.

"Make sure you beat the thing alright partner?" Koneko said, giving a thumbs up.

"Go Imperious!" Yang cheered.

"Make sure to plan your moves ahead of time, got it?!" I heard Weiss yell at me. I gulped

"If you get injured, I'll heal you!" Irina shouted.

"Give it a beatdown, leader!" Rossweisse yelled out. '_**Glad she didn't say master'**_.

"Do a really good job, Imperious!" Blake cheered with a big smile. I felt myself blushing a little,

"**She's cheering for me, I can't screw this up!"** I took a deep breath, "I'm ready sir."

"Alright then, let the match begin!" Port sliced down the cage door and out came a Boarbatusk, squeaking bloody murder as it charged towards me. I dodged to the right and gave it a hard kick, knocking it away a good distance. "Ooh impressive beginning!" Port commented.

It got up and shook its head angrily at me, snorting and pawing the ground. With another loud squeal it charged at me again, intent to gore me with those huge tusks.

I used my semblance to trip it up, causing it to fall and I shoot it with ice and fire bullets from Longinus. It squeaks in pain and then curls up into a ball and rolls towards me. I managed to block it but my weapon went flying. It then knocked me down and tried to savage me with its tusks. "Ho Ho! You appear to be in quite a predicament, boy! What shall you do without your weapon?!" I grabbed it by its tusks and broke one off and then tossed it, with the other tusk embedding it in a desk, pinning it there.

I used the wind to pull Longinus to me and I jumped in the air, twirling my weapon as I activated the Electric Dust. I aimed for merely a moment and threw it aiding the speed with my semblance.

My gunlance impaled it all the threw, even penetrating the desk itself! The Grimm soon disintegrated upon death. I breathe heavily. Professor Port slowly clapped his hands.

"Bravo! Truly the spitting image of your old man!"

The class went crazy. I look at my friends and they are impressed, especially who Ruby was practically going haywire. I felt the redhead jump on my back, laughing like crazy.

"That was totally wicked, Imperious!" She cheered.

"My my seeing you two reminds me of Summer and Tiger." Port chimed in. Our eyes widened.

"You knew our parents?" We both asked at the same time.

"I said Tiger was in my class. I forgot to mention Summer attended the same year. Those two were like brother and sister. You hardly saw one without the other. Most of the time I saw them, Tiger was giving Summer a playful noogie." I smirked,

"You mean. . . like this?!" I gave Ruby a noogie. She squeals and started laughing,

"That tickles!" Yang chuckled and Blake lightly laughed, as did everyone else. As for Weiss. . .

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!?" She snapped.

Ruby got out of my grasp,

"Weiss, what are you talking about?" Ruby asked, concerned.

"Yeah, we're just messing arou-" Suddenly, she jabs a finger at my face.

"This is a prestigious academy for future generations of huntsmen and huntresses, and here you two are acting like children." She claimed.

"Weiss, you need a chill pill." Yang stepped in, "It's ok to let loose once in a while."

"Plus we are all minors as none of us are 18 and up, faculty not included." I pointed out.

"Considering how childish your parents are, I can see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Weiss insulted.

"LEAVE MY MOMMY OUT OF THIS!" Ruby yelled, fists shaking.

" , I must point out that Tiger was the best student I've ever had." Port stepped in as well, defending my father. "While yes he wasn't always mature, that has helped him in many battles."

Weiss blinked before she then stormed off, clearly done with this. But before she left, she looked at Ruby, "Ozpin made a mistake making you the leader." Ruby felt hurt, both by Weiss insulting her and her mom.

***3rd POV, Beacon Courtyard***

Later, Teams RBY & IRKS are relaxing in a gazebo, discussing what to do about Weiss. JNPR are off doing something else. "We heard everything. That certainly was a blast from the past." The gang looked behind them to see Ozpin and Glynda.

"Prof. Ozpin & Prof. Glynda." They all addressed the Professors.. Ruby looks,

"What did you mean 'blast from the past'?" She asked. Glynda readjusted her glasses.

"Not too long after Tiger was appointed leader for his own team, Team TONC, Imperious's mother had lashed out because she believed she should have been the leader. Due to the fact that she was more mature and calculating. Sometimes I don't get what Tiger saw in her but if it wasn't for that, I suppose Imperious would never have been born." Glynda explained.

"My mom really lashed out?" Imp asked.

"Yes she was," Ozpin chucked, "She was slightly controlling, something despised, but other then that, she had a kind heart."

"But if you think about it, it was Tiger's childishness that won his matches." Glynda pointed out. "Because of the fact he was so childish, no one could ever predict his movements."

"Oh speaking of Mr. Octavia, the Heartless came out and possessed Imp. It revealed some rather impor-" Rossweisse started but Ruby jumped in

"HE KNEW MY MOMMY!" Ruby yelled.

"He knew Summer?!" Glynda asked, clearly shocked, "That's impossible. She died many years ago."

"He didn't say how but he spoke very highly of her; in fact, because she looks like Ruby, it got the Heartless to calm down." Irina explained.

"After I had to knock him out and tie him down for answers when he first awoke. . . which didn't work." Koneko said, deadpanned.

"Strange. When I spoke to Tiger, he told me he never told Imperious of his time at Beacon. Besides, at the time Summer died, Imperious would have been 5 years old." Ozpin mentioned. "I'll call Darrel and have him see if he can get here any quicker." He added. He brought out his scroll and dialed Darrel's number. '_Let's hope he isn't in bed with either of his women.'_ It rang and he picked up,

"Hey, Oz. You got me when on a good time. What do you need?

"Not right now. We have a problem. According To Imperious's friends, the Heartless took over already."

"WHAT?! THAT THING SHOULDN'T BE THIS ACTIVE EARLY ON IN THE PROCESS!" Darrel yelled. Koneko stepped up,

"It reacted when I tried to touch a plushie that was in Imperious's case." She mentioned.

"Ah so you triggered it. If a Heartless is triggered by something, then the host must have a connection to it." Darrel explained.

"I believe I know the plushie." Ozpin chimed in. "It was a gift from his aunt when he was very little. Imperious loved his family more than anything else in the world. The plushie was dear to him."

"Well that explains the triggering. Anything else?" He asked.

"It kept saying something about how it was the host at fi-" Irina started but was cut off in an instant.

"Oh great. This is a rare one. Basically it is Split Personality Disorder + Aura." Darrel explained.

"Care to explain, Mr. Octavia?" Glynda asked.

"Ok, anyone knows of the story of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde?" He asked. Rossweisse looks,

"I do. I'm not sure why but my mother made it my bedtime story."

"That's what we have. Dr. Jekyll= Imperious. Mr. Hyde= Heartless." Darrel stated. "Or should I reverse that. It is a shock to you all but the Heartless might be speaking the truth. There are times where if a strong shock occurs, the Virtuous Soul/Heartless and the active personality will switch roles. There might have been a time where the Imperious you know now, could have been the original being in his Spirit World." He explained.

"You mean the one we know. . . is a fake?!" Blake yelled.

"Well not exactly fake. You see the Imperious that is currently active WAS the spirit in the Spirit World. But a strong shock must have caused them to reverse roles somehow." Darrel explained.

"So has my whole life been a lie?!" Imp yelled.

"Whoa whoa buddy no need to go like that. I wouldn't exactly say that. You are technically real but you were originally in the spirit world while the Heartless was the active personality." Darrel said.

"But who was born first is the answer?" Yang asked.

"Technically it's a twin thing though you absorbed the other or vice versa. I deal with killing these things, not studying them!" Darrel retorted. "But I have seen a few cases where both have made up since most are violent and rarely benevolent."

"There was another thing by the way." Koneko spoke up. "The Heartless, or as you seem to say, the original personality, claims it was the murderer of the murder cases that began last year."

"I suggest going over the- wait what?! I recall those cases and have investigated them. Never could find the perp. Also the Heart Eater thing I heard was only one of many nicknames. Most common was the Heart Slayer as all the wounds resemble a scythe. Mistranslation I believe regarding some idiot in the paper, thinking Slayer was Eater." Darrel explained.

"It even knew the number of people slain. He said about 300."

"Now this is a first: a mass murderer. At most, only a max of 5 people have died at the hands of a Heartless. This is. . . ok me and my ladies will be over in 3 days ASAP! I need to get started packing!"

"Wait! I need to know something!" Ruby spoke up. "Did you know my mother?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what your name is, miss?"

"Ruby Rose. My mom was Summer Rose."

"Wait. Summer Rose?! The White Slayer That one?!" Darrel said.

"The Heartless knew her! He knew her weapon, her eye color, her hair color, her cloak! She said I looked exactly like her! But she died when I was 3! He would have been 5 at that time!"

"This can mean one thing. . . she's alive!" Darrel yelled.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Mr. Octavia. It has been long confirmed she is truly dead." Ozpin stated. The line went quiet for a moment but he didn't hang up.

"Nope. Nope. Not listening. Once I start on one of my theories, like the one where I first began about Heartless after a dream, you can't stop me!" He hung up.

"It's that attitude of his that often got him into misunderstood troubles." Glynda bereated. "But he and Summer often had friendly competitions using their long-range rifles." She added.

"Out of curiosity, what is Mr. Octavia like in person?" Irina asked.

"He's like Qrow but replace the drunk factor with the soda and a lot more intelligence, with some brutish behavior he says, 'Sometimes to defeat an enemy you must use every trick in the book, even if you have to be a bit brutal.' Thankfully, he reserved it for really strong opponents which the end result was like something out of a horror flick." Ozpin explained.

***Plaza, Weiss POV***

Why did I act that way in front of Imperious?! He's surely gonna hate me for this! I sit on a stone bench, huddled up, trying to not cry. '**I'm such a fool! I ruined my chances!'** My mind also kept going back to how Blake and Imperious kissed. '**So much for taking his 1st kiss! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE BLAKE?!'** Not that it matters now. . . but could I? Is there a chance I could make-up with him and hopefully win his heart over that Belladonna?! Think Weiss Schnee Think! WAIT I CAN ASK HIM TO HANG OUT WITH ME TOMORROW! I CAN SHOW HIM A DIFFERENT SIDE OF ME! IT'LL BE LIKE A DATE! I MUST GET HIM TO AGREE NO MATTER WHAT! I took off, hoping it's not too late to make amends.

*** Beacon Dining Room, 3rd POV***

Dinner time, and all 3 of the flagship teams of the 1st year are together. . . minus Weiss. JNPR was filled in about the Heartless situation, Ren looks,

"So let me get this straight. The heartless was the active personality and the Imperious we currently know, the one sitting across from Jaune, was the spirit in this Spirit world?" Blake nods,

"As crazy as it sounds, yes. Seriously, it sounds like someone's drug fueled fanfiction take on The Man with Two Souls. But real this time." Blake stated. "Oh and Weiss had a fight with Ruby & Imp." She added. Pyrrha looks,

"What happened?" She asked.

"She mocked my dad and Ruby's mom." Imperious stated. "Haven't seen her all day, even after Oz called Darrel for advice."

"Advice on what?" Jaune asked. RKS explained. Jaune looked like his brain was about to explode. "I'm out. I need to shower & sleep to get over that." He left and the rest of JNPR left not long after. As Jaune was about to exit the cafeteria, the door opened and slammed onto his face. He groaned and stumbled out, Pyrrha supporting him. Weiss ran in, looking determined as all hell.

"There you are, Impy!" She yelled, approaching the group. Blake was just staring at her, while Yang looked like she was getting ready to flip the table on her. "Hold it, let's-" She ignored everyone and focused on Imperious. "I have a question."

"Yes, Weiss?" Imp asked, not really mad anymore.

"Could you hang out with me tomorrow?"

"WHAT?!" Rossweisse & Jaune, as well as everybody yelled. Blake looked like she was getting ready to grab Weiss and tear her a new one.

Imperious blinked and opens and closes his mouth,

"You. . .want to. . .hang out. . with me. . . tomorrow?" Imp asked. "I thought I was childish."

"JUST TELL ME YOUR ANSWER!"

He nods,

"I won't mind, Weiss." Imp said, not realizing that a few eyes were glaring at him menacingly.

"Good. After school." She left. . . but not before she gave Imp a quick peck on his cheeks before running off, skipping.

The other girls, mainly his team and Blake, had their jaws dropped,

"HUH?!" They yelled.

***Rossweisse POV***

D-Did my cousin just make a move on my master?! AND KISSED HIM! After he touched my breasts during initiation and this morning, I began to feel something in my heart when I thought of my master and seeing my cousin kiss Imperious made me feel. . . jealousy. I felt my hands clenched tightly. I must get to the bottom of this! I left to chase after Weiss.

***Blake POV***

I can't believe what just happened! My teammate not only asked out Imperious, but kissed him! I mentally sighed, knowing that I took his first kiss. However, it appears I won't be the first to take him out on a date. I see Rossweisse leave, her fists clenched. It appears I'm not the only one after his heart. I swear, right now I feel like I'm in one of my quality romance novels. . .

***Irina POV***

I blink a few times to try and clear my mind… did Weiss… the meanest girl I know…. Just asked my team leader out?! AND KISSED HIM!? Wait. . .because she's rich, wouldn't her father have an arranged marriage with someone? What if she is intending on using this outing as a trap to break his heart?! I clenched my fists. I must spy on them to make sure it doesn't happen. It might not be the best thing to do… but he's my leader!

***Jaune POV***

What. Just. Happened?! One minute, we're having dinner, the next, Weiss asks out Imperious and kisses him on the cheek! I thought she was attracted to me! Why must she crush my heart?! Curse you, Imperious! You'll regret crossing me! I'll spy on you tomorrow and make sure she hates you!

***Weiss POV***

YES, YES, YES, HE SAID YES! I've never felt happier! Watch out Blake, he'll be MINE by tomorrow! I got a lot of planning to do! I heard footsteps behind me and saw my cousin approaching me. For some reason, she looks upset.

"Weiss, why did you do that?!" She yelled at me.

"Do what?" I asked, genuinely curious as to why she's suddenly mad at me.

"You know what I'm talking about! The asking my master out and kissing him!" She shouted.

"Hey, what I do in my life is my business!" I shouted back, "So what if I asked Imperious out! Better than letting Blake have him!"

"But we all saw what happened! Ozpin made them kiss each other on the lips." She defended. "Besides, what if Imperious actually likes Blake back as a guess?"

"That's why I'm doing this! He'll be mine!" I then stormed off, needing to sleep so I can get ready for tomorrow.

I heard my cousin growl at me before she left, taking a different route to her dorm I assume. Sorry Rossweisse, I may not exactly know why you acted out this way, but I can not have that Belladonna take MY man! By the end of tomorrow, I swear Imperious will be so in love with me, he'll forget all about that kiss with Blake!

***Morning, RWBY Dorm, Weiss POV***

**(AN: Because we're impatient and we didn't know what the day was in the anime we decided to say it was Friday so what you're about to see will take place Saturday morning)**

I'm pacing back & forth in my dorm, panicking! Why? Because I have no idea what to wear for my date with Imperious! "WHAT'LL I DO,WHAT'LL I DO,WHAT'LL I DO,WHAT'LL I DO?!" I shouted.

"Weiss, you need to calm down, take a deep breath, and relax." Yang told me. I look,

"Huh?"

"I said you need to calm down, take a deep breath, and relax. Take it from someone who has gone on a date once or twice, like me. The best thing to do is be yourself." Yang instructed. Huh, didn't know Yang dated. Though based on her tone, I assume most, if not all, of the guys were only after her. . . ample bust. Seeing it is making me jealous, will Imperious not notice me if I don't have one?

Realizing this, I narrow down my options to some of my attire to draw his eyes to me, though ones that don't make me look like a pole dancer or like I work at a stripper club. I shudder at the thought. Come on, come on, I gotta have something! "Ah-ha!" I found what to wear and enter the bathroom to change.

I take off the icy blue bathrobe I wore, leaving me in my birthday suit. I take a look at my bare body in the mirror, examining my build. I sigh,

"Hope he doesn't mind my flat chest." I then slip on some frilly light blue panties and a dark blue shiny bra. I put a white band around the base of my neck, before putting on a white off-the-shoulders formal dress with black stripes down the side. I lowered the collar done a bit to reveal a little bit of my cleavage but not enough. I adjust the white on my waistline before slipping on the light blue plaid jacket over my upper body.

I take a look at my body in the mirror once more and admired myself,

"All that's left besides socks & shoes, is make-up." I take a look at the various beauty products I have before applying a little bit of pink lipstick & some light blue eyeliner. I then step out. Yang takes a look at me and whistled,

"Dang! You really dress to impress, not matter the occasion!" Yang complimented me.

"I plan to make Imperious mine, and that WILL happen!" I put on some white frilly socks before slipping on some white tennis shoes my sister got me once. I smile, "Ready."

"Uh… Weiss… your hair looks like an owl's nest."

. . .

. . .

"AHH!" I rush to the bathroom and quickly straighten my hair. I thought about putting it up in my signature side ponytail but I think having it flow down to near my rear should be fine. I sighed, "There we go."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Weiss, you there?" I froze, that's Imperious! He's too early! I quickly looked myself over before realizing that I was fully ready. I take a deep breath,

"I can do this." I approach the door, "I'm here, Imperious. I'm ready for our date." I tell him. I open the door…. Only to see he's wearing his combat clothing…

"Why are you wearing that?!" I yelled at him. He blushed, embarrassed. He looks cute. . . but why that for a date?!

"I. . . uh . . don't really have much in the way of clothes." He told me sheepishly.

"What about the couple you were living with? They didn't get you anything?" I asked him.

"I uh… might have spent my money for them since they were doing all they can to take care of me." I sigh, I suppose that makes some sense. He glanced at me, looking over my outfit. I felt nervous as he did so.

"You look really beautiful, Weiss. Especially that dress you got on." He complimented me. I felt my face become beet red!

"_**HE'S COMPLIMENTING ME! TAKE IT NICE AND SLOW!"**_

I blushed,

"T-Thank you, Impy. I'm g-glad you think like t-that." I told him sweetly. I froze, did I just call him Impy?! OH NO!

"Shall we get going?" I felt his arm wrap around mine. I blushed even more. I truly felt like a princess. I smiled at him, winking.

"Yes, let's go." I give him a kiss on his cheek, longer than normal before we head for the airfield.

***Airfield, 3rd POV***

Unknown to pretty much everyone, Rossweisse, Irina and Jaune plan to spy on them during their "date". Rossweisse was furious as all hell, seeing them together. She glared at them, her hands creating cracks in the pillar she clenched. '_**I have to follow them for the safety of my master!'**_ Just before they could leave, she boarded a separate airship and it appears she wasn't alone. "Jaune/Rossweisse?!" They both yelled at each other. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm trying to steal Weiss from Imperious! You?" Jaune yelled. Rossweisse blinks before laughing,

"First off, she's WAY out of your league, you stand no chance. Second, she can do better than you. Third, I'm going to protect my master from my cousin!" Rossweisse shouted.

"Out of my league?!" He yelled at her, "What are you ta-"

"You suck at fighting, dense as a brick, and you called her Snow Angel when she didn't care for it. Too much confidence, you have." Rossweisse listed off. "I'll give you that you're able to attend Beacon, but that's ALL I'm going to give you. Not to mention, you're not her type at all. If anything you're a polar opposite." Jaune slumped,

"That stings." Jaune stated, admitting defeat.

"Well, I have to be straight or you won't get it." Just before both airships flew off, something crashed into Rossweisse at high speed.

"Ross/Irina?!" Irina had crashed into Rossweisse. Thankfully, Jaune looked away as the sight of two beautiful women entangled with each other could prove to be a bit of a turn on to some people.

"What are you doing here Irina!?" Rossweisse asked, shocked.

"I'm trying to stop Weiss from breaking Imperious's heart!" Irina yelled back.

"Oh. . . . I guess I am too, though for slightly different reasons." Rossweisse stated. "Wait what do you mean breaking my master's heart?!"

"I'm afraid that Weiss may already be in an arranged marriage and is simply using Imperious for her own needs." Irina stated.

"What are you talking about!? Why would she do that?! She's not arranged at all!" Rossweisse retorted. Irina blinks,

"Wow. I feel like an idiot. I just didn't want my friend to get hurt..."

"I understand, but what gave you that idea about my cousin?" Rossweisse asked.

"She's rich, stuck-up, and is an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Surely her father would have done something like that once or twice, right?" Irina stated.

"That's all? I'll admit my uncle isn't….. Proper so to speak. But Weiss is trying to steal Imp so he wouldn't be with Blake."

"WHAT?!" Irinia & Jaune shouted.

**Hareta Kuso: There you have it folks. Weiss is basically acting out of jealousy.**

**54Godamora: eeyup. This is turning into a Harem story. Though he isn't as dense as Ichika from Infinite Stratos! I swear, you could hit that guy with a billboard about love and he still wouldn't get it. * I grip my bro by his shoulders* I swear do not make him like that, I beg of you brother! I *let him go***

**Hareta Kuso: I'm pretty sure a lot of people may not know what IS is. Just cause we do, doesn't mean they do.**

**54Godamora: I would counter that statement, but not wasting the energy to do so.**

**Blake: Actually Hareta is right. Remember he didn't know a lot of the shows you watched and a lot of them were anime. Or on the opposite end of the spectrum, the countless Kaiju and Prehistory movies and documentaries you watched that are very well known but Hareta hasn't watched?**

**54Godamora: Good point. But still, please don't make him as dense as concrete.**

**Hareta Kuso: I won't but geez this chapter took a while to make. My brain's starting to melt from coming up with ideas for Imperious's backstory. That's right. I still haven't come up with a full backstory for my own OC. So what?!**

**54Godamor: Hey my first attempt was pretty much the same. Anyways, neither of us own RWBY or DXD. He owns Imperious and that. . . thing. I own Darrel, an immigrant from my test run stories.**

**Hareta Kuso: Oh speaking of the Heartless, this was his 2nd appearance. 2 more to go.**

**Both: Until then, PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Date with Weiss & Blake

Chapter 6: "Date" with Weiss & Blake and meeting Chocolate & Bunny

*Vale, 3rd POV*

Imperious and Weiss got off of the airship and she started to drag him to the nearest clothing store. "Whoa Weiss, do you have to drag me?" Little did they know, they were being followed.

Three people were watching them from behind a building. Weiss's cousin, Rossweisse, her partner, Irina, and Weiss's…"stalker", Jaune. Rossweisse saw her cousin dragging her leader,

"Why is he letting her do that?" She said under her breath, hands gripping the side of the building.

"Perhaps she is being the dominant one?" Jaune stated, clueless to the meaning of what he said.

"My cousin may be controlling but she's not that controlling, moron." Rossweisse defended.

"Wait. They are entering a clothing store." Irina pointed out. Rossweisse looks,

"WHAT?!" She yelled out, "Let's go!" They followed.

*Clothing Store, Weiss POV*

Imperious and I enter the clothing store and head for the men's section.

"So what exactly are we looking for, Weiss?" Imperious asked me.

"We're looking for some casual clothes for you." I explained to him.

"Right." We began to look around for anything that would fit Imperious, but for me anything to make him look more cute and hot. I felt myself internally get heated up about it, my cheeks a little red. I managed to find a lot that fits my description. A few T-shirts, some pants, a couple of jackets for the winter.

There is one in particular. It reminds me of Jaune's armor (being stark white) with the armored gauntlets that extend up past the elbow, and armored legs that extend towards the waist. There is also an armored chest piece that covers the chest . . . with a black tie for some reason, might have that removed. The armored legs cover a set of black pants and a black suit under the armored chest piece. The most striking piece is the long red trench coat that has some straps in the middle. Just thinking about Imperious wearing it is making my heart beat. Imperious noticed,

"Hey this looks nice. But I should check the price-tag." He checked it and his jaw dropped,

"500,000 lien!" I rolled my eyes; that's chump change for me.

"Relax. I'll buy that and you can buy casual clothes. . . if you have the Lien to spare." I told him,

"Are you crazy that's expensive as a-" I put a finger on his lip,

"I'm. Buying. It. For. You." I get close to his face and immediately realize how close I am. . . maybe just one lip kiss wouldn't hurt. . .

"How are the lovebirds doing?" I hear the store clerk announce. There goes the mood.

"We're doing fine, sir. In fact, we're just about to check out." Imperious told him. I sighed,

"Alright." Swing and a miss, Weiss. Swing and a miss. Wait. . . lovebirds?! I felt my face heat up again.

*Irina POV*

I can't hear a thing due to Jaune freaking out but I can see Weiss's face turn red. Did something happen? She was about to kiss my friend only for the store clerk to interrupt them,

"Ross, shut Jaune up. I can't hear what they are saying." I told my partner casually.

"Will do." She puts Jaune in a chokehold. He struggles but Ross holds on tight. Slightly extreme but it'll do. "Best not to struggle, it'll only make it worse. On second thought...struggle."

"The pair. Coughs. Is leaving." Jaune pointed out, barely managing to get the words out of his throat. I look and to his credit he's right, they're leaving. We follow them out of the clothing store and into a restaurant in the same section of the local strip mall.

*Restaurant, 3rd POV*

Weiss and Imperious sit at a booth near a window; they are unaware that their followers sit in a booth not too far away.

Rossweisse & Irina pull out some menus to hide their faces while also watching the couple, while Jaune is sitting on the opposite side of the pair.

*Restaurant, Imp POV*

As I look at the menu, I'm not sure what to order. All of the options are different from what I've had with the blacksmithing family. "Uh… Weiss, could you help me out?" I asked her.

"With what?" She looks at me,

"I have no idea what to order." She blinks at me before she deadpanned,

"Really? Have you never been to a restaurant before?" She asked me, mildly annoyed at my response.

"When I was with the people who found me, we ate in, mostly cause of the fact we couldn't leave the forge unattended." I told her sheepishly.

"Why? Was it a one-of-kind?" She asked.

"I believe they said it was a family heirloom from the wife's side. It was the one that started their business." I explained.

"Well forges can't exactly be easily stolen. They have to be in a building with a chimney." She stated.

"I never asked about it honestly."

"I see. Well then, since you ate in, you mostly ate comfort food, right? Stuff like steak with mashed potatoes?" She asked.

"More like ribs. The husband would go out for materials while hunting." Sure enough as I flipped through, I found some BBQ ribs. "Speaking of which, I found some on the menu." I stated, finding it to be convenient.

"There you go. I think I'll just get a grilled chicken sandwich. Need to stay fit." Weiss said.

A waiter came to ask for our drinks. I asked for a coke, while Weiss asked for iced coffee. When the waiter left, I figured I'd ask a few questions.

"So Weiss, what was your life before coming to Beacon?"

"Well I doubt you already know, but may as well. I'm the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. And my family life is almost as bad as yours. Oh sorry, if that was a sore spot." She began, and then apologized for that last statement.

"Uh,..remember? I don't remember much about my family. Only that my father's dead, my aunt is alive but on a mission, and I'm not even sure what's going on with my mother." I explained.

She sighed and seemed. . . sad. First time I've seen her this way.

"My grandfather, Nicholas Schnee, founded the company. But as time progressed, his age was catching up to him. He. . . passed away when I was a baby. My mother, Willow Schnee, started out fine. That'll be important later. However, my old man Jacques Jele married into the family wanting to 'save it'. Instead, he made it worse because of his greed."She began. I listened with rapt attention.

"How worse?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"My father pushed the workers, especially the Faunus hard, to the point where my mom lost the light in her eyes and began to drink, excessively. All he cared about was selling dust and grooming me and my siblings into eventually taking over the company." Siblings? Weiss isn't an only child, apparently.

"May I ask about these siblings or is that bad?" She shook her head,

"No it is fine. My little brother, Whitley is starting to become a carbon copy of my father. I guess he's starting to lose faith in me and lost all faith for my big sister." She explained.

"Wait… you have a big sister?" She nods to confirm this, "And you're the heiress. Isn't it usually the older one that becomes the heir or heiress?" Her eyes seriously lit up,

"My big sister, Winter, I look up to. She inspires me to become better and keep moving forward. However, one day not long after my mom started drinking, she left for the military to work under General Ironwood. She occasionally visits whenever she has free time. However this has lessened once she became Winter Octavia. . . along with Kuroka Octavia." She explained, and her hands gripped the table. It appears she has some resentment towards Darrel. Wait. .

"Your big sister is sharing Darrel with Koneko's big sister?" I asked, surprised that polygamy is still practiced.

"I was surprised as you are. It was at that point my father all but disowned her and passed the Schnee legacy to me. I would tell you how it all happened but better to get the information from Darrel, that sly snake. . ." She gritted her teeth. Something tells me I shouldn't respond.

Our drinks arrived, which calmed the mood down. We then asked for our orders and our waiter soon left.

*Restaurant, Rossweisse POV*

I don't believe it! While I am upset she talked about a secret of the Schnee family that shouldn't leave Atlas, she completely forgot to talk about her cousin, me! I glared at Weiss, staring daggers at her. How dare she reveal such private information to my master! I should be the one telling him, not Weiss!

*Restaurant, Weiss POV*

Once our food arrived and we started eating, Imp asked me another question,

"I'm curious: how is Rossweisse your cousin? Sure you both look alike and share the same name. . ." He began. Oh right, I completely forgot about her. . .

"Ah Rossweisse. She is my cousin from my father's side. She came into the family around the time I was born. Daughter of one of his brothers, Thor Friga. And, yes, he is that Thor Friga, one of the strongest Huntsman in Atlas. In fact, he once told me about your father when he visited Atlas." Weiss began.

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" He got upset! Dust! I screwed up!

"I'm sorry! It was only one time and I've had to think about it hard to make the connection. Please Impy, don't hate me!" I started to cry. I froze and he then wiped my face with a napkin.

"Just please tell me what you know." I have a chance to make up for it!

"From what I recall. . . he gave my uncle a run for his money when it came to sparring. They only spared once but he caught him off guard with his speed, even though my uncle has the Semblance to create lightning storms around him in a small radius. But your dad won because they said something about his Semblance."

"Oh speaking of sparring he often sparred against Ozpin." ...WHAT?!

"Our headmaster?" This is surprising. I motion for him to continue.

"Yeah, Ozpin said my dad won 19 times and they had a draw 26 times." I kept my jaw from dropping.

"How strong is your father if he could best the strongest of Atlas and a headmaster?" This date keeps on getting interesting. I really feel like I'm bonding with Impy.

*3rd POV*

Little did they know, them getting along is just fueling the rage in their stalkers. All three of them are so mad, the girls are even bending their forks! Jaune on the other hand fails to do the same thing. He immediately got up and marched towards them. The girls hide under the table.

Jaune slams his hands on the table, staring at them.

"Jaune, what are you-" Jaune picks up Imperious by his collar,

"Listen here, wind bag! Weiss is mine, you got that!" Jaune shouted. Though his legs are shaking, as he is scared about this. Weiss then started laughing uncontrollably,

"You actually think you have a chance?!" She couldn't stop laughing.

Jaune let go of Imp who dusted himself off. He felt like he had lost hope,

"What are you talking about?" Jaune stated, dumbfounded.

"Unlike you, Imperious has an actual functioning brain, can actually fight, pays attention in class, kind and considerate of others, and isn't STALKING ME! Need I go on?" She roasted Jaune. Jaune stumbled back and held onto the table. . . before he slumped over, knocked out from shock. "Imperious, we're leaving." She drags Imperious out after paying for the meal.

Irina & Rossweisse leave their hiding place, surprised at this.

"I guess Weiss wasn't trying to break Imperious's heart. . ." Irina said, hearing Weiss's feelings about her team leader.

"Jaune, on the other hand." Rossweisse cuts in, mentioning the poor blonde. Jaune just groaned out,

"WHY!"

*Park, Imp POV*

Weiss dragged me to a park. We stopped once we were in the center and relaxed on a bench.

"Weiss, why did you say that about me to Jaune?" I asked, confused. She froze but then looked at me,

"I told him the truth." The truth?

"You mean, you think about me in that way?" I questioned.

"Y-Yes… I do… you were the first friend I made since coming here." She then sighed sadly, "But at this point, I'm pretty sure the date is ruined." She slumped against the bench, feeling upset frowning. I sat down next to her,

"I wouldn't exactly say that, Weiss. I honestly had fun with you and got to know you a whole lot." She blushed and looked at me,

"R-Really? You think it wasn't a t-total loss?" She asked, stuttering.

"Far from it. But you should apologize to Jaune later." She scoffed.

"I could but he needed that after he tried hitting on me before initiation: a shot of reality to the heart. But for you, may as well. I did tell you a little bit about your dad and about my broken family." She leaned against me, and I felt her slender frame. I look at her, for some reason this…. felt right. Thankfully, her dress wasn't low enough to show anything. . . .

*Weiss POV*

'Haha, success! Not only did I get to take him out on his first date but he enjoyed it! Take that, Blake Belladonna! And to any other women!' I thought, internally. I felt his arms wrap around me and as I felt them, I felt my heart beat a million miles a second, "I-I-Impy? What are you doing?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"What, I can't hug a friend?" I hugged him back, rubbing my head against his chest, I can hear his calming heartbeat.

"Want to head back to Beacon?" He asked me. I mentally pout because I don't want this to end,

"Can we stay like this just a bit longer?" I give him a cute pout. He sighed,

"Ok. But just 10 minutes." He told me. I smirk,

"Thanks." I got a better look at him. I wonder how soft his hair is. I reached a hand out and stroked his hair. I smile, seeing how soft it felt,

"You don't mind this, do you?" I asked him.

"Only if I can feel yours." I froze.

"Sure. go ahead." I tell him. He rubbed a hand across my hair. I felt relaxed, as his touch is soothing.

"Your hair is really soft." I blush at the compliment.

"Thank you. I take great care of it, better than Yang's."

"What do you mean?"

"Yang's hair is just as long as mine but it is more wild rather than mine which is elegant. I know this since this morning when it was revealed that me and her take the most time getting ready." I explained. He chuckled,

"I don't think anyone on my team takes a while."

"What about my cousin?"

"I don't know. Might have been around the time I blacked out."

"You mean when the Heartless took over?"

"Yea. Speaking of which, Darrel is gonna hurry over."

"Lovely. Though. . . this does mean I'll get to see my sister!" I cheered, excited.

"And we also…. found some disturbing information…" It can't be that bad, I hope. Nothing can make me stop loving you! "The Heartless was the original consciousness…" I blink rapidly,

"I need to think." I stand up and pace back and forth, thinking about this. "I need a little more information."

"Apparently something happened that made me and him switch places, like a Split Personality Disorder plus 'magic'. I was originally the Virtuous Soul in the Spirit World but now he's the soul." I sighed and shook my head, and planted my forehead on his and I stared into his eyes.

"I don't care. What happened in the past doesn't matter. Let go of the past and keep moving forward. That thing only cares about carnage. You are the complete opposite. And if I have to fight it. . . .I intend on giving it a run for its money and I refuse to give it a name outside of one: Bacteria." I declare. "You're the one I want to stay outside." Now's my chance! I took a deep breath.

BOOM!

A thunderhead cloud went off above our heads. OH COME ON!

"Well now we should go. Unless we want to get soaked."

"One second Weiss." He took off his trench coat and puts it on me. I blushed,

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm slightly tougher than I look." I sighed and held the coat close to me. It has his scent. . .

Later, we made it back to Beacon but we got soaked as we ran for the dorm building. I looked at Imperious, his red hair was dripping wet but it made him look cute. Now's my chance! We enter the building and I hold Imperious's hand. He gave it a small squeeze. I rose up to the tips of my toes and I kissed him on his lips! They were really soft! If I died right now, I would die happy.

"WHAT?"! We looked and saw Blake staring at us, her jaw-dropped. I saw a moment to rub it in.

"I took him out on a date, bought him clothes, wore his trenchcoat, AND took his second kiss! Take that Blake!" I smirked as I left.

*Beacon Dorm, Imp POV*

Weiss took my second kiss and now Blake looks mad at me. I gulped, hoping I hadn't ruined my chances with her. What do I do?! Blake approached me,

"Imperious, what are your feelings towards Weiss?" She asked me. I gulped, feeling nervous.

"W-What do you mean Blake?"

"I mean do you like her in a romantic way?"

"But the one I like is y-" I quickly covered my mouth. She raised an eyebrow,

"Who do you like?" Afraid, I take off running. I ran in my dorm and locked the door. I groaned,

"What is going on?" I look behind me to see my partner Koneko.

"Nothing, nothing, just need some rest!" I quickly went to the bathroom to change for the night. Once I changed into some of the PJs Weiss got me I laid down on my bed, thinking of what to do, since I almost blurted out to Blake. I stared up at the ceiling and think,

'Dad, what do I do?'

*Monday Morning, IRKS dorm, Imp POV*

I haven't seen Blake or Weiss for the rest of the weekend. I hope I didn't mess anything up.

I continue getting ready as does the rest of my team for the day. We leave and are soon joined by the rest of my friends from the team's RWBY & JNPR. I noticed Weiss & Blake were looking at me and smiling before both glared at each other and I swore I saw lightning between their eyes. Did they have an argument?

*Yang POV, Beacon Hallway *

As we walked to class, I suddenly had an idea. When Imp first ran off, he met Koneko. Perhaps if he was alone again, he would run into more ladies for his harem. . .

I first start whispering my plan to Ruby and tell her to pass it on to whoever agrees. Ruby tries to convince Weiss but she has trouble. I try to convince Blake,

"How about no?! I'm all against that plan!" I sighed,

'This is harder than I thought. . . .I could drag her. . .'

I see Ruby convincing the rest of us, starting with Team JNPR and then moving onto Imp's team with Konkeo. However, once she gets to Irinia & Rossweisse, she has trouble,

"I am not abandoning my master!" Rossweisse seemed to be glaring daggers.

"Huh?" We hear Imperious speak up. Crap, we don't have time!

"Nora!" I whispered, luckily she got my message. I grabbed Weiss & Blake and she grabbed Rossweisse and Irina and they all took off, leaving Imperious all alone...

*Imp POV, Beacon Hall*

I don't believe it: my team, friends, the girl I love. . . just ditched me! I sigh to myself and walk hoping I make it. I hope they'll tell me why. . . .

BUMP!

I accidentally bumped into someone and we both fell over.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" I hear a girl's voice with a distinct accent and a tone that sounds fearful. I take a look at her.

She wore the simple female student uniform and has long brown hair, brown eyes, and perhaps cutest of all, adorable bunny ears. I was about to get up and follow her when she made a high-pitched squeak and ran off fast, almost bounding away like a rabbit.

"W-Wait!" I yelled and chased after her. I see her turn around a corner and she made a squeak,

"Coco! Oh thank Dust I found you!" I heard her shout out. Why do I have a bad feeling?

"Velvet, are you ok?" I hear another voice, most likely this Coco lady, speak up; in contrast, her voice is more mature and stern. I turn the corner and see the faunus whose name I now know, Velvet hiding behind a girl, who must be Coco.

She also wears the female uniform but with the addition of a beret, gloves, a load of necklaces, and sunglasses on top of the beret; all black. Her hair is short-dark brown with wavy locks on one side that are dyed caramel. Her eyes are dark brown.

"Who are you, little man?" She asked me, very stern and a little bit angry. Clearly, she's protective of Velvet.

"Imperious?" I asked, getting this really bad feeling." I accidentally bumped into Velvet-"

"So you're the one that Velvet was running from!" She cracked her knuckles and began to roll up her sleeves. I gulped, I hope that I'm not about to get creamed! "You better give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't pound you into the ground!"

"I can! I was heading to class with my team and friends, when they all ditched me, and I got lost trying to find them, I bumped into Velvet, and now we are here!" I quickly explain, scared out of my wits. I noticed Coco didn't seem to care as she grabbed my shirt. I gulped and waited to end getting beat up, hopefully not too bad. Don't want to explain how I got a black eye. . . .

"Coco wait!" I looked and Velvet had spoken up. "It was a simple accident, and I got scared and you were the first person I had run into after accidentally bumping into...who are you again?" She asked me.

"My name's Imperious." I introduced myself, still hoping Coco doesn't decide to throw a punch.

"No last name?" Velvet stated, tilting her head to the side.

"Long story short, really all I know." Coco lets me go,

"So you have amnesia? Wow. I guess beating you up would've only made things worse. . I'm Coco." Coco introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." I shook their hands. "I should go now, I have this guy named Oobleck." I begin to leave

"Oh I have Oobleck too!" Velvet told me, smiling, "You lost?" I felt her grab my hand. It felt soft. . .

"Kinda yea… my friends ditched me for some reason."

"Coco, I'll see you later!" Velvet waved at her friend before he started dragging me to Oobleck's class.

"See ya Vel. See ya later too, kid!" Coco tips her beret at me before she leaves.

*Velvet POV, Beacon Hall*

Me and Imperious walk the halls to Oobleck's class. I feel like I owe him a bit more than just a simple apology. Perhaps we could get to know each other. "So Imperious, what do you know about yourself?" I asked him calmly and politely. He seems to think about that for a moment.

"Well according to Ozpin, he's my godfather for starters." My eyes widen,

"The headmaster is your Godfather?!" This is amazing!

"Yes he is. And Glynda's my godmother." My jaw dropped,

"Any other professors that you have connections with?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. But Ozpin did say my parents met here. In fact my dad was the leader of his team." I nod,

"Interesting. What are they like?" I asked.

"Well according to Professor Port, my dad was his best student." I listen intently. "And apparently my aunt went here too."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Ozpin said his name was Tiger." He explains. The name sounds vaguely familiar. Where have I heard that name before?

"His name is familiar to me, I've heard about it in a few stories of huntsman past." I told him.

"Huntsman past?" Imperious asked, confused.

"Huntsman that came before our generation." I explained.

"Oh. What did it say about him?"

"We're here." I spoke up, realizing that we made it to Oobleck's class. I look back at Imperious and he seems sad,

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned since he seemed to light up.

"I still don't know much about him; heck I don't even know if he's still alive." I hugged him,

"Hey, it's ok. Be thankful you do know him and that he was a good man. Unlike mine. . ." I internally shudder at the thought of my father. He looked at me, confused.

"You don't get along with your father?"

"Well…. I… let's just get to class." We both enter the classroom.

*Oobleck's Classroom, Imp POV*

Me and Velvet enter Oobleck's classroom, only for me to be scared out of my wits by a sudden blur!

I take a look and see who I presume to be Prof. Oobleck. He seems to be a man with messy green hair and brown eyes. His attire is disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque.

"AreyoutheoneknownasImperious,youngman?!" He asked me, a million miles a minute. My head was trying to process what he was saying. "Ah perhaps I should slow down. You are the one known as Imperious, yes?" He asked me in a more normal tone.

"Yes, Professor." I told him.

"Ah yes, you really do seem like your father. Knew his history extremely well, that one. As did your mother, shame what happened to that man."

"What. . . happened. . . to my. … . daddy?" I asked, shaking. I noticed the rest of the class had their eyes on me, especially my friends. . . Blake even seemed genuinely concerned for me. That made me smile. . .

"Perhaps I should let Ozpin tell you that. Anyways, he has let me know of your little…. Problem, so rest assured I'll make sure nothing bad happens."

"Yes, Professor."

"But there is another reason I shall keep an eye on you. I am aware it was your father and your aunt that has been doing the pranks that have plagued this school." Oh no...

"I know about the pranks, Professor. But what did they do to you?"

"I noticed one day that my coffee was more delicious but I was unaware it was enhanced. The entire day, even the birds flapping their wings were painfully slow. And it's Doctor, young man." The majority of the class had to keep their laughter restrained. Especially Yang. "Now please have a seat, young man. And don't worry, you're right on time."

We take our seats and Velvet signals me to sit next to her. I smiled and sat down. "Thanks, Velvet." I swear I feel jealous eyes from some of the girls; not sure why. . . Suddenly, I felt something wet hitting the back of my head.I look behind me and see Cardin with a straw. Great… he's in my class.

"Everything ok, Imperious?" Velvet whispered to me.

"One, call me Imp if you want. Two, watch out for that guy." I point at Cardin, "He's a douche. He broke my arm the day before initiation." She looked back at Cardin who flipped the bird at Velvet. She glared at him and then she looked back at me,

"Got it." I smile.

*After class*

Alright, time to confront my friends. I walk up to them. "Hey guys!"

"We're sorry, Big Brother! Blame Yang!" Ruby pointed at her sister.

"Explain."

"I wanted to test a theory of mine. Any time you wander off, you meet new people." She looks at Velvet hiding behind me. Why is she hiding? "And I see it worked."

"But why do I have to be the one ditched?"

"That was my plan." Yang stated.

"Imperious, she alway like this?" Velvet asked.

"Yup." I deadpanned.

"So who is this?" Ruby asked.

"M-My name is Velvet…..Scarlatina…" She introduced herself.

"Now Ruby…." I start. She jumps and looks at me,

"Yes, Imperious?" She asked me, I put her in a headlock,

"Care to tell me why you went with this little stunt? If you don't want to talk…" I started giving her a noogie. She started laughing.

"I'll talk! Yang convinced me or else she would starve me of my cookies!" Ruby caved in.

"Fine." I stop and let her go.

*Weiss POV*

As Ruby and Imperious started talking, I wondered about that Velvet hiding behind MY Imperious! As I looked, I noticed an important detail. Velvet is a Faunus. OH NO YOU DON'T!

"Are you a Faunus?" I pointed out. She jumps and look at me, slightly scared,

"Yes. I have rabbit ears. What's your point?" She asked me. I took a deep breath,

"What is your relationship with Imperious?" I asked her calmly.

"H-He's a friend…" I internally sighed. Good.

"Do you have a problem with her being a Faunus, Weiss? Because I have two team members, one of which is my own partner." Imperious said to me. I felt angry glares directed at me from Irinia and Koneko. I clenched my fist. "If you do have a problem, then fix it. I don't like people who are racist." Imperious stated sternly.

Just like that, I felt like he just broke my heart; as if he took Myrtenaster and stabbed me right in the heart with it! NONONONONONO! NOT AFTER ALL I DID! I KISSED HIM, I CAN'T LOSE HIM NOW!

I leave, ashamed of myself and trying to hold back the tears, and ignoring the calls of my friends. I need to think of a way to fix this!

*Blake POV*

I secretly smirk as I see Weiss walk off. That's what she gets. Now since she had the gall to ask Impy out, I think I'll do the same!

"Hey, Impy?" I ask him sweetly. He froze and looks at me,

"Y-Yes Blake?" He said, shaking. I put a hand on his and his face turned red from blushing.

"Since it appears Weiss failed, how about you hang time with me for the rest of the day?" I asked him, smiling. I can see the blush on his face, it's cute.

"Failed? What do you mean?" I shouldn't tell him.

"Doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you get to spend time with me." I said, holding his arm and winking. I can see him blushing even more. "Well Imperious, what's your answer?"

*Imp POV*

I NEED TO ACCEPT THIS! THIS IS MY ONE CHANCE TO GET CLOSER TO BLAKE!

"I. . . I. . .I-I'd l-l-like t-to h-h-hang o-out w-w-w-with y-y-y-y-ou, B-Blake." I stuttered out, sounding like a complete fool.

"Ok." She tapped my nose, "Wait by the airship then, I'll go get ready." She left.

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I get to have a date with Blake! I try to calm my breathing

"You ok there, ladykiller?" Yang teased me.

"What do you mean, ladykiller?" I asked, not getting what she's going at.

"You got at least two ladies, one of which you have a huge crush on, vying for your heart." Yang said with a thumbs up. What is she talking about?!

"Whatever. I need to get ready for my date!" I left to get ready. I think that I should wear something nice for her to impress her.

*Imp POV, Beacon airfield*

I wait for Blake to arrive. Thanks to Weiss, I now have some options on what to wear and made my choice. I wore a dark blue button-down shirt with light brown pants, and my regular shoes.I also fixed my hair, added a bit more deodorant than normal, and some cologne for good measure.

"Here I am!" I look and see Blake approaching. When I looked, I felt my heart skip several beats and my face heating up.

She wore a black & white, sleeveless hoodie with the hood not over her head, her cute bow on top, hair in a ponytail, some blue shorts down to her knees, and black running shoes. She stopped in front of me and smiled,

"How do I look?" She asked me, her face seeming to glow with beauty. I gulp,

"Y-You look g-great Blake…" She smiled,

"Thank you, Imperious.. You can thank Yang for getting my hair into a ponytail." She stated.

"She did some good work." She grabbed my hand,

"Come on big guy, we gotta get moving." I nod and we both get on board an airship and we sit together, holding hands. I smile softly,

'I'm finally going on a date with Blake! This is going to be the best day ever!'

*Blake POV*

I'm glad Imperious liked my look. It's a good first step. I also smiled internally when he said that he didn't like people who hate Faunus. I wonder if I could tell him. . .but would he accept the OTHER part of who I am? I shake my head. No, Blake! Don't think like that! Try and be happy. Just make sure this goes well for you and him.

*Vale, Blake POV*

I feel the airship touchdown in Vale and we both depart.

"So where to first, Blake?" Imp asked me. I smile,

"A two-for one place: Books N'Beans. They have books and also run a cafe there. Entertainment and lunch." I stated. I've been going there since I came to Vale and it's good.

"Sounds interesting. Lead the way, Blake." I nod and we both walked there. Half hour later, we made it and he got the door for me,

"Why thank you, kind sir." I smile with a slight wink. I'm pretty sure I saw him blushing and that makes me even more happy.

"Y-Your welcome, Blake." We both enter and I see his childlike wonder upon seeing the size of the store and the vast amount of books they have set-up. Everything from cookbooks, guide books, science, history. . .romance novels, etc.

"You can look around on your own but stay close by if possible." I told him.

"Why's that?" He asked, looking at me confused. I look away and fidget a bit,

"My tastes in books are rather. . .what some people call.. . ah how to word it properly. . .indecent." I told him, feeling a little ashamed with myself.

"Indecent? You mean like-" I cover his mouth with my hands, cutting him off. I felt myself blushing.

"How do you know about that stuff? Surely your adopted parents would keep you clear of that stuff, right?" I asked him. He laughed nervously,

"I know now. . .oops." My face heats up even more and my eyes widened… did I just tell him I like dirty novels?! Embarrassed, and without thinking, I gave him a peck on the cheek,

"See you around!" I blurted out before I sped-walk away to find something to read. I feel so stupid… will he even look at me the same? And I just left him alone… what will I do? Maybe I can buy him something to eat to make it up to him.

*Imp POV*

. . . What just happened? Blake told me she likes obscene novels, kissed me on the forehead, and just walked off into the library. I sigh,

"Sometimes I can't understand women. . ." Oh well, guess I should look around and see what they have and perhaps buy Blake something to eat to make it up to her. What would she like though?

I looked around the library to look for something to read that could catch my interest. Maybe I can look at the manga section. I headed over there and I accidentally bumped into someone who dropped what they was holding,

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I... was going. . ." Wait, that voice. I look up and sure enough it was,

"Blake?" She tried to grab what she dropped and I tried to help her out. She smacked my hand away,

"You don't want to read this, Imperious; it is unclean!" She whisper-shouted to me, clutching the book to her chest.

"But if you like it, why should I care?" Her eyes widened and she looked at me,

"Wait, you mean. . .you don't care about what I read?" She asked me, sounding surprised.

"Everyone has different tastes in what they read. Yours is just…. different than mine." She smiled and hugged me. I feel my face heat up and my heart beat loudly but I return the hug,

"Thank you, Impy."

"Your welcome, Blakey. Let's get something to eat."

"Blaky?" She asked me, slightly confused on the nickname I gave her. I blushed,

"I… uh….d-do you not like it?" She shook her head.

"No no no, it's fine. Cute and sweet even." She kissed my cheek. I felt my face heat up even more,

"L-Let's get something to eat…" She giggles,

"Sure but 1: aren't you going to grab a book or something? 2: Since I kissed your cheek, only fair you kiss my cheek." She asked me. I froze, what was that second thing?! She closed her eyes, turned her right side of her face to me and tapped her cheek,

"Come on, Impy. I don't bite." She said playfully.

"B-B-But why?" I asked, not believing what she wants me to do. She sighed and pulled me in, my lips connecting with her right cheek. I froze.

"Thanks Impy." I quickly grabbed a manga that had a dragon on it, and sped-walk to the cafe with Blake one step behind me. My day is going better than I expected: more than one kiss from Blake and I kissed her on the cheek?! "So you said something about getting something to eat right?"

"Yeah. I want to make it up to you in some way." I explained. She smiled,

"What a coincidence, same here." She told me. I look at her,

"What for?" She sighs then looks at me,

"For ditching you." I blink,

"Y-You don't need to Blake." She rolled her eyes,

"Come on. I owe you for that and making you kiss me." She explained.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" She puffs her cheeks,

"Nope." I sigh,

"Ok." I buy her a bottle of iced tea and a blueberry muffin. She smiles and looks at me with her pretty amber eyes.

"Not bad, you got what I would have ordered." I blushed and smiled,

"Your welcome, Blake." Blake bought me a bottle of orange Grimm-Aid with a blueberry granola bar. "Thanks Blake."

*Blake POV*

Finally, the date is going well. After that little incident at the start, I wasn't sure if it would get better. The two of us have left the library after paying for our snacks and books and we headed to a small park to relax and read. I saw a tree providing some nice shade. We both walked over and sat under it, relaxing. I took out my book and started reading. Imp also took out his book to read as well.

I'm not sure how long it's been but later I felt something on my shoulder and when I looked, it would seem Imperious fell asleep. He looked so looks a little uncomfortable so I lower him down and have him rest his head on my thighs. I feel myself blushing a little since this reminds me of that time when HE pervertedly flirted with me and talked about that part of my body in a greasy manner. I grit my teeth thinking about HIM.

I shake my head. 'No, Blake! Stop it! You are done with HIM! You have a better life now and want to be happy.' I look down at Imperious and smile, stroking his back. 'Perhaps it's time to try something new with your life. . .'

*Imp POV, Vale park*

I start to awake from my nap but I realize something. My head is resting on something. . . soft. I gulped, hoping it wasn't Blake's chest.

"Sleep well, Impy?" I froze… that was Blake's voice… I looked up and saw that she was looking down at me. I realized that my head was on her thighs! I got up off of her,

"I'm so sorry, Blake! I-" She stopped me by placing a finger on my lips,

"I did this. Nothing to be sorry about." I froze up and my eyes widened,

"Why?" I asked her.

"At first you fell asleep on my shoulder and that would've caused us both to lean over and fall. . .with you potentially on top of me. I didn't want us to be seen doing something. . .indecent in public." She said.

"G-Good point…"

"Anyways, it's getting late, we should get back." I nod in understanding.

We make our back to the airfield down here in Vale. We board one and fly back to Beacon.

"So Impy, did you enjoy our time together?" She asked me. I gulped nervously,

"O-Of course Blaky…" She smiled and winks,

"I'm glad." She hugged me. I tense up a little bit but I returned the hug. We landed and departed. . . only to see Ozpin, Glynda, both our teams, and team JNPR waiting for us.

"Why are you all here?" I asked.

"I called them all here. Mr. Octavia will be arriving. . . along with his two women." Ozpin explained. I looked and saw Weiss clench her fist. . . oh right she's still mad at him. However, she looked our way and saw me and Blake holding hands. She gasped and then waltzed over,

"What is this?" She stated, pointing at us. Blake lets go of my hand to get in Weiss's face,

"Simple. I asked Impy out for a day and he accepted." Her eyes widened and she backed off slightly,

"No, no, no. This can't be!" She shouted, shaking her head.

"Oh it be. We kissed each other on the cheek, he called me Blaky, and I had his head on my thighs. In short, you lose Weiss. Especially with the comment after class." Weiss looked absolutely destroyed. Though Blake didn't have to be so rude. . .

"Hey, I see a ship approaching!" I hear Rossweisse pointed out. We all looked and saw a very unique airship.

While it was the normal one, the front of it was painted to look like a venomous snake in bright colors of red, yellow, and black. It also seemed more armored and bulkier.

We all take a few steps back to give space to land and it lands with a thud. A drawbridge drops out and 3 figures descend.

The first is a young man that seems to be in his mid 20s. He wears a black bandit hat like what some Vacuo movies showcase, large black sunglasses, a green bandanna over his mouth and nose, a heavyset dark green furry trench coat over a layered dark red shirt, black gloves, black pants, and heavy duty combat boots. Strapped to his back is the biggest sniper rifle I have ever seen.

The second is a tall and fair-skinned young woman with slate-blue eyes. She wears her white hair tied up in a bun, high on the left side of the back of her head, while her bangs are shaped around the right side of her face, a small curled lock of hair reaching almost to her left shoulder. Her attire is colored navy blue, white, and gray, consisting of a white coat with sleeves that expose her upper arms, a red-lined high collar, with a red brooch and black gloves, as well as pants that have garters incorporated into them. Curiously, she has a gold ring with a bright blue gem on her left hand. Her weapon, a unique type of saber is sheathed on her right side.

The third is another woman. This one looks very much like Blake but if she was in her mid-20s and had a bust that would give Yang's a run for her money. Her attire consists of a dark black kimono tied together with a red ribbon that had bells on it. She wore simple low-heeled shoes. Like the other female, she has a gold ring with a black gem on her left hand. She didn't seem to carry any weapons on her.

Most striking thing is that both of them are clinging to the man and glaring at each other and I swore I saw lightning going between their eyes.

"Ah, Mr. & Mrs. Octavias, how wonderful to see you all!" Ozpin greeted them once they descended and the two ladies stopped glaring at each other. So that's Darrel Octavia. He looks mysterious and that giant sniper rifle on his back screams deadly. I see Weiss & Koneko approach them. Doesn't take a genius to figure out who they are seeing.

Darrel removed his glasses, revealing a set of dark green eyes. He also lowered his bandanna, showing off a bushy beard. He scoffed, his voice deep and a bit scratchy.

"Good to see you, Oz. Been a long time since I've been at my old stomping ground. Good thing She isn't here or else you'd have to detain me again!" He laughs and pulls out a can of soda from a coat pocket before sipping it a little.

I hear Weiss & Winter chatting along with Koneko & Kuroka chatting until I hear. . .

"Congrats, Koneko! You are going to be an aunt!" Kuroka cheered, bouncing in place along with her. . . assets. Wait, aunt?

"Excuse me?" Koneko said, eyes wide and voice gone up.

"I'm pregnant!" Wow. She's happy about being a mom. I see Koneko glare at Darrel who only looks away and whistles innocently, twirling a sheathed blade in his hands. Weiss looks at Winter,

"Winter are you. . . "

"My bedroom habits aren't to be discussed though so far tests are. . . inconclusive." Winter explained.

"So where's Tiger's kid?" Darrel spoke up.

"That'd be me." I spoke up as well. I cleared my throat and spoke up. He turned his head and then approached me. He circled me a bit, studying me before he looked me dead in the eye.

"You got your old man's hair and your witch mom's nose. Good thing you don't have her fiery eyes. So you are their son." He stated. He then sighed and shook his head. He removed his hat, revealing messy dark brown hair. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Though it is a shame about what happened to your folks." He said, feeling ashamed. What does he mean?

"What're you talking about?" I asked him, shaking and nervous

"Imperious, after your father was killed, your mother went missing! I think she's searching for the killer." Darrel blurted out.

"...What did you say?"

Hareta Kuso: and that's the end of this chapter. I own Imperious and his father Tiger. While he own Darrel. Blake's date outfit was inspired by Yaya Fushiguro from the anime 'Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san'. I didn't even watch that yet.

54Godamora: The second to last line was changed since my bro came up with an idea to possibly try and save some of the 20 ideas-

Hareta Kuso: and my sanity.

54Godamora: so are there any of those 20 or so ideas that you can recall from memory? Like how you have to keep reminding a certain person is nice in this version. . . once we get to a certain point?

Hareta Kuso: trust me I also hired Yang to keep you in check.

54Godamora: No violence please; you know that I don't resort to violence unless I have the power to win a fight.

Yang: I'm to keep YOU in check in case you start going out of bounds.

54Godamora: Explain please in a way I can understand.

Yang: You go out of bounds, I put you in a choke hold.

54Godamora: Ok what's the boundary here?

Yang: basically what made you guys have to redo the final scene.

54Godamora: Oh yeah. . . that. Which reminds me, this chapter will be updated so I need to get my Forget-Me Spray from Men In Black.

Hareta Kuso: Anyways, we don't own DXD or RWBY.

54Godamora: Before we close out. . . Bro hug, Mr. Kuso?

Yang: he put you in a headlock for a noogie while you were talking.

54Godamora: Uncle, Uncle!

Both while Yang laughs in the background: PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7 Test of Strength

**Chapter 7: Test of Strength**

***Beacon Plaza, Imp POV***

My father's…..dead? And my mom's missing?!

I gripped Darrel's shoulders,

"You're lying! Tell me the truth!" I demand. Of course before I can ask more, I sense killer intent from Kuroka & Winter. . . as well Ozpin & Glynda, and the rest of my friends. Even Blake glared at Darrel! That made me feel happy; however, I backed away before I could be caught in the crossfire, because I feel like this'll get messy.

"Oh crud me and my big mouth. Well then, let's all take it easy now, folks. After all, you need me alive to save Tiger's kid. We don't want him to end up being reduced to a mindless beast that only cares about wanting the whole world to burn, right?" Darrel said nervously, his face sweating. He's doomed.

"We are going to have a very stern chat with you, 'love'."Winter spat at Darrel, her hand resting on her blade.

"Even though you may have given me kittens, and I refuse to have them grow up without their daddy, that still doesn't mean I can't teach you a lesson!" Kuroka shouted, glyphs forming around her.

"Alright then, I should be running now; ta-ta everyone!" Darrel was about to take off running only for a black glyph to form under his feet. I looked at Weiss and it wasn't her but Winter who had stopped him! Looks like they have the same semblance.

"Good thing you have a huge pool of Aura so you'll live through the beating!" Winter ran at him with her saber and was about to stab him with it. . . only for George to dodge to the side, spin about, and kick Winter in the back!

"Alright then," Darrel popped his neck, "Been awhile since we had a good old fashioned spar, my Ice Empress. Bring it on- AHH!" He shouted as Kuroka electrocuted him with a barrage of electric spheres launched from around her body.

"You may be stronger than General Ironwood but that's only because of your Aura & your Faunus heritage, you snake!" Kuroka shouts.

"Oh calling me a snake now?! Well then, time show these kids how snake-like I can be!" He then began to transform! I couldn't believe my eyes.

His green eyes became snake-like, a cobra hood flares up around his neck, and from his mouth a forked tongue and a pair of huge fangs jut out,

"Now I won't ussssue my venom on any of you, but I will-"In a blur, Ozpin rushed at Darrel and decked him hard enough in the face to bring him out of his transformation. All of our eyes widened.

"You promised to use that only on those you label as the enemy, not your allies!" Ozpin called him out.

"Well if you wouldn't attack me for a simple mistake, this wouldn't happen!" Darrel retorted. "Some welcome party this was!"

"You agreed to not bring that up near Imperious." Ozpin shouted.

"When was this?" Darrel asked, slightly confused.

"You forgot, I can tell." Kuroka kicked his shin. "He told you a little while ago when you called him to tell him you were close."

"Oops." He gulped. Glynda grabbed him by his ear and dragged him off, going to give him a lecture about this whole thing,

"Easy, Glynda, easy! Not the face!" Darrel shouts as he's dragged away.

"He's gonna get an earful." Kuroka laughed. Yang giggled,

"Good one!"

***Blake POV, Beacon Airfield***

Impy still looks shaken up. Maybe I should say something. I approached him and hugged him from behind,

"I'm so sorry for you, Impy." I hugged tightly, pressing his body against mine. I felt him tense up a bit.

"R-Really?" He stuttered. I nod, nuzzling him.

"Excuse me?! What do you think you are doing?!" Oh great. Here comes the Ice Witch.

"Back off, Princess! You had your chance!" I hold onto Imperious, keeping him close to me. I saw Weiss's eyes widened, knowing I was right.

"Imperious please! Can you find it in your heart to forgive me for what I said?" Weiss asked Imperious.

"I dunno Weiss." Impy looked at Weiss, "You seem tense when it comes to the Faunus." I secretly smirked. She gulped,

"I-I take it that means no, right?" Weiss said, admitting defeat.

"Unless you can change that attitude, I'm sorry Weiss." Weiss left, head hanging in shame.

"I take it my sister has acted out because of the Faunus? If so, I apologize for her behavior. Our father has been dealing with the White Fang and that made for a difficult childhood and she blames the Faunus for ruining her family." Winter explained. I internally froze, hoping that I wouldn't be found out.

"Really? That's why? Wow. I honestly feel sorry for her then." Imp spoke up. I would too but considering my past. . . I should probably change the conversation.

"Come on, Impy. Let's try and cheer you up before Darrel gets started on trying to pacify that Heartless." I left, holding hands with Impy. He seemed nervous but he soon relaxed and he even leaned up against me.

"Sure… whatcha got?"

"I was thinking we could head to the library and read the books we got." I suggested.

"Depends…. Kuroka, was it? How long do you think we got until he's ready?" He asked Kuroka

"Darrel's semblance allows him to enter one's mind and a few times, myself & Winter have joined. This works by holding hands in a circular formation most often and activating our Aura the same time he activates his. Though there's a tradeoff: the more people that do this, the more taxing it is on him. For example, on his own he usually takes at most less than a full day before he's completed. However, since there will be way more people most likely, we may only have limited time to do anything." She explained. Very complex.

"How long would you say?" Imp asked

"It should be enough time for Darrel to assess the Heartless's strength." She sated. "Additionally, we do have a solution for the multitude of people we'll be bringing: specialized shots made by Atlas that are used to boost one's aura." She added.

"Alright." Impy stated.

"You heard Kuroka. Go prepare or do whatever you need to do to lower your stress levels. Cause we won't be interfering unless it… as you say goes downhill."Winter added. We nod,

"Yes, Mrs. Octavia." I take Impy with me to the library.

***Rossweisse POV, Beacon courtyard***

I left our group to find Weiss who had seemed sad regarding something with my master. I find her in a courtyard and before I can approach her, she says something that shocked me,

"It's not fair! I saw Imperious first and he should be with me! I took him out on a date first and I thought it went well. . . but then Blake goes on a date with him and gets to kiss him a lot!" Weiss shouted, unaware someone heard her.

"Uh…. cousin, I'm behind you." I spoke up. She gasped and squeaks,

"Ross, don't scare me like that! Wait. . . you heard all that?!" She asked, startled and then scared.

"I did. And if I remember, your first meeting with him didn't go so well either according to what you told me." I pointed out. She hung her head in shame,

"Then I guess me and him aren't meant to be. . . ." She sniffled and began to cry. Oh no she's crying, how do I cheer her up?! She hugged me,

"I'm not like you or Winter! I don't have a big bust to draw men to me and I act like a bitch to just about everyone when they get on my nerves!" She cried and all I feel like I can do is just hug her back. However, what is this feeling in my heart? I feel. . . something off. I don't like the fact Blake and my cousin spent an entire day with Imp and yet my master hasn't spent an entire day with his team, especially me or Koneko. Weiss looks at me,

"You do tend to lose it…" She was so sad, she actually fell asleep. I sigh,

"Sorry cousin… hopefully Master will talk to you again." I picked her up and took her to her dorm. After that, I began to go and find my master but I ran into cousin Winter.

"Oh hello Ross." Winter greeted me. I jump slightly,

"Oh cousin Winter. How have you been? It's been so lo-" She stopped me,

"However I overheard over a phone call that Darrel had with you all and you called Mr. Darkhale's son Master. Care to explain that? Is it some sort of kink?" She asked me sternly. Oh shit….

"I-I uh…. It's… well it's just I-" I began to speak but then she got in my face,

"I'm not leaving this spot until you give me an answer." She stated.

"I-It's just he saved Weiss from death by falli-"

"So he saved my little sister, then? I commend him for it." She states. "But how does that relate to you calling him Master?" She asked me. I was sweating from nervousness,

"W-Well he and his partner also stayed behind to save us from the LindBloom!" I yelled out.

"Wait. . . a Lindbloom?! He defeated a Linbloom?! I hope he gets put in the Hall of Huntsmen for that. I understand now; because he saved you all, you are indebted to him, correct?" She speculated. I gulp,

"Y-Yes! I swore myself to him when he returned!" I wait for an answer. She sighed,

"I'll accept it." She said. I flinched,

"Wait… what?" She rolled her eyes,

"I said, I accept your answer. It is reasonable. For now, I should find Darrel and see if I can salvage what's left of his brain after that lecture from Ms. Goodwitch." She left. I fell to my knees exhausted. Cousin Winter was as scary as she's ever been.

***Darrel POV, Beacon airfield***

After getting chewed out by Glynda for a simple mistake, I head back to the airfield to unload the stuff I brought here. Kuroka & Winter came by as well. I sighed,

"I know saying sorry is the first step to apologizing. Step two is how I can fix the damage?" Darrel said, thinking out loud mostly.

"Depends, how would you help a boy who lost his memory, who's now more hurt since you blabbed about his dead father, not knowing or remembering he was dead?" Winter said, glaring at me.

"Simple: I deal with the cause of all of this: The Heartless. After all, besides being a Huntsman, I'm also an Exorcist. Which is why my Semblance will come in handy. Though this does mean I'll have to use those. . . shots again on myself." I shudder, "But I can call that my punishment for what I did." I add.

"Didn't you always say there's a chance a Heartless could turn back into being a Virtuous soul?" Kuroka asked. Oh yeah I did say that at one point, didn't I?

"Right I did. However, that is a rare case and the only one I recall who has one is you, Kuroka." I said, pointing her out.

"There's still a chance right?" She asked again, "After all they said it refused to hurt that one called Ruby. Maybe there's still good in it?" I shrugged my shoulders,

"50/50 chance. For now, we are just testing the waters and seeing what this thing can do." As we finished up unloading, Kuroka's ears twitched,

"Another airship approaches." We leave our airship and take a look. The person getting out is

. . .

"Qrow?!" Sure enough, it was him. Currently he was chatting with Ms. Rose who had starstruck eyes upon seeing him.

He turned his head our way and he narrowed his eyes at us,

"Well if it isn't the Octavia Trio. Tell me, how many people harass you all up in Atlas, especially you Ice Queen?" Qrow antagonized us. Winter glared at him,

"I'd hold your tongue if I were you, Qrow!" She spat him, hand resting on her saber. I put a hand on on her shoulder,

"Relax. Let me handle him. After what I got earlier today, I deserve to be on the winning side of a fight." I pop my knuckles. Qrow scoffed and brushed his gray hair past his forehead,

"Ready, snake man?" He taunted me. I pulled out my weapon, Soul Slayer, off my back before I converted it from Sniper Rifle mode into melee mode. The weapon shifts into a huge 10 foot pole with a 3 foot long short sword blade at the end

(**AN:** His weapon is essentially what happens when you take a Naginata, a Japanese spear with a samurai sword for a blade, and make it as big as the Sarissa, a huge 10-13 foot long spear used by Philip of Macedon.)

I rush at him and thrust out with the tip of the blade which he casually dodges in an almost 'gentlemanly' manner before he pulls out Harbinger and blocks the blade with his own. Holding S2 with one arm, I spin it about horizontally and jab at him again. This dance, as it were, of the two us blocking and parrying blows continued before a green blur had disarmed us of our weapons and we were restrained in place. Oh crud.

"So. . . who started the altercation this time?" Ozpin said sternally. I point at Qrow, Winter, & myself,

"Qrow first antagonized us which caused Winter to get mad and rather than have them fight, I elected to fight instead. We're both fine and neither of us are hurt." Darrel apologized.

"I think Uncle Qrow's been drinking again." Ruby groaned, facepalming. She then saw my weapon and gasped before running over,

"OHMYGOSH! That thing looks beautiful! A sniper rifle that can turn into the biggest spear I've ever seen!" She fangirled. Kid's a weapon nut. "What do you call it?" She asked me. I gave her a cocky smirk,

"The Soul Slayer. Only because of my main profession." I told her.

"Exactly my point. Which is why you came here: to help my godson with the Heartless." Ozpin reminded me.

"Oops." I said nervously.

"I'm only here cause you wanted me to teach the kid how to fight against scythe users." Qrow stated.

"Right. We'll need a large room to perform the operation in. Options?" I asked Oz.

"The amphitheatre will be empty. Will that do?" Glynda suggested.

"It's more than enough." I stated. "Now we need to get everyone and get ready for this. There's undoubtedly going to be a fight." I added.

"I'll have the required people meet by announcing it over the intercom." Glynda stated and then left.

"Good. In the meantime, me and wives will get everything set up in the amphitheatre." I left along with Kuroka & Winter.

"Darrel, my cousin Rossweisse told me something very interesting." Winter looked at me, "Apparently the son of Tiger defeated a LindBloom, which we thought was a myth." My eyes widened,

"Wow! I'm impressed. Kid's got a lot of courage then. Let's hope he can put it to good use in the coming battle. . . ." I said.

***Imp POV, Beacon Library***

Me and Blake were finished reading our books we bought and were right now just relaxing. I feel so happy and calm being around her.

"Attention would Imperious and his friends report to the amphitheatre?" Glynda said over the intercom. Sounds like we are needed.

"Well that's our cue. Ready to face your demons, Impy?" Blake asked me. I Gulped

"Only one way to find out." We left and I held her hand, more nervous about what will happen soon than holding her hand. Blake kissed my cheek,

"Relax. Your team, godparents, friends, and yours truly will be there to help you, no matter what." She smiled.

"T-Thanks Blake." She winks.

We arrived and I saw the rest of my team & Blake's team, Team JNPR, Coco & Velvet, Ozpin, Ms. Goodwitch, Darrel, Winter, Kuroka, and someone dressed in dark grey clothes with a tattered red cape and red eyes who smells of alcohol.

"Coco? Velvet? What are you two doing here?" I asked, wondering why they're here.

"Koneko filled us in on what's happening. We're your friends now so we're sticking with you." Coco explained. Velvet had a light blush,

"I'm glad we could help. It sounds really bizarre but I should repay you for our accident." She added, sounding nervous. Darrel cleared his throat,

"Now that everyone is here, we can get started. First I need you all to sit in a circle." He instructed and we all followed what he said. I found myself sitting next to Blake & Koneko. I had a question,

"Question: who's he?" I asked motioning to the grey colored guy.

"Name's Qrow. I'm Ruby & Yang's uncle. I knew your old man. I came here because Oz needs someone who's a good scythe wielder." He tapped his weapon, "And Harbinger's just as deadly as my niece's Crescent Rose." He added. "But what I would like to see is your skill with that gunlance."

"Step two: I need you all to join- Wait gunlance?!" Darrel shouted, as did Kuroka & Winter. "You mean you wield a weapon like mine?" Darrel said, motioning to his 'gunlance'

"Not exactly. His is the real deal!" Ruby shouted.

"Oh. I'd ask what it could do but for me, actions speak louder than words. I want to see that thing in a fight." Darrel added. "Now then if there's anymore interruptions. . . ." Darrel asked, glaring at everyone, daring someone to make an interruption. "Good. Now step two: I want you all to join hands. It is essential for getting into the spirit world." Blake and Koneko held my hands and I held onto their's.

"Step 3: I want you all to activate your Aura; after that I'll activate my semblance. Normally, I'm going in with just me and the victim. But since we have practically a veritable army here, this will require effort and a special injection." Wait injection?

"Needles?! What do needles have to do with it?!" Weiss asked.

"The injection is for myself only. Made by Atlas, the chemicals in the vial are made to boost one's aura but to do so you need to have a below average amount, like myself." Darrel explained.

"That's one thing we have in common. . . " I muttered.

"What was that, kiddo?" Darrel looked at me. I gulped,

"Nothing, it's nothing. Let's get started." I activated my meager amount of Aura as did we all.

Darrel closed his eyes and then he opened them and I felt the entire world go white.

***Spirit World, Imp POV***

I open my eyes again to see the grassy plains, clear blue skies and statues. We must have made it.

"Wow, so this is your spirit world. From what you told me about it, I expected fire and brimstone and all that." Darrel spoke up. "Now listen, everyone. I need you to be careful. The damage you attain here won't affect your real body, but should you die here… you die in the real world. So be cautious." He added. We all gulped,

"So no pressure, then!" Jaune shouted.

"The most you'll get is a small headache." Darrel said. "First we must find the Heart-"

"Oh you're here." A voice came from nowhere. The others looked around for the voice. I gulped realizing what that was. "And you brought back up. Boring." We looked and saw. . . the thing.

"So you are the Heartless. Allow me to introduce myself. Name's Darrel Maxmus. I slay Heartless. As for you, I give you about less than a month before you are purified." Darrel boasted. The Heartless laughed,

"I know who you are. I hear what he hears." He used his scythe to point at me, "And honestly, I don't care for you. So you kill Heartless big deal."

"Ooh one with a smart mouth; that's a first." Darrel transformed into his half-snake form, "You aren't the only with a mouth." He flicked his tongue out and hissed, baring his fangs.

"Darrel, no we agreed on the way here the students gauge its strength with no outside help."

"Then why are we even here if we aren't going to help?!" Darrel shouted.

"So you want to fight something, Mr. Slayer? I'll give you something to fight." The Heartless snapped his fingers and two types of Grimm appeared.

The first was absolutely huge: 12 meters long & 4 meters tall. It very much resembles a T-Rex from Earth's prehistoric past. The body is mostly pitch black aside from some large spikes on the upper half of the body, including a pair of very large ones just behind the head. The tail ended in a pair of spikes shaped like an ax while the head had a classic Grimm bone plate with glowing orange and yellow eyes.

The second was twice the size of an Alpha Beowolf. It had two heads; one head was a wolf's and the other was dog-like but more slender. The body was covered in a mix of a black mane with body armor that had red gems on it. The large paws had black flames wisping from it.

"A Chaos Rex and Cerberus?!" Qrow shouted. I've never heard of them but yet they feel familiar to me. . .

"These two I considered to be something like pets to me. It will be an honor if you adults fight them while I handle the children." The Heartless boasted.

"You bastard!"Ozpin swore. Wow, never thought that would happen.

"I don't care what you do. But know this, we will stop you, and save our friend." Ruby said, determined.

"You're the only one I won't fight." He raised his hand and Ruby was in a cage of wind! "I won't hurt Summer's daughter." Darrel snickered,

"A Heartless with a Heart. Now that's funny!" He laughed. Ruby shook,

"I WANNA KNOW HOW YOU KNOW MY MOMMY!" She shouted.

"I can't tell you right now. But know this: she was the reason I lived after my father's death." It stated.

"You knew about Tiger's death?!" Yang shouted.

"Yes. That's why I trained. That's why I killed all these people." He motioned to the statues, "But later I learned I was tricked. And it was Summer who calmed me down enough to see it."

"Enough talk! I came here to eat pancakes and break legs! And I'm all out of pancakes!" Nora shouted. With a yell, she leaped into the air, ready to swing Magnhild down onto him.

"I hear you like to break legs. Let's see how you like it." He used wind to slam her down to the ground in a heartbeat, her Aura gone. He walked to her. She got up and was about to fire a grenade at him point-blank, which he somehow dodged! "I've seen that trick plenty of times, junior." He then twisted her arm around and then pinned her down, disarming her of Magnild. He grabbed one of her legs and raised it slightly. "This'll do." He raised his foot and slammed it down on her kneecap, followed by a sickening CRACK! Nora screamed in pain,

"MY KNEE!" She gripped her kneecap, tears of pain in her eyes.

"Our strongest fighter. . . taken out in one go."Jaune lamented.

"We shouldn't give up!" Rossweisse shouted. She pulls out her weapons ready for combat and everyone else does as well . . except for Velvet. I looked at her,

"Where's your's?" I asked. She blushed, embarrassed.

"I haven't exactly made it yet. Still in the blueprint phase. . . sorry I won't be much help." She apologized.

"Don't worry kid, even without it she can handle herself!" Coco defended Velvet. The thing approached us.

"You're annoying so I'm just gonna knock you out here and now." It slammed the back of the scythe into Jaune's gut, damaging his Aura but not by much,

"Ooh you got a lot of Aura, unlike my host body." It smirked,

"This will be fun." It kicked Jaune right between his legs. He squealed in a high pitch before he collapsed, groaning.

"Who's next?" Weiss sent out a volley of ice Dust blasts at it, freezing it in place. But then the wind picked up and carved the ice,

"Nice try, missy." It manipulated the ice to form large chunks and launched them at Weiss. She created a shield glyph to block most of them. . . but Ross ran in front and took the brunt of the barrage before she collapsed, Aura depleted and losing consciousness,

"R-Ross?! Rossweisse?!" Weiss tapped her, but she was out cold.

"Sorry that I couldn't be of any help…" She groaned before slipping back into unconsciousness. I gulped,

"We're getting wiped out left and right!" With a yell, both Koneko & Yang did a pincer move: Yang punched him in the face hard enough to leave a bruise and Koneko punched him between the legs.

"I'll admit that stung but not enough kitty!" He grabbed Koneko by her ears and threw her hard at my direction! I gulped, knowing I wouldn't be able to withstand the blow. . . but it never came. I looked and saw that Irina had taken the hit for me! Her aura shattered! Did he throw Koneko that hard?!

"Not going. . . to let. . .you get. . .hurt." Irina said before she collapsed onto her side next to Koneko. Yang scoffed,

"You hit hard, I'll just hit back even harder!" With a roar, Yang grabbed his arm and tossed his weapon away from him so hard that it was gone! "What are you going to do without your precious weapon, huh?!" Yang taunted. I had a bad feeling that it wouldn't work.

"You seem to forget one thing. I have a semblance." It snapped its fingers and the scythe came back to it. It smacked Yang with the backbone of the blade over and over again, not giving her any openings to fight back until she was defeated.

"YANG NO!" Ruby shouted. Pyrrha leaped at it and delivered a swift kick to its chest before sending her shield at him and it decked him in the face hard enough to make his nosebleed before it returned back to her.

"I'll give you credit for one thing. You're a fun one to fight." He smirked, wiping the blood off its face. It tried to swing the scythe at her but every time it tried, it failed. As if it was being repulsed away from her. Each time it occured, she managed to get some cuts on it's arms and legs.

"WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!?" He shouted. Pyrrha smirked,

"That's for me to know and you to never find out!" She shouted. I smiled. We could actually turn the tide against him! He groaned,

"Fine. Guess I need something to keep you busy, too!" He snapped his fingers and some Beowolves and Ursai appeared that surrounded Pyrrha. She narrowed her eyes. The Heartless approached our group,

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" Velvet shouted, running at him.

"Velvet, no!" Coco shouted, trying to stop her. I gulped. This won't end well... The Heartless tried to hit her with the scythe but she was too agile for him and parried any hits with her powerful legs. She did a bounding jump before she slammed both legs down onto his back, knocking him down. I had no idea Velvet was so badass! But as Velvet went for a dropkick, it all went downhill,

"You had your fun." He grabbed her legs and slammed her down! "But now it's my turn!" It then held onto her and I saw a little bit of her Aura go into him! How did it do that?! He slowly picked her up by her ankle! "Have a fun trip!" He threw her hard into a statue, her head slamming against the base, instantly knocking her out! With a yell, Coco rushed at him and smacked him upside the head with her purse hard enough that a huge bump was on his forehead. Next thing I saw blew my mind.

Coco's purse had converted into a huge minigun! She jammed the barrel into his chest and fired a hailfire of bullets into him yelling loudly! He was pushed back by the sheer kinetic force of the barrage and he tumbled away. When he got up, his chest was actually bleeding!

"Huh. Not bad. Last time, I felt this much pain was when I fought Summer." The Heartless said, surprised.

"I'LL GET OUT OF HERE AND BEAT YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT MY MOMMY!" Ruby screamed. He looked at her with sad eyes but then looked back at Coco.

Coco smirked, "You want more pain?! There's more where that came from!" Coco fired another barrage along with Ren with his dual automatic pistols. He activated something on his Scythe before the bullet storm combusted into flames! He smirked,

"Memento Mori, my scythe, has Dust of each type. Observe." He swung the blade at them and a blade of electricity struck them, knocking them out.

"That's the name of your weapon?!" Ruby shouted.

"Your mother was the one who named it for me." Ruby's eyes widened,

"Why do you know her? How?!" Ruby demanded.

"You're not ready to know yet." Weiss rushed at the Heartless and actually managed to impale the Heartless through the left shoulder with Myrtenastar,

"I'm getting real tired of you pushing us around like we are toddlers! Take a look at how much damage we've done to you! Be thankful I didn't stab you in the eye or throat!" Weiss shouted. "Remember this: No one, not even some tortured soul like you is going to make my IMPY's life a literal hell!" She pulled her rapier out, and the Heartless actually screamed in pain before she stomped her foot on his ankle, breaking it! "HE MAY NOT WANT TO TALK TO ME ANYMORE BUT I'LL PROTECT HIM!" My eyes widen. Weiss. . . . she still cares about me. . I should apologize to her after this is over. Suddenly, he stood on his broken ankle! It's clear it hurts him but he's still going at it!

"You're right. You children are actually making me bleed a lot and breaking me. I may actually have to start taking you all seriously!" He grabbed Weiss by her throat and strangled her, she clawed desperately to get his hand off but his grip got tighter! Right as she began to lose consciousness,

"GET AWAY FROM WEISS!" Wait. . . that voice! I looked and saw. . . Blake! She dashed by him so fast with Gambol Shroud, it was like a blur. He let go of Weiss and screamed as she had made a large gash on his back with her weapon. Blake caught Weiss, who luckily was only unconscious. Thank Remnant Weiss didn't die. We heard groaning and looked..

The Heartless was still standing and he looks at Blake with a demonic smirk,

"So you are Blake turn!" He rushed at Blake and I tried to get between her and him. . but he vaulted over and tackled Blake, pinning her to the floor. He cupped her chin, "I can see why you are so attractive; perhaps before I break your body, perhaps I should break something else. . .something more personal and sacred." He said in a lustful tone.

I felt something inside me snap. "GET! AWAY! FROM! BLAKY!" I yelled, tackling him and pinned him to the floor. I ripped his weapon away from his hands and then I used his own weapon against him to slit his wrists! After that, I tossed it away and it got embedded into a statue. I then start punching away at his face hard enough to give him a black eye, bloody nose, and bleeding gums. I slammed Longinus's tip into the ground and yelled, and felt an incredible surge of power!

***3rd POV***

The adults & Pyrrha had finished dealing with Grimm and were about to go and assist the children when a bright silver light filled the landscape.

"What the?!" Darrel shouted, shielding his eyes.

"I don't believe it. . . he has Silver Eyes." Qrow said, taken by surprise.

"Big brother?" Ruby was shocked beyond belief.

". . Impy?" Blake looked his way, taking by surprise and wonder. She felt happy that he had come to her rescue. Imperious charged at the Heartless after grabbing Longinus, and suddenly, he was doing a flurry of stabs and slashes without mercy!

"YOU WON'T HARM MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!" He yelled, practically tearing his throat as he did! Then he twirled his gunlance over and over again and as he did, he launched the Heartless into the air then Imperious used his semblance to fly towards the target and he kept doing overhead slashes, jumps using the Heartless's body as a foothold, then sets up for a divebomb and as he did, Imperious did something unthinkable. He activated all the dust crystals at the same time, and when he impaled the Heartless to the ground a massive explosion enveloped the both of them! Surprisingly when the smoke cleared Imp was still standing but the heartless was still alive even after that barrage!

"We need to leave!" Darrel quickly undid his semblance, bringing everyone back to the real world!

***Beacon Amphitheater, Imp POV***

There was another white flash and we were suddenly back in the Beacon Amphitheater. I looked around and saw that everyone was ok.

"Imperious/Impy/Big brother/Master!" The next thing I knew I couldn't breathe! I was hugged by Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Koneko, Rossweisse, Irina, & Velvet. I blushed from the close contact, especially how Blake was hugging me. I swore I thought I heard her purring but that could just be Koneko.

"This is bad. That one was stronger than what I've encountered by far. Whoever trained him while he was the host was strong." Darrel said, shocked by the news. "And what's worse is how it'll take over except once it's time…. Imperious… you're gonna have to fight him solo." Darrel said to him. I gulped, nervous,

"NO!" The small squad of women that were currently hugging me hugged me tighter and I could feel several pairs of breasts pressing up against me.

"That kid has to fight that crazy thing alone?!" Coco yelled out, "He practically destroyed us and that was when we fought him as a group! Imagine fighting him alone!"

"I know it's crazy but I saw the kid's hidden potential." Qrow spoke up, "It might be what he needs to win this." What is he talking about?

"Indeed. For now, I suggest we all get some rest. Tomorrow is the weekend. I suggest you all use it to recover." Ozpin suggested.

"But first I'd like to address something." Glynda pushed her glasses up, "Imperious. What you did back there could have gone very wrongly. Activating every single dust crystal at the same time could have disastrous consequences. It'd be wise to keep that in mind."

Weiss gripped my hand, "Imperious, allow me to help you out with that. I'm the most qualified when it comes to using Dust." She said to me with a sweet smile. "Also that was a gutsy move but I commend you for it." She gave me a light peck on the cheek. Blake ripped her off of me,

"Wait why would that be bad?" I asked, not remembering what happened.

"The results could be. . . catastrophic." Weiss said. "Recall the dust explosion that occurred when Ruby sneezed?" She pointed out.

"I know I saw the aftermath of a crater." Ruby laughed nervously,

"That was my fault." Both Weiss & Ruby explained what happened.

"Huh. All I remember was the Heartless threatening to violate Blake then I blacked out." I explained all I could remember.

"You must have repressed that memory unintentionally or something." Darrel suggested.

"Either that or when his potential began to awaken he lost consciousness and something else took over." Qrow suggested then he took a swig of what I'm going to assume is alcohol. I yawned,

"Whatever it was, I'm beat." I began to head back to my dorm room. My team followed me. The rest of us all left the amphitheater.

We entered our dorm room and I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep, exhausted.

***Koneko POV, IRKS Dorm***

I waited to make sure everyone else was asleep. Once I confirmed that they were, I made my way to Imperious bed. I know I don't show much emotion but I can only imagine what he's going through. Learning his father is dead and his mother has gone missing?

I feel like he needs some comfort right now. I quietly and silently make my way to his bed to cuddle him. He isn't a pervert but he does have a huge crush on Blake but nothing too brazen. I enter his bed and get comfortable, pressed up against his back. I smiled softly before I fell asleep.

***Rossweisse POV, IRKS Dorm***

Saturday morning, I awoke to the sun shining in my face and rubbed my eyes. I yawned, stretching. I looked around and saw Koneko. . . was. . . cuddling. . . master!

I screamed loudly in a high-pitched manner that would have awoken the dead!

"ROSSWEISSE WHAT THE HELL YOU COULD HAVE SHATTERED MY EARDRUMS!" I heard my partner, Irina, clearly upset yelling right from behind me! I stammered and pointed a finger at master and Koneko in the same bed who were waking up.

"Pretty sure my ears are bleeding from that scream!" Imperious yelled his hands over his ears,

"Why are you cuddling master, Koneko?!" I yelled at her.

"Koneko's in my bed? That's silly she's right th… KONEKO?!" Imperious shouted, shocked by this. Koneko rubbed a finger in her cat ears to try and get them working again,

"Once we are all done yelling, perhaps you can allow me to explain; if not you all are getting sent into the moon." She said in a monotone voice.

"W-Why are you in my bed?!" Imperious asked.

"You seemed sad about what you learned yesterday so I wanted to comfort you." Koneko explained.

"But crawling into my master's bed?!" I yelled with slight jealousy in my voice, "What were you thinking?!"

"How else was I supposed to comfort him?" She asked, her voice going up.

"I dunno maybe with something called a conversation!"

There was a knock at the door,

"Who is it?" Imperious asked.

"Impy, what was that scream?" It was Blake!

"W-we're ok, Blake. You can come in." Imp said. Blake came in and saw the situation. She immediately stormed in and threw Koneko off my master's bed,

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" She yelled at Koneko. Koneko rolled her eyes,

"I was cuddling Imperious to get him to sleep easy because of what happened yesterday." She explained for the second time.

"What happened?" Blake asked, and I'm pretty sure I saw a twitchy eye, "What are you talking about?" She sounds like a ticking time bomb.

"You know the news about his parents and the trip to the spirit world." Koneko added. I blink a few times,

"That's why you were cuddling with MY master?!" I stated, surprised by the reason why but it made some sense.

"Well what else was I supposed to do? We don't need the Heartless to take over him for good." Koneko pointed out.

"Hey what's going on over here?" Yang barged in. "As it turns out, Koneko decided to cuddle with our team leader after the news of his unfortunate heritage and the battle with the Heartless." Irina explained. Yang whistled,

"Sounds like you _kuddled_ with a _kitten_ then, huh?" Yang joked. I blankly stare at her. That was the worst joke I have ever heard in my entire life. We all groaned. "What? It was good."

"No. No it was not." Koneko pointed out.

"Speaking of that Heartless, I had a small idea." Imperious spoke up. He had our attention.

***Imp POV, IRKS Dorm***

It's a long shot but it might work.

"Well?" Irina spoke up, "Spill it. We're waiting."

"To get everyone's mind off of the whole situation, and since we have the weekend off, I was thinking we could all go and see my adopted family that live in Mistral." I suggested. Blake looked at me,

"Don't you have any idea how far Mistral is from here? And why do you need to go there?" She asked me. Yea I was aware of the distance but if I'm to gain an upper hand for the final fight I need to go there NOW. I clenched my fists and everyone noticed,

"I need to get stronger in order to win against the Heartless." I said, making myself clear

"I understand master, but how would we get there so fast?" Ross asked me. She was right; how would we?

"Hey Imperious, I decided to pop by and see how you were doing and. . .oh boy." We looked and saw Darrel enter the room and he noticed the slight tension in the room, "Did I come in at a bad time?" He asked.

"I would say so cause he's probably still hurting because of YOUR big mouth." Kuroka said from behind him. He flinched

"Ok BESIDES that! However, I did come to apologize and wonder if there was a way I could make up for my mistake." Darrel asked.

"Actually Imperious had an idea." Koneko spoke up and explained what I had in mind. Darrel thought about it for a moment before he smiled,

"I have an idea: my airship is large enough and fast enough to get us there. It took us only 3 hours to get from Atlas to Vale yesterday. Very efficient and she's not much of a gas guzzler." Darrel explained.

"How long to get to Mistral?" I asked. He thought about it,

"Mistral? That would take about. . . 2 hours." Darrel said. "Have anyone in mind to tag along kid?"

"Pretty much the ones that were with me, except for the majority of the adults." I explained.

"Odd but ok?" Darrel said, his tone suggesting that my idea was a little unorthodox.

"I'm afraid he'll have to turn down that request unless Glynda and I can tag along." We looked and saw Ozpin and Glynda approached us.

"Why would you want to come, Oz?" Darrel asked. "And why are you here?" He gave a stern look at Darrel.

"Well first off I was sure Imperious was slightly mentally unstable due to you not being able to keep a secret." This statement kinda struck home on Darrel, " And second, as his godfather I feel as if it's my responsibility to see the ones who saved him and thank them properly." He explained. "And since it is the weekend, I guess we can head over. Though someone will have to watch the Academy while we are away, especially since the Headmaster and his assistant will be out of the Kingdom." He added.

"Don't we have a security force?" Darrel said. We have a security force?

"Oh right." Goodwitch stated.

"So, we leaving or?" I asked.

"We are. Just gather everyone you want to invite and have them be at my ship by 3-4 pm." Darrel stated.

"I'll get the gang." Blake said as she began to walk out the door. I smile, happy Blake was willing to help me.

"Thanks, Blake." She smiled and kissed my cheek,

"Anything for someone as special as you." She said with a sweet tone.

***Darrel's airship, Pyrrha POV***

After Blake told us about what was going on and said that since we're friends with Imperious, we should go. However, Jaune was very adamant about not going, due to his heartbreak over Weiss (I'm so much better than her!), and his 'rivalry' with Imperious.

Since he was so stubborn, I had to drag him and his suitcase using my semblance all the while he pouted, the same way I made him come to the Heartless fight. I sighed internally,

'_**Oh Jaune, if only you could see that there's a far better option for you. One that is closer than you think. . .'**_ I saw everyone at the port, earlier than I expected.

"Ok is this everyone that is going?" Darrel asked us.

"Seems like it." Ozpin said. "Let's get going. We may only have the weekend but we have limited time."

We all boarded the ship and Darrel took Imperious to the front of the ship. Wonder why. . .

***Imp POV***

Darrel took me to the front of the airship where the cockpit was. While it looked like a regular control deck for a pilot, there was a large GPS.

"Ok Imp, in order for us to get to where your family lives, I need you to input the exact location where your adopted parents live so we can have a quick flight there." Darrel explained.

"Aaaand how does that work? This looks complicated." I asked, sweatdropping.

"Simple: type in where you want to go, plan the best route there, and we will be on our way." Darrel instructed.

"Sounds easy enough." I typed for a moment then heard a loud beep.

"_You have selected Mistral Park airspace for your destination. It will take 2.5 hours to make it there."_ An automated robotic female voice stated.

"And off we go!" Darrel got in the pilot seat, powered it up and we took off flying. "You may want to secure yourself before I activate the boosters." He instructed. We all sat down and buckled in.

The ship shook and vibrated as we flew at high speed and we were all stuck in our seats. I felt a hand on my lap, so I looked to my right to see Weiss. She smiled at me. "Weiss?"

"What are you doing!?" Blake, who was sitting to the left of me, yelled out to her. She put a hand on my right shoulder.

"Trying to apologize with Imperious." She explained.

"Apologize?" I asked.

"I made a mistake when I said I had a problem with Faunus and I want to try and fix it." Weiss explained.

"Alright let's hear it then." I said, genuinely curious as to how she'll fix that. Before Weiss can say anything, Darrel's face comes over the intercom,

"Attention passengers, we are now arriving at Mistral. Once landed, please make for the huge van with your luggage and we'll be on our way." Darrel announced. I saw Weiss grit her teeth.

"Darn it, just when I was finally gonna talk." She looked at me, "I'll think of an apology during this trip, I promise!" She vowed. I smile,

"Sure thing, Weiss."

***Mistral Park, Imp POV***

We all left the airship and boarded a large van, loading up our luggage in the back. Darrel wanted me to sit up front so I could guide him where to go. It took us a good 30 minutes to get to the house.

The house is a large log cabin and there's a separate building with a chimney with smoke that is the forge. "Ok just to warn you the husband is loud." I warned them as I walked up to the door.

"Scale of 1-10, how loud is he? 1 being average, 10 being screaming so hard he coughs up blood." Weiss asked.

"What's 7-9?" I asked.

"9: Throat is so sore that his Aura has to heal his throat and he has to drink medicinal tea. 8: his throat has sustained damage but not extremely. 7: He constantly speaks like an opera singer but takes a break." She added.

"Hmm…. 7.5-8." I stated. Blake & Koneko gulped,

"Got any earplugs for us?" Blake asked.

"No." They glared at me and I felt scared.

"If we end up deaf because of your adopted old man, you are going to pay." Koneko said, her voice in a slightly higher than normal tone that had undertones of anger.

"The same goes for me!" Kuroka shouted. Velvet noded, agreeing with them. Oh shit…. Please don't let today be the day I die. I gulped,

"Here goes nothing." I knock on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Oh it's the wife. Phew.

"It's me, Amelia!" I yelled out. Blake whispered into my ear,

"You call your mother by her name and not you know, mom?" She asked me.

"She actually prefers it if I call her by her name." I explained.

"Ah." She said, understanding. The door opened to reveal Ameila, a woman in her 30's with shoulder-length brown hair, pink eyes, and wore a white apron over her long red & white plaid dress and closed-toe shoes.

"Imperious, how have you been?" She asked as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back,

"Been fine. . though I could be better. Long story short, learned that my past isn't exactly pleasant." I said.

"Aye, you finally learned something?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She noticed the large gathering of people I had brought over. "Who are these people? I'm happy to make treats for them but who are they?" She asked.

"Mrs. ." Glynda asked.

"Peat." Amelia said.

"Mrs. Peat, I'm Glynda Goodwitch, Imperious' Godmother, along with his Godfather, Prof. Ozpin from Beacon Academy." Glynda began introductions. Ozpin extended a hand to shake with,

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Peat." Ozpin introduced himself. Amelia took his hand,

"So you're his godparents? What took you so long to find him?" She asked.

"A long story. However, I believe the rest of my students, both current and graduated, should introduce themselves to you." Ozpin said.

"Oh of course but please come on in. It's going to rain soon." We entered and I think she saw how close I was standing to Blake. I'm pretty sure I saw her giving me a thumbs up and motions me to hold her hand. I blushed and I tried to but something bumped into me. I look to see it was Weiss. She held my hand and smirked at Blake. Blake glared at her before she held my other hand. "Please sit down, I'll make some tea."

We sat in the living room and I sat between Blake & Weiss who glared at each other, and I swore I saw lightning between their eyes. I had a gut feeling to keep my mouth shut.

"Deja vu." Darrel commented.

"Huh?" I looked at him,

"You'll get it one day." He said, while both Winter & Kuroka clung to his arms.

"DID I HEAR IMPERIOUS IS HERE?!" We heard a male shout. Oh boy, here we go.

"Yes, I'm back, you old fart!" I shout. "I see you're as loud as ever!"

Entering the living room was a fat man with a balding head and five'oclock shadow and green eyes. He wore a pale blue shirt under brown leather suspenders, wide dark brown pants, and large black boots.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, meet my loudmouth of an adoptive father, Angus Peat." I introduced him.

"COME HERE, YOU STRING BEAN!" He pulled me into a bearhug that nearly broke my back, which is normal for him.

"Nice to see you too, you old coot." I deadpanned.

"Now come on, Impy. Why don't you introduce me to your friends?" He said, gesturing to everyone. I did so and he and he noticed how I was looking at Blake. He wriggled his eyebrows,

"Well, well, well. I see you already have your eye on someone." He whispered into my ear, "She's a keeper." I blushed fiercely.

"Excuse me sir but you could please tone your voice down? Some of us have very sensitive hearing." Velvet asked politely, wiggling her rabbit ears for emphasis. The others that were

Faunus did the same, though Blake looked away for some reason. Wonder why. . .

"Oh sorry."

"Excuse my husband's loudness. If I may ask Mr. Ozpin has Imperious caused any trouble over at Beacon?" Amelia stepped up and asked, sounding slightly worried as if she thinks this visit means I did something stupid. Ozpin thinks,

"Does taking out a Lindbloom and only receiving a hole in his leg count as trouble?" He said bluntly. They both look at me,

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Angus shouted, hoisting me up, "BOY YOU ARE CRAZY! LITERALLY AND CRAZY STRONG!"

"I helped him since he's my partner." Koneko spoke up.

"You did?" Angus laughed, "You're so small! Is funny to me!" Oh no, now he's done it. . . I backed up.

Koneko twitched before she rushed up to him and did a hard punch to his gut, knocking him back!

"Whoa! Nevermind then! I actually felt that, even with my Semblance!" Angus said, impressed with the show of strength

"Wait. Mr. Ozpin did you say Imperious received a hole in his leg?!" Amelia's eyes widened as she asked.

"That I did ." She looked at me, eyes wide in shock & fear. She hugged me tightly,

"Don't ever scare me like that again, young man!" She said in a motherly tone.

"Sorry Amelia." I gulped.

"So why are you back home, son?" Angus asked me.

"Well, we need to use the forge. We need upgrades and such." I said.

"I can help. After all, I did make my own weapon!" Ruby said, brandishing the case of Crescent Rose.

"You built your weapon missy?" Angus asked. She nods,

"And proud of it." I don't like where this will probably go. He tried to reach for it but Ruby shoves CR into my hands! "No! Only my family, including my brother can touch her!" She said with a cute pout.

"Wow never thought I'd see the day when Ruby let someone else touch Crescent Rose." Yang acknowledged.

I smiled,

"Tell you what Ruby, I'll make upgrades to your everyone's weapon and in return you can look at Longinus." I told Ruby. Everyone smiled at me while Ruby. . . squealed like a banshee.

"GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!" She went chibi and tackled me, drooling for it. I gave it to her and she cradled it like a baby.

"Two words: Weapon enthusiast." Yang stated.

"Oh he's so beautiful!" Ruby cheered.

"Wait brother?" Amelia asked. Glynda pushed her glasses up,

"Both Ruby's parents and Imperious's birth parents attended Beacon at the same time. Her mother and his father were like brother and sister to each other. It would seem history is repeating itself." She explained.

"Let's hope it doesn't in some ways. . . ." Darrel said ominously. Angus's eyes widened,

"Your Darrel Octavia! The Killer Huntsman! You have us folk out in the country terrorized with how you deal with criminals!" He pointed out to Darrel.

"Relax, old man. I got better things to do than make a bank robber soil his pants. I'm teaching your adopted son how to fight in his mind. Details aren't necessary; you'd lose your mind trying to understand it. Trust me, I nearly did."Darrel explained before laughing. Winter pinched and pulled his ear,

"Darrel behave yourself. NOW." She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" She released him and he rubbed his ear.

"I'll get started on making us supper & tea." Ameila said before she left for the kitchen.

Ruby sat at a table and inspected Longinus for the rest of the afternoon before she fell asleep, using the gunlance as a pillow. I laughed slightly,

"Only my sister could ever sleep with a weapon for a pillow." Yang laughs, I chuckle as I get ready and go to the forge in the back of the house. With loudmouth following me immediately.

"Leave me alone, old fart." I said. "I can do forging on my own."

"My forge, my house, my rules! You know that by now, boy!" He said, jabbing me with a fat finger.

***Coco POV***

Me and the others sat and enjoyed watching the two bicker at each other like an old married couple. It was almost entertaining. Almost.

Then his step-mom came in and she looked livid,

"I've had enough of you two arguing! This is supposed to be a family gathering! Either you two get along for once, or I'll close the forge down for good!" She shouted.

"YES MA'AM! SORRY MA'AM!" They apologized. Wow. That was impressive. I smiled internally. Imperious invited us all to the forge so he could modify our weapons however Velvet approached him,

"Can you not do mine? It's sort of in the blueprint phase and not quite ready for testing." She apologized. Ah yes, Velvet's weapon. Very complex but fitting for her Semblance.

"Sure thing, Velvet." He said nicely.

"Thanks." She thanked him.

***Imp POV***

By 7pm, I managed to finish all the upgrades I was thinking of. Well all but one. I need to get Longinus back from Rosebud.

I came back with multiple large crates carrying their weapons,

"Ok everyone, here they are!" I said presenting their weapons. I saw Ruby still sleeping, well time to get my weapon. Tickling her sides, I managed to get her to let go of my weapon.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" She said, snorting awake. "What's going on?" She asked, yawning & stretching her arms.

"I finished with weapon modifications." I told her. She immediately jumped on top of me, almost knocking me down to the floor.

"I WANT TO SEE!" She yelled, repeating it.

"Calm down Rosebud, calm down they're in the crates over there." I told her. She looked at the crates as did the others. I go over and pull out the first one,

"First one up we have is Crescent Rose! The modification I made gives Ruby a secondary weapon. Observe." I converted into scythe mode, activated a trigger near the back half, and the blade at the end came off, revealing it to be the same color as the rest of it and it was a short dagger/pistol.

"GIMME MY BABY!" I handed it over to her. She inspected the short weapon. "I'll call you Quarter Petal!" She dubbed the new weapon.

"Quick question though Rosebud." She looked at me, "It's about what Yang said. Why did you trust me with Crescent Rose?" I asked her.

"Well you are like the big brother I never had." She said, smiling at me.

"Can we get on with it?" Weiss asked, impatient.

"Alright alright." I said. "Here's yours Weiss. Also it was slightly chipped, I fixed it." I said, handing Weiss Myrtenastar. She looked and saw that the barrel was enlarged, allowing her to store more Dust in it.

She blushed, "T-Thank you, Impy. I appreciate it: simple but elegant. I don't even notice the chip." She said, smiling.

"You can thank the old coot for teaching me everything he knows." Now for Blake's weapon. Oh boy. . . I handed Gambol Shroud to her, shaking slightly. She gently took it and inspected it carefully. I can feel my heart beating against my chest.

The blade for the katana was longer and the pistol form has a scope for longer distance shots. She looked at me and after sheathing her weapon, she hugged me. I blushed intently but I hug her back.

"Thank you for the upgrades, Impy. I love it." She said, complimenting me.

"Y-You're welcome B-Blake." I stuttered out. I heard some snickering I'm pretty sure is from Angus.

***Blake POV***

I got more modifications for my weapon than Weiss's did! I looked at Weiss, who was fuming. I smirked and nuzzled Imp, holding back a purr.

***Imp POV***

After Blake let go of me, I gave Yang Ember Celica back. "Here you go Yang."

Yang put them on and activated a switch that revealed a wrist blade and another flick of the switch made them vibrate and she then deactivated them.

"What I gave you is simple since the way you fight is up close and personal, vibrating wrist blades." She smirked,

"Nice job Imp. I like it!" Alright Jaune's is next.

"No."

"Excuse me? I made it, and you'll take it." I said, adamant.

"Come on, Jaune. Without it, your chances of being a Huntsman are low." Pyrrha said. He sighed,

"Fine." He grabbed his weapon.

The sword looked mostly the same but the shield now has a gun barrel.

"You lacked range so I put a gun barrel on it and it uses electric dust but you can always use other types if you want." I explained.

"Huh. Not bad. You are forgiven." He said. Still don't know what he means but ok.

"Hey Pyrrha catch." Her javelin/xiphos sword/rifle was the same but her shield has retractable blades on it.

"Now your shield is like a buzzsaw." I told her. "Just watch where you throw it."

"Got it. Thanks." She smiled,

"Alright Ren your turn." While StormFlower got no changes, he did get Dust Knives for throwing. "You took good care of your weapon I could tell. I figured the knives could be a surprise." He nods,

"Thanks, Imperious." Next is Nora's weapon. I handed her Magnild which was harder due to the upgrades. She helped me. It was much larger to the point where it rivaled Crescent Rose in height there was a spike at the back, and there's an electric generator in the back, giving the grenades an extra kick. She examined it and her eyes went wide,

"Can I break legs with this?!" She said with malicious glee.

"Any baddy you want." I told her.

"YES!" She cheered I hand Coco Gianduja

"Hope you enjoy armor piercing rounds. I also modified it to use dust if you want to." I explained to her.

"Not bad. You sure know your stuff kid." I smiled. I looked at my partner who of course was eating chocolate.

I gave her a pair of gauntlets. Unlike Yang's these were stark white with pink insides. She slipped them on like a pair of gloves and a set of five cat-shaped claws popped out.

"Not bad. These do need a name: Sugar Rook." She named them.

"You haven't named your weapon?" I asked.

"She never saw a reason to." Kuroka spoke up. "Mom always got on her for that for some weird reason." Strange. Something tells me I shouldn't ask.

"Anyways it's Irina's turn." I said, hoping to avoid an awkward talk. I gave her bow/dual katanas to her.

"I incorporated a special type of Dust called Light Dust. Supposedly, it does more damage against Grimm." I explained. She inspected her weapon.

"Not bad; I like the Light Dust. I'll call it Holy Piercer." She named her weapon.

"You didn't name it either?" I asked. She blushed,

"I forgot." She giggles, "My bad." Now for Ross. I hope she doesn't call me master in front of Angus and Amelia. They wouldn't let me live it down. I gave her longsword to her as well as her circular shield.

"I incorporated two kinds of Dust for your weapons: Ice Dust for the shield to create a wall of ice to absorb blows and Electric Dust for the sword." I explained.

She smiled, "Thank you, Sir Imperious. I shall call them Frig & Odin." She thanked me and named her weapons.

"Wow no one on my team named their weapons?" I said, shocked. They whistle innocently.

"Wait, Imperious." Amelia put a hand on my shoulder, "You mean to tell me you're the only male on your team?" I gulp,

"Y-Yes?"

"Please tell me you are being. .. safe in bed son, if you know what I mean." Angus jokes. They all laughed hard, with Yang collapsing to the floor. I was blushing hard.

"I assure you that all of us are still virgins, sir." Koneko said bluntly. She's saying that like it's nothing! I almost fainted from embarrassment before I ran to my room. Blake and Irina followed me.

"Why did you two follow me?" I asked, feeling slightly embarrassed about them entering my room.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok, Impy." Blake asked me before she & Irina looked around my room. It wasn't really special or anything. I don't have any posters up or anything for that matter. Just a decent-sized bed, desk, dresser, & closet.

"So this is your room?" Irina asked.

"Yea. This was a spare room they were gonna make it into a lounge or something." I said.

"Not much but then again, you don't exactly have much of anything." Blake stated.

"Well I didn't have much other than that ruined plushie." I stated. I yawned tired,

"I should probably get some sleep. I'm tired and I need to wake up early to upgrade Longinus." I said, tired.

"Aren't we leaving tomorrow morning?" Irina asked. Oh yeah I forgot. I stretched and tried to prevent me from falling asleep,

"I'll see if I can get one more upgrade done. If I fall asleep in the forge, I'd like it if someone could bring me back." I said, leaving for the forge and taking Longinus with me.

"Considering the way Angus acted about that forge I'm sure it's gonna be him." Irina said.

***3rd POV***

After everyone else had finished dinner, with Amelia delivering Imp his meal so he could eat in peace, everyone now had a problem: where were they all going to sleep?

"I'm sure we can find space for all of you. You're our guests after all." Amelia said

"Before that might I ask how you found Imperious?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh sure. Angus was out in the forest gathering firewood and he saw a trail of blood. Naturally like many people he followed that blood and found a boy who almost seemed dead. Actually if Angus never found him, I'm sure he'd have died." Amelia explained, all of them listening to the story.

"Wow." Rossweisse stated. "But wait, how did that get him to live with you? Wouldn't most people report or something?"

"That's just the thing: everyone we talked to had no idea who he was." Amelia said.

"But what about the police?" Jaune asked, "Don't they have files or records of people in Remnant?"

"There's a story in the news that happened not long after the incident: someone broke into the local police department, found his file, and burnt it. They couldn't get a good look at their face but the culprit was female with black hair based on surveillance footage." Angus said.

"Could there be a connection? Maybe this lady was trying to get rid of any evidence of him. . ." Ross speculated.

"Who knows." Amelia spoke up, "Anyways we decided to let him stay here and he helped around the house cause he didn't want to freeload."

"We should probably go get him. He's probably already asleep." Angus said, going to leave.

"Actually I just finished and apparently I was slightly more awake than I thought because I actually had enough parts to add 3 more modes to Longinus." They looked and saw Imperious holding Longinus.

"IWANNASEE IWANNASEE IWANNASEE!" Ruby zoomed up to him. He ruffled her hair.

"I'll show you the other 2 later Rosebud but there is one you might like." He flicked a switch and the staff increased in length before the blade began to curve around and form a curved shape. Ruby drooled a waterfall and went chibi mode,

"It has a scythe mode now?! It's beautiful!" She reached for it and Imperious gave it to her to let her examine

"Why would you give it a scythe mode and two more? What are you trying to prove?" Glynda asked him, in dismay. He gulped.

"I don't know it's like when I was crafting Longinus, everything was a blur and suddenly it was done." He said, unsure why.

Later everyone had figured out where to sleep: Ozpin & Glynda took a pull-out bed from the couch in the living room, and everyone else had brought sleeping bags which carpeted the majority of the house. However, at least two people decided to sleep. . . somewhere else.

***Rossweisse POV***

I peek inside to see my master sleeping peacefully. I smirked but just before I could enter and join him, Blake stopped me,

"Excuse me but I'm the one that shall cuddle Impy." Blake said, trying to shove me aside. I shoved her back

"It's my turn to sleep with my master!" I said. Blake smirked,

"I have an advantage over you: my Semblance." Just like that, Blake faded and the door closed. She left a shadow clone and had duped me! I tried to open the door but it was locked. I quietly growled before going back to my sleeping bag.

***Blake POV***

Sorry Ross but he's mine. I looked at Impy and smiled upon seeing how cute he was asleep. I quietly managed to get under the covers and sleep next to him, with me nuzzling him. He unconsciously shifted in bed and he was on top of me! I smiled upon realizing how similar this was to the night before Initiation and cuddled him, purring. I froze and hoped he didn't hear it but he made no move. I smiled,

"Goodnight, Impy~" I kissed his cheek and he smiled in his sleep. Soon enough I fell asleep cuddling him.

***Morning, Imp POV***

I slowly woke up, yawning until I realized something didn't feel right about my bed. Since when did my bed have two soft, round pillows. I looked down and I felt my face burn up instantly. WHEN DID BLAKE GET IN MY ROOM?! I also noticed that my head was on her breasts! She yawned, meaning she's waking up! Oh no, oh no what do I do?! She rubbed her eyes and saw me. I gulped,

"B-Blake I-I-I-I'm so so-sorry about t-t-t-this! I-" Blake cut me off with a finger to my lips. I froze upon feeling that. She then smiled sweetly,

"It's ok, Impy. I don't mind cuddling with you." She pets my head and kissed my cheek. II blushed,

"Just one thing…. How and when did you get into my room?"I asked, nervous.

"The door was open just a crack last night and I waltzed in after I had used the bathroom." She told me. I look into her eyes,

"Why waltz into my room?"

"I wanted to cuddle with you." She said with a sweet smile, hugging me. I swear she's too cute for her own good. I hugged her back, smiling happily.

"I guess I'll leave then." I froze hearing that old fart's voice. I turned my head slowly and scarily to the door and saw Angus staring at me with a cheeky grin, "I was going to say that breakfast was ready but it appears you are already having something else to eat then." He said like a dirty old man. I felt my face heating up from embarrassment. That is until a frying pan smacked Angus on the back of the head,

"How many times have I told you to knock before opening the door, Angus!?" Oh crap! Not Amelia too! She dragged Angus off.

***Weiss POV***

Time to go wake up my beloved Impy. I can't wait to see his peaceful sleeping fa...ce.

I can't believe what I'm seeing! He's cuddling with Blake AND he's on top of her! Why does Blake love doing this to me?!

"What is the meaning of this?!" I shouted. Blake smirked at me,

"Oh hello Weiss, Impy and I were just sleeping together all night. No. Biggie. Right?" Blake said, petting Imperious and hugging him. ALL NIGHT?! I growled before I stomped off,

"THIS ISN'T OVER, BLAKE! NOT BY A LONGSHOT!" I shouted."IMPERIOUS WILL BE MINE!"

***3rd POV***

After breakfast was over, everyone began to pack up to return to Beacon. Once loaded up on the ship, Impy said goodbye to his adopted parents, with Angus teasing him about Blake and Amelia said to send baby pictures when they're born. This made Imperious blush intensely before Blake dragged him away.

Once onboard and flying back, Blake & Weiss sit next Imperious and glare daggers at each other as they clung to his arms. Imperious played smart and kept his mouth shut.

***Irina POV***

As I see Weiss & Blake argue over my teammate, I can't help but feel something. . .strange in my heart. '_**Could it be because I. . .want to be like them? Pining for Imperious?' **_I looked at him again and felt my heart beat. I blushed upon seeing him. What should I do. . .

***Beacon Airfield, Imp POV***

By late afternoon, we made it back to Beacon. The ship landed,

"Ladies & Gentlemen, we have returned to Beacon. You are now free to grab your gear and leave the cabin of the ship." Darrel's voice came out through an intercom. Everyone got up and grabbed their belongings but as I exited out the cabin, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see it was Ozpin.

"What is it, Ozpin?" I asked my godfather. He gave me a smile,

"I believe to stand a chance against that Heartless you'll need special training. Glynda and I will be happy to train you." He said, eager to help me. All the adults froze up in terror, and it was scary how EVEN Darrel was scared!

"What's wrong with having training from Ozpin?" I asked, slightly afraid. Darrel sighed,

"There's a reason why: He wants to see if you are like your old man and able to fight Ozpin on equal ground. After all, he was your age when they were sparing." He explained.

"This will also help him get stronger for when he has to fight the Heartless alone." Glynda spoke up, pushing her glasses up.

"That makes sense." Yang said. Blake put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "We're with you, Imp."

"So when do we start?" I asked Ozpin. He smirked,

"Tomorrow. So be prepared." With that, he & Glynda left.

"Well then we got all day to relax so what should we do?" Velvet asked.

"I'm beat from the trip so I'll be napping." Jaune said and left with his team. Soon only ones left were me, my team, RWBY, Velvet & Coco.

"Perhaps we could get you prepped for training?" Coco suggested.

"Lemme guess… you're gonna test out the upgrades on me?" I deadpanned. They smirked and I gulped,

"Don't be too aggressive with me." I begged. Yang snickered,

"Yea, no promises." Weiss said with an evil smirk on her face.

***Monday, Beacon Imp POV***

Let's just say yesterday's training didn't go well for me… After classes were done for the day, me and the others headed to the arena where Ozpin called me for training. My friends came along with me and we saw Ozpin in the middle of Glynda's classroom along with Darrel and his wives.

I gulped, afraid for my life.

"Ah Imperious. Are you ready to start your training?" Ozpin asked me, eager to start.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The others take their seats in the stands.

"Good." Ozpin lunged.

**54Godamora: *walks out before collapsing. His brain is fried from writing this chapter****

**Hareta Kuso: *Completely fine***

**54Godamora: Finally the nightmare that was completing this chapter is over!**

**Hareta Kuso: I enjoyed it.**

**54Godamora: I swear to Oum, never make another chapter this long!**

**Hareta Kuso: No promises.**

**54Godamora: A lot happened in this chapter and I'll only say that this was the second to last appearance of the thing. We don't own RWBY or DXD.**

**Hareta Kuso: I still make no promises about the length of chapters.**

**Both: PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8 Training & Dates

**Chapter 8 Training**

***Beacon, 3RD POV***

A week has passed since Imperious started training with his godfather Ozpin and he's really sore & exhausted, even factoring his regular school work. Thankfully, his harem, which he is mostly oblivious to, have been helping him recover. . . albeit with a fair amount of affection from Weiss & Blake.

"You hungry, Impy?" Blake said, clinging to his right arm.

"I'm so hungry, I can feel my stomach eating itself." Blake giggled and takes him to the cafeteria,

"I can help with that." They hear high heels approaching them, tell-tale sign of a certain heiress approaching them,

"Excuse me?! It's MY TURN to feed him, you cougar!" Weiss insulted Blake.

"You had your turn last night, Ice Witch!" Blake retaliated.

"WITCH?! WE'RE GOING WITH THIS?!" Weiss sneered.

'_**Oh boy this again…'**_, Imperious thought. He tried to escape both lust-crazed women. But Blake's grip seems to have stopped him in his tracks,

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Blake said with a sweet smile that had underlying hints of bad intent. Imperious gulped,

"Just trying to escape before you both turn this place into a war zone." He defended his position.

"We'll get you away from Weiss now then." Blake dragged Impy away, and spat her tongue out at Weiss as they passed her. Weiss's face was beet red with anger.

***Cafeteria, Blake POV***

Now that we're away from Weiss, I can feed my Impy~! I hummed to myself as I grabbed our plates of food and saw him chatting with Darrel, Winter & Kuroka. Probably about the Heartless but with me around, I can keep him happy.

"Darrel, we keep telling you, it's HIS Heartless! Let him deal with it HIS way." I heard Winter trying to keep Darrel in line. Odds are Darrel wants the Heartless brutally gutted like a fish or something.

"But-" Kuroka brazenly slammed his head into her jugs to shut him up,

"Listen here, snake-skin! You are going to be a father to my kittens and Winter's child in 9 months! I suggest you take a break from this revenge quest against the Heartless and relax for a while!" Kuroka shouted. I silently chuckle to myself watching this. Wait, Winter's pregnant?! Wow, Weiss is going to be so mad at Darrel for this! But anyway,

"Impy, I got our food!" I said with a cheer and sat next to him, setting our tray down. Imperious smiled,

"Thanks, Blaky." I smiled as he called me by my nickname. I smiled and then started to feed him,

"Well, while this plays out, both of my wives are right. I should relax for a bit. I do need to get back to the floating city that is Atlas. I do have to remind you of something though, Imperious." Darrel spoke up.

"About what, sir?" Imperious asked. I was slightly curious. Darrel leaned in,

"You got at best. . . a week before that Heartless will bring you to the Spirit World on its own power and fight you one-on-one. No pressure." He said with a little sarcasm at the end.

"Dear, you can't just bring in a truck load of pressure and say no pressure." Winter said, slightly scolding him.

"That's how I deal with pressure: I either shrug it off and keep going or laugh it off. Though from my perspective, Imperious has a way to go before he's out of the woods yet." Darrel stated. "Anyway, we should find Weiss & Koneko so they can see us off." Kuroka pointed out.

"Hey sis." Koneko walked up, while eating a chocolate bar. Weiss stormed in as well, and at first she seemed to zero in on me and Imperious before she approached Winter,

"Hello, Winter." Weiss greeted. Both pairs of siblings exchanged goodbyes, with Weiss being told of going to be an aunt and she gave Darrel a kick to the gut for that from Weiss before she left.

I rolled my eyes before I turned my attention back to Imperious and kept feeding him, oblivious to the world and I felt at peace.

***The following day, Imp POV***

After doing quite a bit of training, I deserve a bit of a break and I do need to grow closer to my team. So what better person to hang out with than my partner. I gulped as I approached her, as she could hurt me a lot if she's uninterested or finds my actions to be perverted.

"Hey Koneko." I asked her, nervously

"Hey." She went back to eating her chocolate bar. Where does she even get that much? That gave me an idea!

"I was wondering this: there's a local candy store that is having a sale in town. Half price for Huntsmen." I said, offering the opportunity to hang out with her. Her ears perked up and she looked at me,

"Deal but you're buying 10lbs of the stuff." She said, her regular tone of voice changed to more positive pitch. I raised an eyebrow,

"Pounds? How many would that be?" I asked her, gulping. She smirked,

"Over 150 lien." She said in a monotone voice. Wait…. So 100 bars?!

"Please tell me you won't eat all that in one day…" I swear that can't be good for your health.

"I'm not that chocolate crazy. Only one a day." She said, shaking her head and giggling. Her giggling is kinda cute actually. "Just let me put some casual clothes on. I'll see you at the airfield." She said with a smile. I rub my head, what have I gotten myself into today?

Later at the airfield, I waited for her for about 5 minutes.

"Alright you ready to go?" I look up to see Koneko wearing a brown leather vest over a white t-shirt that has sleeves that go just past her elbows, dark blue short shorts, and red tennis shoes. She also has a cat-shaped hairpin on the left side of her hair. She looks really adorable

"You look really adorable, Koneko." I complimented her. Her eyes got slightly bigger and a light blush appeared on her face.

"T-Thanks…" She held a hand out, shy. I gently take it. She squeezed it lightly as we boarded the airship.

***Rossweisse POV***

Again!? Master is going out to town with someone again?! Sure it's his own partner but still! That's all I can stand, and I can't stand no more! It's my turn after Koneko's date! I got on the next airship and followed them.

***Koneko POV***

Once we landed at Vale, I asked him where the candy store was and he told me it was at the local mall. I let him lead the way, staying close to him. Once we entered the mall and found the location on the map, I dragged him there. I waited as he bought my 104 chocolate bars. I internally laughed at the expression on the face of the cashier.

"Just saying this, I wouldn't be buying these normally but as long as you agree not to eat it all within a month." He said, holding a large bag of the sweets.

"Thanks Imperious. So where should we head next?" I asked. He thinks for a moment,

"How about somewhere cool so the chocolate won't melt?" He suggested.

"Like where?" He looked around and smiled,

"There's some benches near a fountain. I bet we can relax there and enjoy some of the chocolate." He advised.

"Sure." We left the candy store but as we did, I heard the sound of someone waddling our way.

"Oy." We turned around and saw a greasy looking fat guy with a beer gut giving us the stink eye. I internally sigh in disgust. Oh great; another racist, just what we need. I would punch him but that would cause a scene. He started to ridicule both me and Imp, talking smack about how a human and Faunus together makes him sick.

"Imp, let's go. Ignore the fat man." But Imp didn't move. Instead, he used his semblance to send the man flying into the fountain. "W-Why would you do that? You could get in trouble!" He looked at me,

"Because you're worth it. I can't have some random jerk bullying you. You mean a lot to me, Koneko." He said with a smile and happy tone. I felt my face burning up instantly and my ears stiffened. What would my sister say if she heard this?! He then hugged me, his arms around my back. I gulp. I lay my head against his chest, listening to his beating heart,

"T-Thank you, Impy. I can see why other ladies like you so much." I said with a sweet smile.

"What was that?" I chuckle to myself.

"Nothing Impy." I gulped and kissed his cheek. After I finished, I shoves ⅔ of my candy in his arms,

"Here, you get two-thirds of my chocolate as thanks for standing up for me." I said, and I could tell that he was shocked about this behavior. I giggle, "I can share too, you know." I imagine what Kuroka would do if she saw this.

***Rossweisse POV***

THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I stomped out from my hiding spot, alerting the attention of Koneko and my master.

"Oh hey Ross, when did you get here?" I froze, hearing my master. I can't let him know I was spying on them all day! What will he think of me?! "Also your outfit looks nice. Very professional yet attractive." He commented on my outfit. I looked at what I was wearing.

Just a light blue long-sleeve button down shirt, with a lighter blue undershirt, a purple tie, pants the same color as the button down shirt, a purple bow-like hair-piece on the left side of my head, and white low-heeled boots. I smiled at him,

"T-Thank you, Imperious. I'm glad you like it." I said, bowing. I then clear my head to come up with answer as to why I was here,

"Uh. . . .Not long ago. I was looking for you Imperious at Beacon and hypothesized you came into town. I didn't know you were on a date with Koneko." I stated, coming up with an alibi. I internally gulped, hoping both of them bought it. Koneko rolled her eyes,

"Yeah right. You've been spying on us because you are jealous." She accused, narrowing her eyes. I froze, she figured me out!

"J-Jealous?! Me?! Nooooo!" I shouted, shaking my head.

"Why were you looking for me in the first place, Ross?" Imperious asked me.

"I uh…. Well we don't know how your fight with the Heartless will go so I was hoping to spend some time with you…"I said, nervous twiddling my fingers. He placed his hands on my own and I felt my face heat up immensely as he looked at me in the eyes,

"Hey, I'm not going to die on you or anyone. I've got my whole life ahead of me and I intend on winning." He said with confidence. I smile, happy to hear this,

"I believe you but I'd still like to hang out with you." He smiled,

"Sure. After all, me and Koneko just finished up our date." He said. Koneko did a cute pout and sighed,

"Fine. I can head back to Beacon on my own. Just make sure to keep the chocolates cold so they don't melt." She then grabbed Imperious's arm and smiled,

"I had fun today, Impy. Thank you." She pulled him down to her level and kissed him on his lips! I gasp. She walked off, waving goodbye to my master.

"So what would you like to do, Rossweisse?" He asked me. I realized I'm now on a date with my master! My face wouldn't stop blushing at the thought of this! I also registered the fact that I have no idea what to do with Impy! My face starts heating up, eyes are spinning, and I feel sweaty. I can feel my heart beating against my chest, I'm so happy I could- "Ross? You ok?"

Impy had his hands on either side of my face and his face was really close to mine. He looked at me, eyes filled with concern. I calmed down and started to take slow deep breaths to relax. "Y-Yes, I-I'm fine ma- I mean Imperious. Thank you" I gulped, "I just had an epiphany that I have no idea how to spend time with you." I said, sheepishly. He chuckles slightly,

"Well we got all day so take your time." We walked around the park, eyes peeled to look around for something to do. I saw an antique store which piqued my curiosity.

"What would you say about antique shopping?" I nervously asked, hoping it doesn't seem boring. He smiled,

"Sure. If you're happy, I'm happy." He said, holding my hand. I blush, feeling his warm hands holding mine! It's everything I thought it would be! I giggled and we walked in, with me trying to not pull him so much.

Once we entered the store, we walked slowly and cautiously, and we often just looked at stuff, me moreso. I was often looking to see how cheap each item it was, and if it was worth buying.

"Hey, Ross? Can I ask you something?" Imperious inquired.

"Y-Yes! Anything!" I said, eager to share information about me to him. "Why do you like cheap things even though you have money? Is there a particular reason for that? Plus aren't you Weiss's cousin?" I sighed, ready to explain.

"I'm Weiss's cousin by being from her father's side. My grandparents grew up in Mantle and lived on minimum wage, so my parents and I had to work to provide for them. So imagine my surprise when I go from lower class to the top 1% in the sky city of Atlas. Quite a financial shift for me." I explained

"So you tend to look for the cheap prices on instinct?" I nodded and he smiled, "Well there's no shame in honoring tradition." He said, rubbing my back. I blush slightly, "Is there anything you have your eye on?" He asked me and we passed by a stand that sold stuffed animals and my eyes caught a stuffed seal. I walked towards it, picked up, and held it close to my chest, snuggling it. I turned around and smiled. Impy smiled back at me,

"You look cute with that stuffed seal, Ross." I felt myself getting flustered! My master called me cute! WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDO!? Imperious approached me and in the confusion, I somehow managed to kiss him on the lips! I got off of him, ran to the register, paid for the stuffed animal, and ran off.

"Ross, come back!" I hear my master shout after me. I wouldn't stop running, I RUINED MY DATE WITH HIM! I felt tears running down my face.

***Imp POV***

Using my wind semblance, I sped up to Ross and hugged her, the sudden stop was enough for us to land on the grass and we went rolling until I was accidentally on top of her! She kept struggling trying to get away but I wouldn't let go! I wrapped my arms around her back, and intertwined our legs together to keep her still, not caring if this screamed intimacy.

"Ross, calm down. It's ok for you to behave this way. You're still a teenage girl and this is normal." I said, calming her down. She froze and look at me,

"Y-You don't care that I like stuffed animals?"She asked, still scared. I smiled and pet her face, her cheeks burning up.

"It's who you are. I'm not going to try and change you and I'm not going to hate you for it. Like I said, I find you to be cute in that way." I said, subtly flirting with her. She looks away for a couple seconds, I hope I didn't make things bad between us. She looked back at me and smiled,

"Thank you for that, Impy. I needed that." She hugged me back, nuzzling into my chest.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do before we head back?" I asked her. She looks at me,

"What time is it anyways?" I checked the time on my scroll,

"Oh it's going to be 7:00 PM. We should head back to Beacon." I said. She sighed,

"Ok then." She blushed, "Think you could please get off of me? This kind of position could be taken the wrong way." She stated. I blush,

"I'm so sorry Ross!" I quickly got off. She get up and brushed herself off and smiled,

"I had fun today, Impy. Thank you." She kissed my cheek and leaned on me. I smiled and held her hand. "Let's go back."

***Beacon, Rossweisse POV***

We boarded an airship back to Beacon and landed. As we made our back,

"Hey guys!" I look to see Irina waving at us. She was also wearing a different attire.

She's wearing an off-the shoulders light pink, almost white plaid striped sweater, revealing the black straps of her undershirt. Her lower half has a dark green plaid short skirt, black tights, and low-heeled white shoes. Honestly, she looks both attractive and relaxed at the same time.

"Hey Irina what's up?" My master replied. Irina stood straight, one hand on her hips and the other just below her collarbone.

"I request that you, Imperious, come with me on a moonlit picnic date this instant!" She demanded with bravado. I growled,

"Excuse me?!" I yelled out, "What gives you the idea that you should take him on a date?!" I shouted. She smirked,

"Well, I have healed him of his injuries a lot, especially after sparring. So it's only fair that I reward him in some way." She stated. I groan,

"Fair…. Fine…" We both looked at Imperious for an answer. . . and he held one of her hands,

"I would be honored to accompany you, Irina." He said, smiling.

***Irina POV***

YES! IMPERIOUS IS GONNA GO OUT WITH ME! I latch onto him,

"Let's go!" I dragged him away, my heart beating fast with excitement, not caring if Ross is jealous.

We arrived at a cliff facing the Emerald Forest. Still there is the picnic basket, full of food that I made for him. All under a large shady tree.

"I get that you want a picnic, but are you sure we should be out here without our weapons at night?" He asked me. I thought about that for a moment.

"Oh come on. Only way something bad would happen is if we started up a lot of negativity. And since this will be a romantic date, the Grimm will be sick from the sheer emotions we are expressing." I told him, brushing it off. He sighs,

"Alright I believe you." I smile happily. We both sit down and I open it up,

"I spent all day making the food in here for us to share. I hope you like it." I first pulled out a grilled turkey sandwich and hold it up to his face,

"Say ahhhh~" I say romantically, batting my eyes. I saw him blushing as he opened his mouth. I fed him part of the sandwich and wait for an answer,

"How is it?" I asked, both eager for an answer and nervous if he liked it.

"Not sure what the seasoning is." I giggled and winked,

"That's a secret. Anything else?" I inquired.

"It's great Irina. You made this?" I nodded with a smile,

"Yes. Both my mom and dad taught me how to cook." I told him.

"They did a great job." I couldn't help but feel joy and blush! "Oh that reminds me, who are your parents exactly." He asked me. I pause for a minute, how should I answer this? I feel my wings droop, lower my gaze, and play with my hair.

"I know you aren't racist but. . . it's something that most people, including Human Supremacists, consider to be. . .Taboo." I told him, anxious.

"What do you mean?" I sigh,

"My dad is a war hero, hence he needs to be patched up a lot. . . but he's human. My mother. . . is a Faunus medic. They fell in love and I'm their result. I've had to lie that my dad was a Faunus so that I would be treated with less racism than if I told the truth." I turned my face away from him, afraid. I felt arms wrapping around me and being pulled into a hug. I blushed extremely, "W-W-What are you doing!?" He put a hand to my right cheek, my face flushing even more.

"I care about who you are. Like you said, your heritage doesn't make me treat you any differently from Koneko or Velvet." He said sincerely, stroking my face. I felt my heart beating even faster against my chest. I returned the hug,

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Impy! I'm super happy!" I kissed him passionately, moaning into the kiss. I felt him stiffen up immediately. He then passed out, tired from the long day. I smiled and started to pack up the picnic, letting him rest. Once done, I carried him back, basket strapped to my shoulder.

***IRKS Dorm***

We entered our dorm room and I gave a smirk at Ross & Koneko who glared at me. I set Impy in his bed and put the basket down before changing into some sleepwear I purchased a few days ago.

It was a dark-blue green kimono that showed off a lot of my large bust (thought not as big as Ross's) that had wreaths on them. The waistline has a chocolate brown strap, tied into a bow on the back.

Smiling happily, I cuddle up with Impy, laying on top of him and kissing him in his sleep,

"You snooze, you lose, girls." I gloated at Ross & Koneko. After seeing them pout, the rest of us fall asleep, with me nuzzling the man we all reluctantly shared.

***Morning, Imp POV***

The next morning when I awake, I see. . . Irina's nearly naked boobs staring at me! I felt my face heating up, trying so hard not to yell my lungs out. She mumbles and tossed in her sleep, her breasts rubbing my chest as she did so. I tried to pry her off but naturally like my luck so far whenever I wake up like this, it doesn't WORK!

Irina started to stir and yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Morning Impy." She says in a lovely voice, batting her eyes,

"Irina…." I asked her, nervous.

"Yes?" She said sweetly.

"Care to explain why your breasts are in my face? Please?" She looks down and gave a playful smirk,

"Oh that's because of my sleepwear." She sat up, essentially straddling me, and showed off what she was wearing. I felt my face heat up,

"Please get off before the others wake u-"

"A little too late for that." I turned my head slowly in fear and saw Ross & Koneko staring at Irina with death glares.

"Girls, I swear I had nothing to do with this!" I said, trying to explain.

"We know. We saw her climb into bed with you; she even taunted us." Koneko said, her voice having undertones of anger.

"Can I please go to the bathroom to dress?" I asked.

"Sure Master; while you do we're gonna have a chat with Irina." Rosse said, growling. Irina got off of me. . . but she gave me a quick peck on the cheek before she completely got off. I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran for the bathroom!

***Koneko POV***

Now that the source of our affections is out of the room temporarily, we can now discuss what's important before we have to get ready for class. "Ok let's set a rule here. It's clear we all have a crush on Imperious." I said, starting it off. The other two nod in agreement. "And let's face it, with the way we're acting it's clear we'll probably murder each other out of jealousy before we graduate, hell before the year even ends!" I whisper-shouted, pointing out the obvious Goliath in the room.

"Agreed. We are supposed to be a team; any source of internal conflict is going to tear us apart, and not the Grimm." Ross said, agreeing with me.

"So what do we do about this?" Irina asked.

"My rule is we check the current gang of girls we know. We know RWBY, Velvet and Coco? I would say Pyrrha but it's obvious she has eyes for Jaune and Nora…. Well I can never tell what she's thinking… anyways we check them out and see who else has a crush on imp if there is any. Besides Weiss… she's not even hiding it; after all, I swore she decorated her weapon locker with a picture of him!. Ruby sees Imp as a big brother. We could rule her out?"

"Wait backup. How and when did Weiss get the picture?"

***Flashback of Weiss taking a picture of Imp during one of Glynda's classes while he was sparring Ozpin and then placing it on her weapon locker and blowing a kiss to it for luck***

I shudder, "I don't think I want to know. . . . Now Yang is also unlikely but Blake. . . we all know Imp really likes her since we see how he acts around her." I said. "Anyways back on point… we'll check if Blake, Velvet and Coco have feelings. If they do, we all have to come to an agreement to share and confess at the same time."

"At the same time?" Irina said, surprised and shocked.

"Are you sure?" Ross added.

"Yes. Same time. And we have to make sure to make this an agreement or as I said we'll murder each other out of jealousy." I heard the door open and looked to see Imperious exit.

"Well I'm ready for class but it seems you ladies may be late."

"Wanna say that again partner?" I say, cracking my knuckles again. He froze.

"Never mind I'm sure you'll be on time!" He left the room, scared.

***After Glynda's Class, Imp POV***

Was it me or was my godmother stepping up her lessons today? I gulped, internally afraid. I felt someone tapping my shoulder,

"Sup Imp?" I turn around to see Coco and Velvet.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Word on campus is that you are quite the charmer, taking 5 women on a date. So. . ." She got closer to me, lowered her shades to reveal her eyes,

"Me and Velvet want you to take us on a date." She said with a smirk.

"Wait hold up!"I looked to see Weiss approaching me along with Blake, both mad. Weiss gripped my back hard,

"Just what do you think you're doing?! He's mine!" Weiss shouted.

"Says who? He can choose who he wants." Coco replied, putting her shades back up. Velvet gulped,

"Coco, are you really sure about this? I mean. . . we barely know him. . but he is really nice. . . and a bit cute. . . ." Velvet said with a huge blush on her face. Something is up with these women, just not sure what.

"You wouldn't stop talking about him after the whole Heartless trial." Coco retorted. And here comes my team,

"Allow us to defuse the situation. Come along Weiss & Blake, we need to talk." Koneko said, with Irina & Ross escorting the two away, much to their annoyance.

***Blake POV***

What just happened? One moment, Coco & Velvet asked Impy on a date and the next, his team was escorting me & Weiss away to talk. But about what? Rossweisse looked at us,

"Ok, Weiss we already know the answer but Blake we need to check something with you."

"What do you mean? What is this about?" Irina walked and got all up in my face,

"Are you in love with Imperious?!" She shouted at me.

"W-WHAT?!" Weiss yelled out. Did Irina just say what I thought she said?

"W-What are you t-talking about? Me having a crush on Impy?" Oh crud I just gave myself away.

"And that's what we needed to know. That makes 5." Koneko said,

"5? What're you talking about, Koneko?" Weiss asked. Koneko sighs,

"That makes 5 women who have a crush on Imp. All that's left is to check Coco and Velvet."

"What?!" Weiss and I shouted, luckily we're far away where Impy didn't hear us.

"Wait. . . you mean. . . you three like Impy?" Weiss said, pointing at RKS. They nodded

"We have come to an agreement. We need to work together or else we all will be at each other's throats for the entirety of Beacon." Rossweisse spoke up.

"And that agreement is?" I asked, not sure where this is going.

"Simple: We all share Impy." Irina said as if it was an everyday fact. I felt my face heat up, "But first we check Velvet and Coco. We already ruled out Pyrrha, Nora and Yang. Ruby sees Imp as a big brother so it's safe to rule her out as well."

"That's not a bad idea but one problem: what you are asking for is a Harem. Harem's are considered to be a taboo in the world; sure Winter and Kuroka are sharing one guy but that's two women. This is more women pining for the same guy. If we make this work, our public image, especially mine, is ruined! I can kiss being heiress goodbye!" Weiss shouted.

"I heard in Menagerie that they are trying to make it legal at least there." I add. I can't believe my dad agreed with that. . . even though he's staying true to my mom.

"But what about everywhere else?!"

"Perhaps Darrel can try and get a word in on this concept and help make it legal elsewhere." Ross said. "I mean he does have good influence around doesn't he?"

"True. . ." Weiss sighed and blushed lightly, "Ok fine I agree with this but if word gets out, and my father hears of this, which he probably will, we're doomed." She added.

"I'll call Kuroka tonight so we can talk with Darrel. Keep in mind Coco and Velvet may have to attend this conversation. Anyway I think we're done here." I sigh and look to see Impy talking with Coco and Velvet. Both also appeared to be wearing different clothes. When did they change?

***Coco POV***

I really hope Imperious likes us in these clothes.

I'm wearing a bright orange thin-strapped shirt with black booty style pants with high heels.

Velvet is wearing a shoulderless dark brown-red sundress with light yellow stitched-up hearts, a straw sun hat (complete with holes for her ears by yours truly) with orange shades, and open-toed sandals.

"So how do we look, Imperious?" I asked him and we posed, with Velvet blushing immensely.

"You both look…. Cute." Velvet blushed even more and I bat my eyes at him,

"That's sweet. Now then, our shopping date awaits us!" I hooked my arm around one of his and Velvet embarrassingly did the same as we headed for the airfield.

"S-Shopping?" I looked at him and booped his nose while winking,

"First thing to know about me, lady slayer. I'm a fashionista. It's who I am and in my blood. If you want me to be your girlfriend, better get used to spending time & money with me." I told him.

"Velvet, is my wallet gonna cry?" She nodded,

"It will cry a waterfall. You'll get used to it." She says with a deadpan expression. He gulped, nervous.

***Vale, Velvet POV***

Once we landed in Vale, Coco immediately took us to her favorite boutique/coffee shop, Coffee & Clothes. Not gonna lie, I feel sorry for Imp. Me & Coco spend time trying on new outfits, Coco mostly. I found what I wanted and waited outside with Imp, and I decided to make some small talk.

"So. . . Imperious. . . ." Jeez this is harder than I thought. I got nervous, unsure of what to say. "How do you like Beacon?"

"It's pretty good. Though I could go without the whole my life is pain & torture that occurs on a nearly daily basis." He said, annoyed.

"Pretty sure everyone would say that." I replied, "But how are you feeling? About the whole Heartless thing?"

"Somewhat nervous. I mean you saw how it fought. It knows how to kill." He said, squeezing his fists.

"Right. It could've killed any one of us during that test."

"But he didn't; why though?" Imp wondered, thinking out loud. I thought about it,

"Well he didn't even try to go after Ruby right?" I asked, remembering the wind cage it created.

"True. I know why but it's a sensitive subject matter. Not sure Ruby would like others to know outside of those she trusts." Imp stated.

"Has to do with her mom, correct?"

"Would seem so. But that's really all we got. I don't know how I could have met her; correction, how he met her since I'm very young, magically speaking." Alright I need to lighten up the mood… what should I do? I felt my hair roughly grabbed and yelled in slight pain. I can also smell the stench of alcohol and feel the person's grubby fingers try to move down to my chest

"Hello there, playboy bunny. You look fine. . . which makes me sick. You are coming with me to teach you some manners." I heard the sleazebag whisper creepily into my normal ears. Oh god, why does this always ha-

"LAY OFF HER!" I saw Imperious stand up and straight up punched the guy square in the face! He went stumbling back into an alley, hitting his head against a dumpster, knocked out. I looked at Imp, who was breathing heavily, "You alright Velvet?" I instantly hugged Imperious, burying my face into his chest and silently weep,

"Thank you, Impy. Thank you." I say whimpering and sniffling. I could feel him petting me and it… felt good.

"Well this is romantic: the knight saves his princess from the drunken sailor." Coco said, catching our attention. She smiled at us, mainly Imp.

"For what you just did, you have earned my respect. . . and admiration. Since you put up with us spending & trying on clothes, I think you deserve an award. But let's have Velvet give it to you first." Coco said, congratulating Imp. I blush knowing what 'award' Coco was talking about but that didn't ease my nervous feeling.

"What do you mean-" Before I let Imp finish that question, I stepped onto my tip-toes and kissed him on the lips! It felt. . . amazing! I could feel my tension going away as I relaxed into the kiss. I pulled back after a few seconds and I felt my lips. I smiled sweetly,

"Your welcome, Impy." I said to him, giving him a cute face.

"Alright my turn, Lady Slayer." Coco grabbed Imp by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss and if I know Coco, she stuck her tongue into his mouth. I could see the blush creeping on Impy's face. Coco pulled back, a thin line of spit coming out. She licked her lips,

"Not bad. I think I'll enjoy being your girlfriend." She said, lowering her shades and giving him a sultry wink.

***Beacon, Imp POV***

Well. . . out of all of the dates I've gone on, this was the most intense, both with the money spending and the heavy amounts of flirting. I swear I could feel Coco's hungry gaze on me.

Once we landed, both girls got off first, with both giving me a quick peck on the cheek; however Coco suddenly gave me a light smack on my rear! I squeaked and jumped slightly, blushing immensely. I looked at Coco,

"See you around, handsome. I look forward to spending more time with you." She blew me a kiss before she left. Velvet looked at me with a cute smile and nervously waved before skipping away.

***Coco POV***

Not gonna lie, Imp's a good kisser. Well I guess I should hit the hay. I began opening the door to the dorm Velvet when I go to,

"Wait just a minute!" I look behind me to see Weiss. However, she wasn't alone. She's accompanied by Blake and the rest of Impy's team.

"S-Something the matter?"Velvet asked, shaking.

"I'm going to have to ask that question as well. You girls look like you're getting ready to mug us or something."I said, putting my hand on Gianduja

"We know you two like Imp. Especially since Blake saw you flirting with him before you left." Weiss pointed out. Our eyes widened.

"Judging by your reactions, all 5 of you like him." They nod in unison.

"Which is why we have come to an agreement: we all will share Impy." Koneko said. Our jaws dropped

"B-B-But wouldn't that be a harem?" Velvet said, blushing.

"I already talked to my sister to talk to Darrel about that. He's already on it and he's fast when it comes to his work." Ok I admit, they have a plan.

"Ok that makes sense but here's my question: why though?" I asked.

"Why?" Irina asked.

"Yes: Why come up with the Harem idea?" I more or less repeated.

"If only one of us got him, we'd be at each other's throat and probably wouldn't last a year before our jealousy gets the better of us."Ross explained.

"That does make sense. So when do we tell him this idea?" Velvet said, onboard with took a deep breath,

"After the Heartless Fiasco…. I know Impy will win this. He has to. But we also need a place."

"How about the beach? We can reward him with a declaration of love AND he can see how we look in a two-piece." I said, suggesting the idea.

"Sounds like a good idea." Irina smiled. The others nod though it seems Weiss & Koneko feel a bit jealous as they stare at their small size compared to the rest of us.

"Anyways, night girls. I'm off to bed." Weiss said, leaving with Blake. The rest of us all head to our dorms to get some shut-eye.

***IRKS Dorm, Imp POV***

I enter my dorm to see my teammates sound asleep. Guess I was wondering about Beacon thinking about the Heartless longer than I thought. I get ready for bed and then go to sleep.

***Morning, 3rd POV***

The day's here. Who will win? Imperious? Or the Heartless who was once the active consciousness? We'll find out soon enough.

**Hareta Kuso: We decided to give Imperious some fun before his big fight.**

**54Godamora: Consider this our breather chapter that is filled with fluff and for once isn't over two dozen pages long so it isn't a chore to read it.**

**Hareta Kuso: Anyways sorry about the long wait. We've both been busy lately. My grandpa's birthday is coming up and I'm pretty sure you guys can guess what that means.**

**54Godamora: And I finished my Final Gen Ed class. . . and I will be starting new classes in September. Really wanting a break from academic education.**

**Hareta Kuso: At least you have class. I kinda wish I could go to college at times.**

**54Godamora: Two sides of the same coin, you and I are. One is wanting a break from academic education, the other is wanting back in. But it beats working at a restaurant. Too many cons for me. *Shakes head* **

**Off-topic. But yes, the next chapter will be the showdown with the Heartless; sure it's no big world ending fight but it will be brutal, especially if my bro allows me to land some really violent attacks on the thing I hate more than Evil Cinder. Additionally, we also hope it won't take up the entire chapter like some cliche anime. We do need aftermath. Perhaps the Jaunedice arc maybe?**

**Hareta Kuso: Well I need to map out the fight scene then we'll come up with a compromise.**

**54Godamora: As usual, neither of us own RWBY or DXD, I own Darrel and he owns Imperious. The concept of the Heartless is inspired by KH (Kingdom Hearts) & Stella Glow, a video game that I have a love-hate relationship with. . . despite never playing it.**

**And a game Hareta practically plays religiously.**

**Both: PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Fight Between Two Souls

**Chapter 9 The Fight Between Two Souls**

***IRKS Dorm, IMP POV***

I waited patiently for the fight to begin and I can't help but feel nervous about it.

Suddenly, my eyes widen in pure shock & pain, and I feel myself being pulled away from my mortal body and towards the spirit world.

***Spirit World, Imp POV***

I awoke to find myself in the Emerald Forest but the dark blue sky above means that I'm not actually there, but the Spirit World version of it instead. The grass felt as soft as ever.

"No more running away from me, faker." I looked & saw the Heartless, healed of all the damage we did, as if our attacks amounted to nothing! I glared at him,

"If anything, you are the fake! I refuse to spend the rest of my life as a sadistic, psychotic killer! You are no better than the Grimm" I yelled at him, pulling out my gunlance. He shrugged,

"I'm only sadistic because of the bitch that ruined my life but that's beside the point."

"Before we duel, I want to know everything regarding how you know Ruby's mother." I asked.

"Why bother? If you win, the memory will come to you anyways." He stated, pulling out the scythe. "But enough talk! You want to live a new life? Then try and take it with force!" He rushed at me with intent to kill. I barely managed to block the first strike he threw at me! He's faster than before! Was he holding back!?

He shoved against me, trying to overpower me. He smirks before he swirls wind around his leg and kicks me in the gut, the shockwave generated by the wind blowing me back a good distance. I almost crashed into one of the statues, but I managed to stop myself before I did, using my gunlance as a brace.

He swung his scythe behind him to its zenith before swinging it towards me, sending a blade of wind towards me! I got ready to block it again but right before I did he activated the electric dust in his scythe. I need to find a way to turn this around!

I ran behind the statues taking cover and the wind blade sliced the top of the statue clean off.

"Hiding from me is not a smart idea! Face me like a man!" He barked out. I could hear him approaching me and I figured I could ambush him. I listened closely for his approach.

Once I heard him get close enough, I activated some earth dust in my gunlance & slammed it against the scythe blade, coating it in a lair of compact & hardened rock, while also canceling out the electrical attack. That was close. I noticed he also lost his balance and took this moment to counterattack by slamming my right foot into his ribcage! He groaned in pain,

"Nice trick. You've improved since we last fought. Good; I would hate it if this fight was one-sided." He said, taking a breather.

"Tell me this… how much were you holding back when the others came with me?!" I demanded. He smirks,

"About 50%. Now let me show you the full potential of the wind semblance." He snapped his fingers and suddenly a full blown tornado appeared around us, greatly decreasing the size of the 'arena' we battled in. "Nowhere to run; you try to escape, you'll be bounced back towards the center." He stated.

"So basically a final round of sorts with no ring-outs?" I summed up.

"If you want to put it that way, sure." He deadpanned.

"Well obviously I have no choice." I sighed and put Longinus into the new scythe mode I added onto it.

"Oh yea I saw you build that mode. We'll see how much it helps you." We rushed at each other, clashing our scythes in a whirlwind faster than the eye can see but he was overpowering me quickly. I'm starting to lose this but I refuse to lose! Suddenly everything went black. I looked around and after a couple seconds I saw a little girl, her body shrouded in a ghostly aura, "W-Who are you?" I asked. Her head turned towards me and I saw no face aside from a mouth,

"I'm the first person you ever killed, mister." She said innocently.

"Y-You?" She nods. "What have I done?!" I slump to my knees, hands on my face as I sob. She put a hand on my shoulder, reassuring me,

"You can't give up, not here! Not ever! What would those who love you think if you died & were replaced by that thing?!" She shouted at me. "I was able to hear when that Summer woman talked to you! She said you need to live for those you killed! Repent!" Her words stirred something strong deep inside me, and I feel compelled to listen to her words.

She's right! I need to live! I have loved ones back home waiting for me! I need to see Blake again! "You're right! I'll live for those that were killed by this body!"

"Thank you mister." With that, I found myself down on the ground, the Heartless having a boot on my skull,

"Having given up? Shame was hoping you were made of sterner stuff." Just before he swung his scythe blade at my throat, I was able to get up slice through it with Longinus, cutting the weapon in half!

I used this opportunity to unleash a barrage of attacks in rapid succession before the Heartless collapsed to the ground, blood spilling from multiple cuts across his body.

"What are you *coughs up blood* waiting for?! Kill me now!" He screamed, despite being in immense pain.

"No. I believe you can repent. Isn't that what Summer wanted?"I said, defying him. He chuckled lightly,

"True. And you deserve some information about her but you get one shred. . . she's still alive." He dropped that bombshell of a line. Wait what?!

"Then why didn't you tell Ruby?! It's obvious you didn't want to hurt her!" I shouted.

"You had to earn that information. Besides, you can tell her. Now if you won't kill me, what's going to happen to me instead?" He said, in question on the last part.

"I want us to work together." I offered him a hand.

"...fuck it why not?" He took my hand and the spirit world returned to normal but I noticed the statue of the girl was now smiling. Suddenly, black energy leaked out of the Heartless and his dark color scheme was replaced with white & blue. In short, he had become a Virtuous Soul. "Well Darrel will be 10 out of 10 pissed off won't he?"

"Yeah but who cares about him?" I shrugged, laughing it off. He laughs too,

"I haven't laughed this good in a while. Not since I met Summer." He puts a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, before you go back to the real world, one last thing. Your memories will come back but over time and not all at once." He told me. I nod,

"Alright." Then everything went white.

***IRKS Dorm, Imp POV***

I open my eyes to see I'm on my bed in my team dorm. I'm back. I looked around to see if any of my friends were around. I saw that my team was there, with Ross sleeping next to me. She was talking in her sleep. I listen closely.

"Master. . . I enjoyed that massage you gave me. . now my turn. . ." She muttered in her sleep. Massage? What's she dreaming about? She started to wake up, stretching and yawning, then looked at me,

"Which are you? My master or the bastard?" She asked, a mix of concern and anger. I smiled at her,

"I am your. . . master, Ross." I told her. Suddenly I was enveloped in a bear hug,

"So you won?!" She cheered, shaking me lightly while the others woke up due to her yelling.

"Yes I did but Darrel won't be happy about it." I said. Koneko groans,

"Guys it's Saturday… can't we sleep?"

"But master won!" With that, both of them instantly perked up and looked at me. Irina tackled me, hugging from behind while Koneko tried to join the group hug as well.

"Glad to have you back, partner." Koneko said, smiling while purring, her cat tail waving around.

"Glad to be back." I gave her a fist bump, then Irina looks at me,

"Wait you said Darrel wouldn't be happy…. About what?" She asked. I gulp,

"Well I….. didn't kill him." I said, nervously.

"WHAT?!" They screamed.

"But after everything that thing has done, why spare it?!" Ross shouted, gripping my shoulders but not tightly.

"It just didn't feel right… After all, he was the original host at one point. He knows the enemy that tried to kill me. He told me my memories will come back but not all at once…. WAIT WHERE'S RUBY?!" I explained before I shouted in concern, remembering what is now the Virtuous Soul told me. "I got something I need to tell her!" The door burst open, revealing team RWBY,

"What's going on? We heard screaming in here and. . . ." She stopped when she saw the rest of my team surrounding me in my bed,

"Wait,. . . is that Imp and not. . "She asked. The others nodded,

"You blew up when you met Weiss. Jaune was called Vomit Boy." I told her, recounting Day 1 of all gasped, with Weiss & Blake being the loudest. Once again, I was enveloped in another bear hug! I think I can feel my spine breaking! Thank the Gods for Aura!

"I'm so glad you are ok, Impy!" Weiss said, hugging my arm against her flat chest while Blake was nuzzling the other arm and I had to keep control upon feeling it rub against her plump chest.

"I'm so proud of you, Impy; now we can spend more time together." I blushed hearing her words and I swore I heard her purring. Must be my imagination.

"Wait, master didn't you say you had something to tell Ruby?" Ruby looks at me after Ross said that,

"What is it?" She asked. I gulped,

"Well Ruby, turns out the Heartless, now Virtuous soul I'll explain later, told me… your mom's still alive." Her eyes widened along with Yang's before both grabbed my wrists,

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU AREN'T LYING!" They begged.

"He's not: his left pinky twitches when he lies." Koneko said, having picked that up.

"That's what he told me. But that must be weird. You guys told me he thought she was dead right?" I said, a bit confused.

"Perhaps it had a fault in its memory, just like how your memory banks are full of holes." Weiss suggested.

"DID HE TELL YOU WHERE MY MOMMY IS?!" Ruby shaked me violently, her eyes threatening to bulge out/release tears, "TELL ME!" I sighed sadly,

"No," Just before she could cry, I cupped her cheek, "But don't lose hope. We can find her. Just have to look really hard. I promise." I reassured her. She looks into my eyes,

"O-Ok." She said, regaining calmness.

"Anyways we should call Darrel." Yang spoke up. "I'll contact Velvet & Coco and tell them the good news too." Weiss said, calling Velvet about the situation while Koneko calls Kuroka so they can connect to Darrel.

***CFVY Dorm, Velvet POV***

I kept looking out the window, hoping Impy wins his fight… I don't want to lose my crush. My scroll vibrated and I saw that it was Weiss. I picked it up,

"What is it, Weiss?" I asked her, wondering why she's calling me.

"Get over here, we're about to call Darrel. Impy won!" My eyes widened, ears stood up on end, and my eyes got a bit steamy,

"Oh my Dust! I'll get Coco & we'll be right away!" I hung up & get Coco up,

"Coco, wake up! Impy won the fight!" I shouted. Coco woke up and upon hearing my words, instantly perked up,

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go congratulate the boy properly!" She said with a lustful tone. I blushed, thinking she may try to. . . drag him to bed. Let's hope that doesn't happen, I wondered as we ran to his dorm. Once we reached our destination, I knocked,

"It's us! Can we come in?" Coco asked. "Go ahead." We heard Blake. Looks like the rest of Team RWBY is over I guess. We entered and saw that pretty much all of the women who have the hots for Impy are on his bed. . . and surrounding him! We instantly got on the bed and I pulled Impy into a hug, feeling unbelievably happy that he's around and not that mean personality.

After hugging him, Coco not only pulled him into a huge, but sunk her mouth on his lips! Not only that, but with how deep it was, she most likely had her tongue in his mouth too! This instantly got all of us rather miffed as we glared at her while Ruby & Yang stood on the sidelines.

"Excuse me?! But since we were told first, we should give him the congratulatory kiss first!" Ross demanded, glaring at Coco. She rolled her eyes,

"Ok fine. Here." Coco said after letting him go. Instantly, we all took turns kissing him on the lips, I saw his face go beet red as Blake kissed him.

"So when's the honeymoon, Impy? Will Ruby and I be the bridesmaids?" Yang teased. We all instantly blushed and I'm sure us ladies, myself included, started dreaming of that reality. I can see the kids running arou-

"Um excuse me but don't we need to call Darrel?" Ruby snapped us out of our daydream.

"Oh right, almost forgot!" Koneko said before she gets it started up. We heard ringing,

"HEY SIS!" That's obviously Kuroka.

"Kuroka, do you always have to yell when I call?!" Koneko shouted.

"Anyway, patch us through to Darrel. He needs to be updated on something major." I said, getting on topic.

"Oh sure he's done making breakfast anyways. Darrel get in here, it's my sister! If you take too long we're gonna have another 'talk'!" Kuroka shouted in the background. He came over,

"Alright I'm here. So what's going on?" He asked.

"Imp won against the heartless!" Coco yelled out. His eyes widened,

"Alright! Tell me, how did you kill it?" He asked Imp. We all looked at him. Except for imp's team who seems to know the answer.

"Actually….. I didn't."

"...what?"

"I didn't kill the Heartless." Darrel's eyes twitch along with the rest of his face and he stuttered in rage,

"Y-You dd-d-d-did not kill it?!" He shouted.

"Sweetie what did we tell y-" Darrel then had a breakdown before the feed cut out with the text: "Feed cut. Please stand by."

"Well that happened." I spoke up. A bit later, text came up from Darrel:

'_Ladies, I was able to pull off that "favor" that you all asked for. Your welcome.' _It stated. I felt my face heat up immensely.

"What does Darrel mean by "favor"?" Imp asked us. Most of us looked away blushing,

"Nothing to worry about right now. We'll tell you soon enough, Impy~" Ross said, winking at him.

"My my, are you ladies thinking of creating-" Koneko puts a mouth over Yang's mouth and dragged her out to the hall. Me and the other girls followed along with Ruby. Yang tugged off her hand, "Ok what was that for?"

"Impy doesn't know we love him yet." Irina told her.

"Plus one of us is having trouble admitting her feelings to him." Weiss said, thumbing a finger at Blake. Blake blushed immensely & Yang smirks at this,

"So my partner likes Imp; funny, on Day 1. . . .he was daydreaming about you." Yang teased.

"Was he now?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Sis almost thought he was day-dreaming about me." Ruby added her own two lien to the statement. "So what was the favor Darrel did?"

"Ok ok….." Weiss breathes in, "You know how harems are illegal?" The blonde nodded, "We asked Darrel to change that."

"Wouldn't that ruin your reputation as an heiress? I can see it now in the tabloids: 'Weiss Schnee is in a Harem! Her father disowns her!" Yang exclaimed.

"Honestly… I've been thinking about it and I think my love for Imperious takes priority… I mean it worked out for my sister. She clearly didn't care about father and practically left the family." Weiss said, rolling her eyes. "Though he will pass it to Whitley, my little snot of a brother." She added, grimacing.

"Well it's clear you made up your mind. But does your dad know anything about this?" Ruby asked. Weiss shook her head,

"I planned on telling him once I confessed."

"So what do we do now?" Coco asked.

"Well we can't tell him about the harem until we confess." I stated.

"Perhaps this can happen at the end of the first semester?" Ross suggested. Irina puts a hand to her chin,

"How long will that be from now?" She asked.

"A month from now." Blake said.

"I suppose we can last a month." Koneko sighs,

"So what do we tell him then?" I asked. "A surprise!" Irina cheered. "I guess that works." Ross stated.

"Hey, is everything ok? What's going on?" We all looked and saw Impy poking his head out the door.

"Oh nothing; it's just that the special favor Darrel did is a surprise. You'll have to wait." Weiss explained, tapping his nose with a giggle. I can practically feel Weiss repressing her urge to tackle Impy.

"For now, we should inform Ozpin & Glynda about this revelation. I'll call." Blake said as she pulled out her scroll and called Ozpin. After a few rings we saw Ozpin's face appear on Blake's scroll,

"Ms. Belladonna what's the matter?" He asked, confused.

"Your godson should tell you what happened." Blake said, handing the scroll to Imp.

"I defeated and reverted the Heartless and greatly pissed off Darrel." He explained.

"Pissed off Darrel? Whatever for?"

"I didn't kill the Heartless." He said, slightly shaking. Why is Impy shaking? I gave him a small hug. "I'm fine. Just nervous about my returning memories." He reassured me. I smile,

"If you say so."

"I'm impressed, my godson. You have my highest praise, along with Glynda's." Ozpin stated.

"Where is she anyways?"

"Oh grading papers for her classes." He deadpanned.

***Beacon Arena, 3rd POV***

A week later, Imperious is fighting Cardin, who is wielding a mace that has openings in it; while this makes it lightweight, it also leaves openings for your opponent to disarm him of it. For example, towards the end of the fight, Cardin had swung his mace too wide of an angle, leaving Imp to catch it with his gunblade in scythe mode, wrenching it from his arms, and he knocks off him off his feet, and then doing a hard kick to his privates, breaking the last of his aura.

Then the lights came on,

"And that concludes the match. As you can see, Mr. Winchester's Aura has dipped into the red zone. In a tournament fight, this leaves him vulnerable to mortal and/or fatal wounds, and the official will call the match." Glynda explained the details. "As always Imperious, you never cease to fail my class. Mr. Winchester, you are getting sloppy. You should shape up better." She commended her godson while reprimanding Cardin.

Impy's "unofficial" harem all clapped, applauding his efforts,

"That was wonderful, Impy!" Ross congratulated, glomping his right side. They all heard a scoff,

"I'm getting real tired of you, playboy!" Cardin had quickly gotten up, rushed at Imp, intending to sock him right in the face. Just as he was about to slam his mace into Imp's skull, a purse slammed into Cardin's face, knocking out a tooth. The douchebag slid on the ground.

"Mess with our Impy again, you are going to lose more than a tooth!" Coco shouted. Cardin groaned and was lifted up by Glynda's semblance,

"That's enough, Mr. Winchester! The match is over and you lost! Mr. Octavia won't spare with you! If I see you doing something like this again, you are in detention!" She scolded him before letting him go, the bully falling to the ground hard enough to be knocked out.

The others scoffed before leaving Cardin to suffer.

***Cafeteria, Imp POV***

At lunch, we all listened as Nora regaled a dream she had but Ren corrected her. Makes me wonder how that works. . . I heard something that made me look behind me and what I saw filled me with anger.

Velvet was being bullied by Cardin, who was pulling on her ears!

"Ow! Stop that hurts! Please stop!" Velvet cried.

"Told you they were real! What a freak!" Cardin sneered. Every second made me even madder! He can pick on me all I want but my friends?! Hell no! I secretly used my semblance to move Cardin's right arm which he and his snarky teammates noticed.

"What the?!" Was all that they said before Cardin "punched" his teammates before he started "punching" himself between the legs! Wanting more fun, I made him punch his nuts again and again before he fell down unconscious.

Once it was done, I enjoyed the cafeteria erupting into laughter, my friends especially.

"I have no idea how that happened, but it was hilarious!" Jaune laughed.

"I might have had something to do about that." I said sheepishly, raising a hand up.

"Impy, what did you do?" Blake asked, scooting closer to me. I gulped & blushed,

"I used my Semblance on him to hit his teammates & himself. I wasn't going to let him hurt Velvet." I stated, being proud of it.

"So I guess I have to thank you again." I looked behind me to see Velvet staring at me with a sweet & adorable smile. She gave me a hug, "Thanks Impy. Nice to know you're looking out for me." She then cupped my face and kissed me! She pulled away after a few seconds, "Can I sit with you guys for the rest of the lunch period?" She asked.

"Of course! You're a friend!" Pyrrha stated. Velvet gave a little cheer before she sat next to me, unintentionally getting between Ross & me as Blake was on my right. I could feel Ross glaring at me, as did the rest of the ladies.

***Oobleck's class, Imp POV***

After lunch, next class was Oobleck's, our history professor, or as he prefers, Doctor. Very eccentric fellow, drinks more caffeine than Oz, and a rather disproportionate attire. I took my seat next to Velvet. . . though Ross slammed into the seat to my left with some jealousy in her attitude. I decided to keep my mouth shut knowing better than to say anything.

Once class started and Oobleck lectured, Cardin made a snide remark,

"Well an animal is easy to train & cage up." He blurts out. I saw Velvet, Irina, & Koneko glaring at him, and Blake too for some reason, I saw my partner have a small smirk,

"You would know about that since you act like one." She sneered at him.

"He is rather like a Mistralian gorilla: thinking with his muscles and showing off." Irina added. I kept myself from laughing out loud. After Oobleck reprimanded him & Blake gave the correct answer to the question, she gave one final remark,

"Perhaps if the general hadn't failed in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." I snickered as Cardin fumed. "He made the foolish mistake to attack the Faunus at night, and it is common knowledge that most Faunus have excellent night vision, especially cats." She added. I smile, beautiful and smart. How I wish to tell her how I feel. . .

***Cardin POV* (AN: *Barf*)**

I'm so sick & tired of that Imperial kid! He's popular with the ladies! Hell he even has Coco wrapped around his finger! She's in her second year! And he's a sympathizer for those lowly animals! I'll teach him a lesson for messing with me!

***Forever Fall Forest, Koneko POV***

The next day, my team, IRKS, RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, & sadly CRDL, I regret seeing them after yesterday, at the Forever Fall Forest. We're on assignment with Glynda. She explained that Prof. Peach, who is unable to conduct class due to being on maternity leave, has asked us to gather the purple sap from the trees here.

I've heard that aside from being good in cooking, it also makes good for stopping blood flow in case Aura is broken. . . but it does attract Grimm. And Rapier wasps. I'm just worried of what will happen when Impy gets in their sights.

As we get started, using special knives to extract the sap, Ren informs us to keep any jars we have from Nora who is close to shaking like an earthquake from eating just ONE!

However, the bright side is that we do get to meet Coco & Velvet's partners: Yatsuhashi & Fox. The former is easily the tallest student, standing at least 7 feet tall; his huge sword he carries around makes him that much more intimidating. The latter I feel a bit sorry for since he's blind, occasionally having to use his Telepathy semblance to speak.

I saw Yatsu chatting with Imp before heading off. I approached him,

"What did he talk about?" I asked him.

"Oh he just thanked me for protecting Velvet since he had to do the same thing during their first year at Beacon." Imp stated. "Who's watching Nora right now anyways?" Oh shit!

*SLURP* We looked and saw Nora had already sucked out all the sap from my jar! "Damn it Nora I just filled that!" She giggled mischievously,

"Sorry about this, Nora. For your own good." Ren had appeared out of nowhere, and gripped her neck a bit tightly, knocking her out.

"Thanks Ren." Jaune spoke out. I growl,

"She's lucky I didn't get to her." Imp patted my ears, making me freeze up and try to not purr,

"Relax. I'll help you get more. You can even take one of mine." I beamed a smile at him,

"Thanks, Impy." I gave him a small peck on the cheek. As we worked together, Ross pointed something out,

"Hey, Glynda asked where CRDL went. She hasn't seen them since we started this field trip." She stated. Normally I wouldn't give a rats ass about them but it's Glynda's orders.

Suddenly, my ears hear something being thrown our direction,

"Imp, incoming!" I shouted, alerting him & the others. He looked up and saw a jar of the sap being sent his way. He quickly used his semblance and redirected it to smash into a tree, shattered to pieces. However, the lid rolled towards Coco who picked it up and glared,

"I can't believe it!" She shouted. "Coco, what's wrong?" Fox asked, not using his Semblance.

"Ok you know how Glynda assigned us each a jar that has our initials on it so we don't get confused on which jar belongs to who?" We all nod in understanding. "Take a good look at who this jar belonged to!" She turned it towards us, revealing CW done in permanent marker. "No doubt that asshat was gonna make Impy Grimm bait!"

"And since we've been bleeding these trees for the sap, this is a dinnerbell to them!" Ruby shouted.

The ground started to shake, as if something big was moving. Trees in the distance were knocked over, and the footsteps increased, an indication that there was more than one Grimm approaching.

We all prepared for combat to face the Grimm. Aside from 5 Ursa Majors, I saw a Mapinguari Grimm. It looked like a mix between a Cyclops & Ursa: It only had one eye but a body like a bear's with three sharp claws, backwards pointing feet, and a mouth on its abdomen, with huge teeth & three tendril-like tongues drooling out.

Soon enough, the Grimm saw Imp and all hell broke loose.

We all split up into our separate teams to tackle each Grimm, though the Mapinguari seems to mostly focus on Imp, Blake & Coco.

I lunged at it for a haymaker blow only for it to swing an arm and send me flying. As I struggled to get up, I saw the Mapinguari Grimm about to attack Blake & Coco with its three tongues. . . but Impy got in the way, getting wrapped up in them, and thrown into a tree! We all heard the bone-breaking crack as his knee slammed into the tree, and the scream was enough for those that loved him to snap like a twig, along with me!

Suddenly, I saw a blur move towards the Mapinguari and when it got behind the grimm, it fell apart into pieces and disintegrated.

"WHAT?!" We all shouted, aside from Imp. The 5 Ursa Majors ignored the others and targeted the cloaked figure. The person faced them and her eyes glowed before a red laser sliced through all of them, turning them into ash! Who is this figure?! I noticed that it wasn't on the ground, it was floating. And a tail that looks like an electrical cord.

"Who are you?" Ross asked. It then removed the hood of her cloak, revealing her head. I say her, since her face is feminine though her eyes seem stuck in a dead fish-eye gaze, no emotion at all in those dark brown orbs. Her hair is a vibrant purple with some gold streaks. The strangest part is a gold halo floating on her head with a white patch in her hair just below it.

"I am Giselle: Daughter of the God of Light. I've been assigned to protect one person." She looked at Imperious and bowed, "I was your father's semblance. Orders master?"

**Hareta Kuso: And scene.**

**54Godamora: As with DinosaursXDevils, we apologize for the Hiatus. My bro believed that this story was cursed.**

**Hareta Kuso: Well it doesn't help that something goes on whenever we try, we lose connection when we try, and oh right my grandma needs help to get to town to get an X-Ray!**

**54Godamora: Yeah. Now, the Stella Glow influence is apparent with the inclusion of the most wooden character from that game. Wooden because she has no personality or emotion. Heck, I could say that to her face and she wouldn't give a rat's rear end about it! Talk being [Redacted] despite her origins. Oh right, can't completely spoil her origins.**

**Hareta Kuso: You mean her SG origins or the one we're making up for her?**

**54Godamora: Either works in this case.**

**Hareta Kuso:Anyways you read right, Summer is alive in our story and Giselle was Tiger's semblance when he was alive.**

**54Godamora: Though not entirely since she's been around ever since Remnant was created.**

**Hareta Kuso: Hey she was supposed to be his semblance but then you added that line without consulting me.**

**54Godamora: I'm sorry! Her origins in SG were too good of an opportunity to carry over. The idea just came to me as we were introducing her.**

***Hareta shakes his head, sighing* you still could have talked to me first. Well damage is done.**

**54Godamora: I'm sorry. If you need me, I'll be mourning. Next week marks 7 years since my Grandfather's death. *He left***

***Blake pushes him in* you need to finish first.**

**54Godamora: Oh right. I own Darrel.**

**Hareta: Imperious and Tiger are my OCs. Neither of us own RWBY, DXD, or**

**54Godamora: Stella Glow. We hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Both: Peace!**


End file.
